Dead Baka, REborn Goblin!
by jboy44
Summary: Murder in the middle of a meeting with his secret girlfriend, by the hands of someone who thought a friend, Akihisa thought his life was over. But something took pity on him and he was reborn again in another world, a world of magic and monsters. A world were the ultimate Idiot Akihsia has been reborn as the smartest Goblin! Akihsia x harem!
1. Chapter 1

Akihisa's point of view

I was walking through the streets after school like I always did I wasn't going home I was going to meet someone down town.

I soon came to the down town park away from everyone form school so far down no one knew me or her. Yuuko.

I saw her and called out she smiled and me and ran up to me and hugged me, I held her tight. For the longest time we've been secretly dating avoiding the FFF, and her twin. I quickly gave her a kiss and she returned it little did I know it would be the last time for the longest time!"

We broke apart when we heard a scream and we turned I quickly put her behind me as I saw who it was it was Himeji and she was holding a pocket knife.

She was growling, "how dare you date someone who isn't me!" her normal sweet voice removed as she ran at me and drove the knife into my stomach! Yuuko screamed as did people around me!

People were calling the cops as she kicked me to the ground and kept stabbing me, I could hear her say, "I've want you and even had a shrine to you sense we were kids! AND YOU DO ME LIKE THIS!"

So this is how I die by a stalker who I thought was my friend after kissing my girlfriend the light left me my eyes as the world fade too black, the last think I heard was Yuuko screaming my name in fear and seeing her tears.

At least she's the last thing I see. Then when all went black it suddenly came back I tried to move my hand only to see a green small little clawed hand where it should be I was confused when I saw a small old very long bearded goblin is the best thing I could call him looking at me.

He smiled and said, "Well aren't you a hyper little young one, I don't know why but something is telling me to name you Akihisa, but sense magic can hurt you badly if people know your real name let's call you Gobuhisia."

I then looked around to see baby goblins I looked at my hand it was the same as theirs I don't know how but, I don't' want to think it, but I have too.

I've died and been reborn in a world of magic and monsters as a goblin! A goblin! Why not an elf, or even an imp! I mean there isn't much difference between Goblin and imp, but an imp has wings and can fly! It would have been a step up!

I mean I get a got dam second chance and I'm the lowest point of the fantasy world, I then felt myself drifting to sleep, well I did just die and was reborn so I guess I'm sleepy. FUCK YOU HIMEJI! I'LL FIND SOME MAGICAL AWAY TO RETURN HOME AND EVEN THE SCORE BITCH!"

That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I sat up and was puzzled, I was just born I should have been able to sit up yet, I then looked out through the cave I could see the sun coming up, it's been a day. I looked at myself and sat up, I was already close to being a grade schooler in size.

I looked at myself I was only in a loincloth and I noticed the other new borns sleeping the same size as me already.

..we all aging quickly. This means we'll all grow old and die sooner… My new life is a short one! I growled as it hit me, I just died and I'm already knocking on deaths door because I'm a weak quick aging goblin, I'll probably die sooner this time around then in my old life!

I stood up and took a deep breath, fine I have a short new life well might as well make sure I'm lived to its fullest! Yuuko's image popped in to my head, I'll live I'll learn this time! I'll find a way home so I can have revenge and see her one last time!"

A few days later I noticed something about the other goblin they just sat around all day doing nothing and getting food form the older generation.

While I was swinging around a stick that was big enough to be a staff in my short goblin hands, are they really so stupid they thing the adults will just keep feeding us?

An adult came out and said, "ok time for you all to hunt for yourselves! You're not free loading anymore."

They all gasped and I was just fine with it. I notice another Goblin who had picked up a large stick which was like a club with him, while the others head out unarmed.

I looked at this goblin he was clearly smarter than the rest, but not as smart as me as he hadn't done so before now. Me the smartest of a group! Anything is possible.

Point of view switch to third.

Gobuhisa put a hand on the other goblin's shoulder, "I'm Gobuhisa you?"

The goblin then said "Gobukichi!"

Our other worlder smiled as he said, "look it's the first time any of us have hunt and as we are both smart enough to take something to hit prey with how about we work together and split our kill, after all it'll be easier if you have a helping hand."

Gobukichi then said, "ok whatever." The two then headed out and spotted a rabbit with a horn almost as big as them.

Gobuhisa formally Akihisa then said "look it has a horn this'll be easy we just get its attention it charges we move out of the way it gets its horn stuck in a tree then we whack it dead!"

GobuKichi then said, "then we eat!" He then picked up some rocks and throw it at the rabbit, "Hay horned rabbit over here we are goblins come get it!"

The Rabbit then charged super-fast and both young goblins ducked out of the way and it got its horn stuck in a tree.

At which point both goblins hit its head with their sticks the horn snapped off as it's skull broke killing it.

Gobuhisa then pulled out the horn and looked at it to him he saw a box saying, "you know own a horned rabbit horn." He looked confused as Gobukichi ripped the thing in half.

Gobukichi throw Gobuhisa one half and said, "it worked. Who knew!" Gobuhisa saw him about to leave and he said, "Gobukichi wait, look you're clearly the strongest, and I'm clearly the smartest goblin!

Gobukichi rubbed his chin, "well yes, I can see that what are you getting at?"

Gobuhisa then said, "look would you have come up with the plan that's letting us eat by yourself?" the other goblin shook his head no.

Gobuhisa then said, "then let's stay teammates and friends. We can work together with my brains and your brawn we'll never go hungry."

The two then shook hands and went to rip skin off there kill and eat.

While eating Gobuhisa saw a box pop up and say, "Skills learned escape and charge!" Making him look confused.

A few days later Gobuhisa point of view.

I was eating more horned rabbit with GobuKichi this time we cooked it and were sitting by said cooking fire. As I eat it I saw box saying charge and escape enhanced.

It was like I was in an RPG I gain skills levels and object form my kills, and if it's an rpg that most mean there is a evolution system like in games, so I had a talk with goblin grandpa a few days about the possibility of growing so strong I would change into something else.

Flash back.

After I asked my question Goblin Grandpa smiled and said, "why yes you can get strong enough to turn into something. It's called ranking up. When you reach level one hundred and done enough things for a path to open you turn into that new creature. The straight line for us goblins is Hobgoblin then ogre. But some actions can change this, you might even turn into a never before seen monster. And ranking up and age gives rewards."

End flash back.

I growled at the member as I eat, goblin females are mostly infertile so they use captured human girls! Disgusting! I will rank up just so I can do something about that! And put an end to it! I will change this goblins form savage beast into a race!

I then heard a girl's voice say, "you're eating horned rabbit you're that strong!" I then turned to see a girl goblin she was just as short as us but she had hair and looked more human. Also instead of a loincloth she was dressed in a simple sawed together dress

I then said, "what are you talking about you just move out of the after they charge and you hit them in the head while they are trying too free their horn form a tree!"

Gobukichi then finished for me by saying, "then bam you have lunch!"

The girl Goblin named Gobumi said, "be quite you I'm talking to the cute one!"

I blinked all male goblins look the same, "But we all look alike like?"

Gobumi blushed and said, "your modest too come on you look way cooler than your average friend over there. "She then looked at something next to me and asked, "what's that?"

I then picked it up it was a stick with a piece of horned rabbit fur on tied on it, making a sling shot, I load a rock in to it and fired it at a stalagmite knocking it's point over. "Sling shot it throws rocks."

Gobumi gasped," you're so smart!" I blinked at the comment every goblin has been saying that and I'm still not use to it.

I then handed it to her, "here you give it a try!" she then blushed.

Later on we were in the forest the three off us and Gobumi was shooting rocks she gathered at seven colored snaked knocking them out. She then fired a stone that explode into a fireball when it hit making her gasp.

Gobumi blinked "What just happened?"

I then looked into her rock back and found a stone like the one show fired it was different there was a faint energy coming off it so I eat it and saw a box saying "Spirit stone type lighting eaten skill gained shock touch!"

I looked at my hand and it sparked like a teaser as I said, "It was a spirit stone a rock with elemental powers the one I just at was lighting!"

Gobukichi then said, "so now you got a lighting hang because of your power to get the powers of whatever you eat."

I nodded.

Gobumi gasped, "YOU HAVE A SUPER POWER!" At that moment I understood it! This ability of mine is not normal! It's a super power no one else has! I'm a goblin super hero!"

A seven colored snake got back up and tried to strike at Mi while her focus was on me so I pushed her out of the way while screaming "Look out! Shock touch!" I then grabbed the snake and it was teased making it fall over dead smoking and cooked.

Gobukichi then pulled out his club now full of horned rabbit horns giving it spikes, "Now let's kill the rest before they wake up so we can get eating already!"

I then said, "That's the smartest thing you've ever said Kichi!"

Later on we are back in the cave crafting I had just made a stone knife when Goblin grandpa walked over to me and petted my head saying, "that's it brainy boy keep making us things to kill with so we don't' starve!"

I blinked and noticed now other goblins had started to copy me Gobukichi and now Gobumi, carrying sticks as clubs and rocks for throwing. I was teaching them without trying. Me teaching? How would have believed it?

I took a moment to think back on my super power, it wasn't strong on its own as it didn't give me anything to fight with till I won, and even then It was only running away and tackling. Now I had a teaser touch.

Plus, the snakes gave me poison immunity and venom infusion, which let me add venom to any attack or simple make it appear in a container.

I've also found and eaten a fire spirit stone and I can now throw a fireball. The power it's self may not be much but with the ability to stockpile powers I would become mighty over time.

I thought about the skill tree system of the humans and elves. I think it's unfair elves get both. Anyway skill tree is like in a game get job and work through its class to get stronger. It's not as powerful as a full body upgrade, but they get stronger quicker so it averaged out.

I thought about it for a moment, monster can't get job class or skill trees. Only elves, humans, and half humans could, so I took a bite out of one of them, would I get their job class? Could one little bite give me all the skills someone worked their whole lives to master?

Could I really cheat that much to get power? I could I really bite off a wizards finger and gain all the magical power skills and knowledge they spent their life learning and gain in just moments?

I then saw a goblin group of two boys saying" Hay Chief can you maybe start a fire so we can cook this snake?"

I blinked at the title Chief? They think I'm their leader? I then throw a fireball on a pile of sticks making a fire start and they said, "thanks chief" they then left.

I'm the leader of the goblins? But I'm only a month old!? Well only biologically, mentally I'm eighteen. Wait! Did I just used those big words right? What the hell? I then thought about it predator and prey have to try and outsmart each other in order to survive.

And I've been eating things clearly smarter than a normal goblin, … could this power of mine be giving me an IQ boost based on what I eat? It's it making me smarter? I'm scaring myself here! I hope Yuuko's ok!

Point of view change to third.

Back in his old world Yuuko was laying in her bed sad looking a picture of her and Akihisa crying.

She whipped her tears, 'It's not fair! I found the one person who didn't view me as Hideyoshi's double and some stalker bitch takes him from me right after we kiss." She cried and touched her lip as she said, "It's not fair!"

She then closed her eyes and cried more.

Yuuko's point of view.

I've been like this sense he died last month, I cried all through the funeral I cried so much I ran out of school, and now I haven't left my bed room, the tears won't stop!

I see him everywhere. In my dreams his there! I then heard something and sat up eyes open and a little scared no one came in my room not my parents not my twin no one! They all just leave me be!

I then saw something on my desk and got up to look at it, it was a book titled the story of the otherworlders. It looked old and medieval. On the cover was what looked like a tall human like goblin with dark grey skin, who looked like Akihisa with pointed ears fangs and red eyes.

I don't know where this came form so I opened it up it was a story book that start with a picture of Himeji killing Akihisa, my eyes widen as I read the clearly intent book. "It all began when a boy abused by all but the woman he loved a relationship kept secret to keep himself was killed by a lady he thought was a friend."

My eyes widened as I read it more and it showed the picture of some kind of angle sadly looking over Akihsia's body and a crying me, "So sad for the two young lovers the god of space and time felt he allowed the boy to be reborn in another world as a goblin. And sent his tome to the girl so she could know what was happening to her true love."

I dropped the book and backed away from it! NO NO NO! there is no such thing as magic and monsters!" the book then stood up and turned its page and the words high light themselves as it read itself, "she want to pretend the clear magic wasn't real but she knew deep in her heart it was real, and this book which she is scared of is her only hope of seeing her prince charming once more!"

I fell over on my book in shock the book was talking and reading it's self I held my hands out and said, "ok ok you're a real magic book!

It then flapped like a bird to fly into my lap and I read it it's what the living magical book send by a god clearly want me to do. I read it up to the point where Akihsia was scared by his new power to gain the powers of whatever he eats

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko then read aloud, "the next morning his life would change as he would awoke ranked up into a hobgoblin!"

Back in the world of monsters and magic.

It was night and a ranked up Akihisa, now looking like his old self with dark grey skin, redeyes point ears fangs and claws. He was dressed now in a white shirt and animal belt pants.

Gobuhisa slash Akihisa's point of view.

I was burning the bodies of the three women as soon as I ranked up I saw them broken and empty shells I left behind a bottle of my poison and said, "I'm sorry for what has happened I'll make sure it won't happen again, if you want out here is the poison. And whichever one of you is my mother thank you for giving me my second life!"

Next morning, they were died and I quickly blamed it on them being abused to the point that they could live longer and I got all the goblins to agree to a system where woman chose one who's child she wants to have. Now they didn't understand limits to the number of woman so while they agreed a marriage system was better it's a harem marriage system.

Still a big step. As I burned them I took bites of their fingers I had to know. I did gain their skills and job classes, I got human langue, the druid wizard job class, sword fighter job class, and blacksmith job class.

Plus, most of all it was payment for ending their pain and giving them a warrior's funeral in fire.

I looked at my hands and made a fist, I had my face back thanks to this rank up I shared with Gobukichi. He likewise became a hobgoblin but he was a normal one who still had green skin.

Goblin grandpa explained why our skin was different colors, I was a variant my skin stained to match the color of the god who's blessing I have, the god of space and time. He said this means I was someone who died in a different world and was reborn here.

He said how my smarts made sense now I was a give to the goblins form a god sent to teach them so they can control the forest as alpha predator instead of mostly being prey.

Now that's not how the goblins who weren't grandpa, Gobukichi, or still a normal goblin Gobumi reacted, they attack me and tried to make me hunt for them all. So I told them I would teach them the art of killing so they could hunt for themselves.

Mi thinks I am too nice to forgive them for trying to force me to hunt for them all, and saying I would train them.

But in the end they'll either be a help of just living shields to keep the important players like my self Gobukichi and even Gobumi safe.

I turned away from the fire and left I have the druid wizard job class along with the other sub job class it took to get that one. It was healing magic based. But as generic wizard was part of it, I hope I can develop it just as good as a human now that I have it.

I need to develop the wizard job class into a more power based sub class, followed by transport based. If I can level up transport based just maybe I can go back to my old world for a while, and kill Himeji to avenge my own death, then see Yuuko one last time!

I whipped a tear form my eye, not a day goes by that I don't think of you Yuuko.

Return to third person point of view.

In her world Yuuko was in tears as she read that a tear fell on the book as she smiled, "What has dying done to you Akihisa!" she then closed the book and held it.

Yuuko's point of view

I held the book my only connection to Akihisa and my only hope of seeing him again. I read his actions he's growing colder in the new world, but who came blame him his whole race is looked down on by the world.

The book then forced itself, open to reveal a map saying, within a cave is a portal that connects this world to the world of magic and monsters it opens for one day once a year.

I smiled as I cried this was it the day it's opened is in a week, I'll follow the map to it cross over then find Akihisa to bring joy back into his heart, but I may need help form this Gobumi girl.

I then smiled as I fell asleep dreaming of being held in Akihisa's hobgoblin arms.

We'll be together again Akihisa, I don't' care if I have to share you.

To be continued.


	2. the girl form another world!

In the forest a few days later eating some large black wolf meet, was Gobuhisa now dressed with leather boats a leather vest gauntlets on his wrist and two swords sheaved at his side.

Gobukichi had ranked up to hobgoblin was dressed in black pants an armor chest plate and shoulder pates boats and a battle axe and shield in hand.

Gobumi had ranked up she was dressed in a brown tank top brown ankle length skirt, had on a cape covered in plants to help her hide in the forest she had a crossbow in hand and a quiver filled with arrows around her waist.

They were joined by a girl normal goblin she had white logn hair was dressed in a brown top brown skirt and had a backpack on herb back holding mi's old slingshot she was Gobue

Gobuhisa's point of view.

I eat the wolf meet getting notice I gained iron skin, I already had armored form eating armadillo so more defense for me. Intimidating roar, I'll probably pair it with the evil eye I got form those seven colored bats. I also got a stat pack leader, well a post to my leader ship whatever!

I then quickly span webs form my fingertips to make a napkin, I got this form eating giant spiders along with a sixth sense warning me of danger. I have all the powers of every animal in this corner of the forest! Yet I still can't get what I want!

I angrily grabbed another piece of the wolf meat and eat. I found out the hard way I couldn't develop them! No matter how much I used this words the sword fighter skill won't change! It wasn't until I eat an old useless rusty sword, because I want to know what I get that it changed.

I gained improved sword use, which boost the sword fighter job class. But it was just a boost not a new or improved version of the job class. I can take job classes form humans I just can't develop them!

I growled at it! A limit! I hate limits! I'm the goblin's got dam chosen one my power shouldn't have this limit!" I then took a deep breath before I went back to eating, eating more wolf boost the skills I got form them at least.

So I have some good news, and at least that druid girl had the original spell creature part of the magic skill tree unlocked so I can make up my own spells. And also somehow got the great god's protection blessing. I didn't notice till and ran a check, yes I can check what I have, and I have two blessing, did I earn this blessing on my own? Or did I take it from eating one of those humans?

I was then snapped out of this thought, then saw a notice saying skill gained parasite! I blinked for a moment before I went back to eating, we cook this with my own fireballs whatever is in it is dead and gone it only served to give me a skill. Parasite the ability to lives in and kill something larger then you form the inside out.

I guess it'll come in handy when I see a dragon. Goblin grandpa says all the dragons are dead but it's a fantasy adventure dragon becoming no matter what, I bet some wizard is working on a way to bring one back to life right now.

I then looked to Gobue stronger then she looks but then again she won that little tournament I had the goblins fight, for the tile of fourth place in community.

I was first as leader, Gobukichi was second I've known him to the longest and pretty Gobumi is third.

I blushed she became also pretty after she ranked up a few days after me and Gobukichi.

Return to third person point of view.

Someone in the sternbild kingdom an old mage sneezed and said, "Someone must be thinking about me."

Meanwhile in the human world.

Yuuko was at the training camp she was sneaking away for the main building with a backpack load up with stuff and the book in hand.

She happily opened it to the map page and walked with a smile humming happily to herself.

Yuuko's point of view.

I followed the map happily, I'm going Akihisa, well Gobuhisa now but I'm still coming.

I've snuck away from the camp and go by this world. I know my parents will be mad that their price child vanishes and my twin will miss me, but I can't live in a world without my Akihisa."

I smiled to myself but froze when I heard a stick brake and froze closing the book and held it over my heart, "HOW GOES THERE!"

My eyes then widen as Himeji walked out laughing insanely holding her bloodied now rested and banged up knife her cloths were a mess like she was covered in dirty clearly not sleeping.

She then charged at me and I turned to run, "HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH FOR ME BITCH!?"

Himeji just laughed insanely as she muttered, "you took aki-chun, now I most take your life!"

I teared up as I ran faster, this was so fucking creepy! I then ran passed Hideyoshi who was talking to his friend I held out a hand and pulled him behind me as a human shield, "THE YANDARE IS CHASING ME!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as Himeji said, "Two bitches? Well I'll just kill you both to make sure I get the right bitch!"

My dear brother then screamed, "WHY WOULD YOU PULL ME INTO THIS?"

I then responded, "HUMAN SHIELD AS I DON'T NEED TO OUT RUN HER ANYMORE I JUST GOT TO OUT RUN YOU!

Return to third person point of view.

Hideyoshi was crying and wide eyed, "BITCH!"

Himeji was looking between them trying to decide who to stab first. Yuuko then reached into her backpack and throw a text book at her which she stabbed.

While Himeji tried to free her almost useless knife Yuuko said, "Shut up! Like I would let you die I just need to slow her down!" She then opened her book and said, "Now make a left if you want to live!"

Hideyoshi then speed up and looked at the book and read, "As the twins ran fast the Yandere was on their ass, the brother or sister I cannot tell read this book not knowing the truth behind it!"

Hideyoshi turned pale and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!" he then looked at his twin, Yuuko then said, "You need to see to believe brother dear, now you have two chose follow the map in this book and get out of here or turn back and head the way the crazy bitch is."

Hideyoshi cried, "I'll follow you and the book! Which I repeat WHAT THE HELL?"

Yuuko then said, "would you believe it's a magic story book?"

Hideyoshi was about to say something but he saw a page glow for a second as the book wrote itself and he read out loud, "Hideyoshi was about say impossible and say Yuuko lost it but HIdeyoshi saw the book writing it's self-proving it's was magic as he or she read this out loud."

Hideyoshi was pale as he ran, "Meep!"

As they ran Himeji was behind them but Yuuko looked at the map, "And duck!" Both twins then ducked under a tree branch which hit Himeji in the face knocking her down.

Yuuko then smiled, "Ok it's in the cave up ahead!"

Hideyoshi asked, "What is!?" was about to open the book to a page but she tripped over a rock making her fall and Hideyoshi tripped over her.

The twins end up hugging in fear as their backs were to a tree and Himeji was in front of them.

Yuuko then held the book and looked at it then to her backpack and she quickly dropped the book and through her backpack at Himeji knocking her down.

The twins then got up and ran and Yuuko smiled at the cave, "in the cave brother dear!" Hideyoshi followed, "WHAT'S IN THE CAVE!"

Hideyoshi then froze as he saw a giant magical portal. Yuuko then held out the book opened to page one, "A portal to a world filled with magic and monsters were Akihisa's been reborn as a Goblin and I don't want to live in a world without him so bye bye!" She then walked through it and appeared the middle of a forest.

She then heard a voice say "title gained girl form another world." She blinked in confusion as she walked and Hideyoshi soon fell through looking confused and blinking when he noticed large wolf bones.

Yuuko kept walking while Hideyoshi screamed, "SISTER! WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS!" She turned around and said, "I already told you in the cave!"

Meanwhile

Akihisa's ears twitched as he got up and ran off with his group following him.

Gobukichi, "Gobuhisa what's wrong?"

Their leader then said, "I heard someone! Someone I know in my past life I have to make sure!" Gobuhisa then speed up through escape making the others run after him.

Gobuhisa then looked through the forest to see Yuuko and Hideyoshi pinned to a tree in fear by Himeji his eyes widen in shock.

Gobuhisa's point of view.

There she was Yuuko, her twin and that bitch who killed me! How? I can ask that later I notice her knife! NO! SHE WON'T HURT HER!"

I then charged in with one sword and roared! In moments I was between Himeji and Yuuko, I could see Yuuko's smile out the corner of my eye, Hideyoshi she fainted, wait I then sniffed the air getting a sniff of Hideyoshi's scent… Hideyoshi is a boy? Why didn't he say something!?

I then saw Himeji drop her knife and say "Akihsia you've returned to me!" She then ran at me to hug me but I just held out my sword and smirked the blade ran right through her neck making her eyes widen as I smiled and nicely said, "payback is a bitch Himeji-san."

I then turned to see Yuuko who hugged me with tears in her eyes, "you are back!" I could smell her scent she was really here not some trick I put an arm around her and closed my eyes, a miracle just happened to me.

Return to third person point of view.

Later on at the goblin's cave.

Gobumi went to go talk to Yuuko who said, "Ok I don't care if you where his past life's love... or you found a portal to come back to him... or the fact you both still love eachother's… oh who the hell am I kidding you two are going to get back together and I won't have him"

Gobumi had anime streams of tears, "I can't compete with you! Your human all of you girls are fertile while only one out of 100 goblin girls are fertile. We don't have that many girls here for me to even have the hopes of being the one who can get pregnant!"

Yuuko then smiled and hugged her, "don't' worry I don't' plan on hogging him all to myself." Gobumi looked confused as Yuuko said, "His life is going to be short now So I plan on making it great by sharing him with any other woman who loves him, you love him so let's share him!"

Gobumi's eyes widen as she imagined a faint glow coming off Yuuko and she hugged her while crying, "I'm sorry! I thought you would be my ultimate rival and enemy but no! you're My best friend! Let's go claim our man!"

In the part of the save Gobuhisa slept in he was lying in a hammock made of his webs when he felt tow people get on top of him and he opened his eyes to see Yuuko and Gobumi who said, "we've decide to share you!" they both then kissed the blushing hobgoblin.

Meanwhile in another part of the cave Hideyoshi was waking up saying "I dreamt my sister found a magic book and brought me to a world of magic and monsters. "He then opened his eyes to see GobuKichi and screamed, "IT WAS REALL!"

Gobukichi then put down a club and said, "yes now take this!" Hideyoshi was shaking "why?"

Gobukichi then said, "there will be no freeloading so either learn to fight and hunt to survive till that portal opens back up or be like your sister and get a man to take care of you!"

Hideyoshi then screamed, "I'm a boy!"

Gobukichi then replied, "you're a pretty one! Plus ..."

Goblin grandpa then walked by and said, "there there's a hole there's a way."

Hideyoshi jumped up as his eyes bugged out like dinner plates and took the club and said, "Hideyoshi reporting for boot camp! Wait what about my sister!?"

Gobukichi, "she and Gobumi went to seduce Gobuhisa." Hideyoshi then fainted. Gobukichi then said, "Man bitch!"

The next morning Gobuhisa point of view.

I laid with Gobumi and Yuuko on top of me, the only thing covering us was Mi's cape which we were using as a blanket. I looked to Yuuko she was still gripping that book.

I hope she want be mad but I remembered her tail how in her world it was a book about my life so I took a quick look inside the map to the portal that would reopen in a year was still there but the story part of it seem to have been replaced with pages on every member of well I guess it's a tribe.

The pages had strength blessings, weapon preferences, and records on their evolutions. Strange it's like a complain list form an rpg now. I also turned a page to see listings of spells, potion recipes.

Strange it changed from in this world, I also saw Gobue's page if the book is right she has become a Hobgoblin, and her weapon preference would be hammers and pick axes.

I put the book back into Yuuko's arms before she awakes, I would hold both girls till they woke up on their own, this makes dying almost worth it.

Later on when we were up I was looking at the now ranked up Gobue, she still had the bright green goblin skin so she wasn't a variant like me, she was normal like Gobumi and Gobukichi. She had on a brown baggy hat, brown top which was just a band around her chest covering her chest, and brown shorts and like the book said for her new weapon she picked a pickaxe.

I looked at the book Yuuko ask me to hold it while she and her twin went to get no cloths and gear form the armory, the book had truly become a complain list, listing all on my side and that they want to use as weapons.

I looked at it cover to back opening it to the potion making list, I notice the list of things to make a healing potion were things that grew around the cave. If I drank a healing potion what would that do to me? I have druid healing spell, with drink a healing potion boost that power, or would I just gain some kind regeneration skill?

Well I'll have to answer that question later on after showing Yuuko the changes to her book. I was then snapped form my thoughts as Yuuko walked out blushing.

She was dressed in baggy brown pants keeping the shoes she had when she came here, and a white version of Gobue's top she was blushing as she held on to a katana which she sheaved behind her.

The book then glow and I opened it was coming from Yuuko's page it said job class and skill tree unlocked lady samurai. I blinked and Yuuko came over to look at it, she looked confused, "What happened to my book?"

I could only shrug in confusion. We then noticed a shaking Hideyoshi walk out in a white shirt brown pants, boats he was holding a spear shaking life a leaf.

His page remained the same, clearly not unlocking anything.

The hunt then started.

Me Gobumi and Gobukichi were just standing back watching Yuuko Hideyoshi and Gobue. They need the most skill with it, they were simple hunting horned rabbit the lowest animal on the scale.

I rolled my eyes as hideyoshi screamed to get out of the way of the rabbit's charge attack when it got his horn stuck E killed it with a pickaxe hit to the head.

Gobukichi then looked at me and asked, "anyone else think E's kind of cute now?"

I then blinked and said, "Kind of yes, but trust me she's all yours kichi!" Kichi then jumped for joy and said, "maybe after another rank up so I can have some more confidants in myself" he was redder then blood, I never took him for a shy guy!

I then turned back to the rookie hunt Yuuko had stabbed a horned rabbit in the head with a sword the book which was in a backpack she had on glow, I take it says attack unlocked stab.

I then heard a pig like grunt as three Orcs in red armor holding halberds they were solider they looked at the rookies and growled making me Gobukichi and Gobumi spring into action.

I screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!" I drew my swords ready to face one. This makes no sense Orcs live in one fourth of the forest, elves another fourth, lizard people in another forth, and we goblins in the last forth! With humans living in the cities.

The fact orcs are in are part makes no sense, did they run out of food and need to run elsewhere? Are do they just believe we are so low on the food chain they can do whatever they want to us!

One made more pig sounds and swung at me which I blocked with both my blades and I opened my mouth to spit a fireball at him knocking him back.

I was growling Orcs are all male they need females of other races to make more of them! I won't let them lay a hand on any female member of my tribe!

The orc looked confused as it went to stab me with his weapons spear head and a blocked it with my swords he then moved his weapon sharply to the left knocking the sword in my left hand out into a tree.

I growled as I held out my hand Time for magic I felt some kind of spear appear in my hand made of magic fire I through it and it explode in the orc's chest killing him I then saw a box saying Spell created Spear of the end!

I then looked around Gobumi had already killed her orc thanks to shooting him full of her arrows which I poison coated.

Gobukichi had blocked his orc's halberd with his shield then axed the pig man in the head killing him.

I then notice Yuuko Hideyoshi and Gobue coming back.

Return to third person point of view.

Akihsia was kicking his as he said, "Orcs! They are not supposed to be in this part of the forest!"

Gobumi then said, "as a woman I hate to say it but I think they may have been on a female raid."

Hideyoshi was apart to ask but Yuuko said, "Female raid members of an all-male race hunting for girls to kidnap and force to bear their children to make more of them."

Hideyoshi then screamed, "I'M A BOY!"

Gobue then said, "they won't have dared your too pretty." Hideyoshi then fainted.

In a moment Gobuhisa was checking their pockets and removing their armor, "ok let's lot the corpses then cook and eat this mounds of pork!"

Hideyoshi then fainted.

In a moment Gobuhisa found and bag and opened them to see spirit stones which he quickly ate in a moment getting messages on elemental powers gained, boost and elemental resistance gained, Fire water, earth air and lighting.

He then burped out a small spark of lighting and said, "Sorry Spirit stones always put a fight going down, but worth it for the elemental powers I get form them."

Gobukichi looked at his beat up battle axe then to one of the orc halberd a few times before he dropped the axe and grabbed the halberd and in a moment be broke the handle in half so he could hold it with one hand as to keep his shield.

He smiled," Gobuhisa I think your rubbing off on me!"

In a moment they took everything off the orc and Akihsia held out his hand showing his improved fire powers by releasing a stream of flames upon the bodies cooking them feeling the air with the smell of roasting pork.

Gobuhisa's point of view.

Soon we were eating orc it tasted like amazing barBQ pork. I also noticed skills I was gaining, halberd basic use, I would be taking one of as a new weapon. Appraisal which quickly teamed up with the forger skill improving them both. And stink! I got the orcs never bathed a day dirty ass pig stink!

Well at least it was an active skill meaning it won't happen unless I turn it on. I made sure to take a bite of all three orcs as I found that I don't get any more form a person after the first bite.

Three guys with the same abilities give me advanced appraisal which powered up the forger job class more, halberd use became above average use, and stink became super stink. Still glad that last one is active.

Well might as well enjoy the meal when I get back it'll be time to run the other goblins through my boot camp hell.

To be continued.


	3. the Genrations meet!

A few days later Gobuhisa's point of view.

I just drank a recovery potion and instead of getting a healing skill like I thought I got something else. I got a notice my blood was now recovery potion. I bleed magical medicine now!

Wait it says my blood is now recovery potion, remember a few days back having gotten a skill form a bat, the ability to take blood form others and use it as my own. Now if I put those two things together that means, Holly shit! I can turn the pools of my enemy's blood into medicine for my troops!

I am a bloody genius! No pun intended. But I had to quickly change focus form my own genius to a hammock behind me where Yuuko dressed in simple brown dress was laying down her stomach clearly showing her pregnancy.

I mean it's a goblin pregnancy so I'll be over in a few weeks but still. I need to focus on that! I then looked down to my bare feet, having given up shoes my feet had naturally hard soles there was no need for them, it was just me trying to pretend to still be human.

Gobukichi copied me and besides the leather was more useful in making shields for the normal goblins speaking of which I saw one walking bye with one, the shoe leather was the arm band connect to a wood board that had an animals natural armor nailed to it.

I smiled at it as I went to go get Gobumi, Gobumi, and Hideyoshi and Gobukichi it was time to hunt!

Point of view change to third.

There hunt was interrupted by race of humanoid canine called Kobold. They were dressed like samurai and attacking them in a group

One mage, Two spearmen, and three swordsmen!

Gobuhisa held out his halibut and used it to block to sword strikes he held the weapon with one hand as he pulled out a knife he had made form a shiny red stone and made it glow for a second as he through the knife at one sword's man's head, 'Poison knife through!"

The knife hit one right in the heart and in moments he fell over dead and the other two swords men growled and charged at him.

Gobuhisa jumped back and he noticed a chip in of their swords healing, "there weapons heal like they are alive!" his appraisal skill then kicked in and revealed the weapons as Organic swords and spears, the weapons were alive.

Gobuhisa smirked evil," I'll be needing that!" HE then summoned a black lightning bolt to his hand and throw it making it hit another swordsman, "Spear of the end!" the spear of black lighting exploded killing another!

The last swords mean roared like a beast and charged Gobuhisa blocked the swing with his halibut's axe blade he then breath fire on the monster setting it on fire!"

As it backed away howling in pain he rose one hand using his earth control form eating earth spirit stones summon a spike which impaled the swords men!

All three swordsmen where now dead!

Meanwhile in the Trees Gobumi and Gobue looked to see the spear mean chasing a scared Hideyoshi around with hearts in their eyes.

Hideyoshi screamed, "I'M A BOY!"

Gobue laughed and said, "Not spiritually! Both lady goblins then took aim with crossbows and fired hitting both in the head killing them, the girls then laughed and high fived saying, "Easiest sniper kill ever!"

All that was left was the mage who Gobukichi was staring down the page who wore a tree horned uniform skill as a mask held up his staff firing off magic blast which Gobukichi avoid while moving forward.

In moments to the shock of the mage Gobukichi was on him and halibut made into a battle Axe was in the mage's neck as he said, "you think that would work? I've been hit by magic blast a lot stronger then that when I pissed Gobuhisa off!"

The mage fell over dead!

Gobuhisa smirked and said, "Ok so we got more weapons, and meet let's get to getting this back to the cave we have a pregnant woman who needs to be taken care of!"

Hideyoshi then yelled, "AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!" Akihisa then looked at Hideyoshi and put every last intimidation skill he had into one roar Making Hideyoshi turn pale and faint.

Gobuhisa then said, "Gobue please drag the chicken shit over as many rock as possible while drag him by the leg back to the cave."

Gobue nodded and said, " yes sir!"

Later back at the cave Gobuhisa point of view.

As we sat in the cave eating the Kobold meet Yuuko and Gobumi where snuggled neck to me eating and both women kissed my checks and giggled making me turn red. Not that you could see the blush on my dark grey skin.

As I eat I notice the skills a got, another intimidating roar, ability to speak their langue, and power to predict weapon and body based strikes form the enemy, it was unable to predict magic based attacks, which is probably why they didn't use it as an advantage against me.

I then took a bite out of the mage I got magical knowledge mana control and mana operation, I could feel those three boosting all my other magic based skills and attacks.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Goblin grandpa looking stunned. I can see why in his day where were low level only kept safe by the fact most of them said we weren't worth the time, but that's changing thanks to me.

Thanks to me Goblins have killed and eaten the meat of two of the higher races of the forest. The only race we haven't defeated in battle is elves.

The day the Goblin force take down elf forces will be the day Goblins become the top race in the forest. Well there were aquatic lizardmen but those things don't leave their leg in fair of drying out, so I don't' really count them as a major race.

Why do I have a feeling thinking that is going to come back and bite me in the got dam ass much later down the fucking road?

Later on at night I was in my hammock with Mi and Yuuko sleeping on top of me as I held both women I looked and eat the book again, my goblin night vision made it a simple task even in this dark cave.

Now I while I did see a page parked fertility potion that could fix the fact 90 percent of female goblins are sterile I wasn't reading it for potions or for information on my own goblins.

No I was reading the story book pages it had a new chapter about my friends back in the old world.

Let me see now Kouta getting beat up cause a spy camera was found in the girl's bath, makes sense, Yuji being black mailed by Shouko with a recording of the fact marriage proposal I had him say at the school festival, yawn!

I turned the page and said, Minami just attacking people with wrestling moves while yelling in German what else is got dam new!

I then turned page to see a picture of Akira and my as gasped as I read it, the older sister went to visit the graves of her mother and younger brother not knowing both where alive in the world of monsters.

I read it over Both, both me and my mother who died when I was so young I couldn't remember her. My mother is another worlder here I teared up as I read the next line, driven to tears with the knowledge somewhere in this world is his mother the dark goblin as he is currently being called was over joyed at the idea of finally meeting his mother.

The book then told me, but rest a sure dark goblin you will meet your mother's reborn self soon, she is a human queen now, you will meet her someday soon.

The book then closed itself and won't let me reopen the story book part! I growled and set it down fighting the urge to throw it or eat the dam thing!

It tells me my mother is here somewhere without telling me how to find her! Fuck you book! First what Fuck! Second word you!

Mi and Yuuko's sleeping forms then snuggled up closer to me bring me out of my rage. I then drifted off to sleep thinking, stupid book!

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile within the walls of the sternbild kingdom

In her bed the first queen sternbild Kingdom awoke in her bed she had a dream of her old life about the son she didn't get to race like she always had, but this time she sneezed when she woke up, "Who's thinking about me at this hour?"

She rubbed her eyes and flipped her long blond hair and said, "Well it doesn't matter" she then went back to sleep. Her dreams filled with images of a Black ogre.

A few weeks later.

Gobuhisa was holding a stick using it as a fake sword as a half sized version of him dressed in simple brown shirt and pants charged with a stick too. Gobuhisa smiled.

Gobuhisa's point of view, and there he is my son! He looked so much like me, but his skin was between Goblin green and human skin town, he had his mother's hair and eyes. In the time it took me to be full grown he was only half grown.

This makes sense as he is one of the rare case of a hybrid, Half hobogoblin half human! I smiled knowing my children would have my current rank and won't have to be normal goblins. Also at how as he was aging at half my speed he would live twice as long as I would.

I was play fighting with him to reach him how to use a sword.

The boy looked so serious well it makes sense he would want a sword after all Yuuko does own the lady samurai job class and I'm a pretty good blade fighter myself.

I smiled as I knocked my son's stick out of his hand with a swing, "you focusing to much on attack junior you need defense."

I looked at my son who had been named Gobuhisa junior and he said, "ok dad! When can I go hunting with you guys?"

I then petted his head, "A few more weeks when your full grown Hover ever I think your read for a real weapon to practice with!" I then pulled out the old club that I gave horn rabbit spikes to and smiled and said, "It was mine when I was a young goblin I think you should have it!

I saw Gobuhisa's eyes light up as he picked it up and looked puzzled for a moment when he asked, "dad I just saw this white box saying weapon acquired."

I raised and eye brow and said, "well then son looks like your more like me then in just good looks!" I smiled my son having my super power or at least a weaker version, this is golden!

Return to third person point of view.

A few weeks later a fully grown Gobuhisa junior now dressed in cloths form the armor, black pants and a white short sleeve shirt, was using his mother's old Katana to spare with his mother Yuuko.

She had grown her hair out and tied it into a pony tail, she was back in her samurai gear, with out her shoes , She had a kobold organic sword at her side which she was using to block her son's sword swings!

Yuuko smiled and said, "you're getting better son but you won't beat me yet!"

Gobuhisa junior then moved his finger along the sword covering it's blade in fire as he went in with a slash, "let's see about that mom!"

Yuuko smiled as she blocked the strike and gave her sword's hands a kick making him let go of the blade which she grabbed out of the air and said, "We did see, now in a real fight you would have more than one sword but you lose the spar son!"

Yuuko then returned her son's sword as he said, "yeah, well… I don't have a comeback!" he then sheaved his sword at his side.

Hideyoshi then walked out shaking a bit holding his hroned rabbited horn spear as he said, "Guys I saw another group of goblins coming with five human girls!"

Goblin grandpa then said, "that is the last generation the parents of gobuhisa's generation!"

Gobuhisa sir. Then walked up and said, "Well then a group of old times who haven't change heading our way Yuuko Hideyoshi your human hide in the back till I say so, Junior go with them to get your aunt safe!"

Junior then smiled, "right dad I'll look after my aunt!"

Hideyoshi then screamed, "UNCLE!"

Gobuhisa point of view.

I know the old timers would return someday, if they lived, I just hoped they all died to save me to trouble with the stubborn old fools, I've completely changed the goblin society, and made it better I won't let some old timers change everything back, to undo all my hard work.

I'll try to explain things to the old leader, when that fails I'll just have to challenge him for leadership and kill and eat him to send a message to the other old timers.

I then saw them a group of goblins in savaged gear, one lead male hobogoblin and two female hobgoblins.

One was clearly a mage I need more of those as I'm the only one, and she was holding hands with the other female hobgoblin and they were looking at each other like Mi and Yuuko look at me, well they have the same rights as any other couple.

I then saw the five human girls, a red haired night, a dark hailed alchemist two that looked like sisters and a black smith.

They were scared.

I then walked up to the old group's leader and explained everything and introduced myself as the current generations leader, I try to explain how the current system was better and how we didn't have the room for rapid growth anymore.

He swung a sword at my neck which shattered on contact with my skin! The hard skin form all those black wolves I eat has really added up.

The other goblins gasped and so the challenge for leadership started. We removed our shirts and gear.

And when it started I let out a roar filled with all my intimidation skills making the old leader pale as the older goblins and human girls screamed in horror.

I then charged and in a second ripped out the old leader's heart I could see the two girl hobgoblins hugging in fear.

At that point Gobukichi then said, "Guys come quick Gobuhisa is about to eat the old timer's heart!"

The older goblins then screamed "WHAT!"

I looked at the old leader's dead body and quickly eat his heart to the horror of the older generation and the five human girls when I was done I whipped my mouth I gained no skills he truly was useless!"

I then shipped my mouth on my sleeve and returned to my calm status and said, "you all work for me now the rules are changed women are to be respected not used! Got it!"

They all nodded I then heard the mage say, "gobuSato I think I peed!" in response her girlfriend said, "I know GobuSei I pissed a little too!"

I rolled my eyes I have to many goblins for the cave now we'll need a new home I hear the orcs have a mine! That's it we'll kill all the orcs and steal there mine and make it our new home! Worst case I lose some useless cannon father goblins, and the ones who live finally rank up to useful hobogoblins.

Later on I went to go talk to the scared five girls and I said, "Relax no one is going to hurt you hear!" I spoke in human langue making the girls gasp.

The one with glasses said, "you speak our langue!?"

I then said, "I also speak orc and Kobold but enough about me, I'm another worlder and leader of the goblins I've changed its system don't worry you won't be used as breeding stock, and hopefully one day I'll be able to figure out a way to let you all go without losing face with the tropes."

After talking and reassuring them it would be ok I learned their names the red haired lady knight was Rubellia, the dirty blond black smith was named Emery, the older sister who was a cook was named Felicia, her younger sister another cook was named alma, and the alchemist name was Spinel fean.

Hopefully they won't mind using their skills to help us while they are here.

Return to third person point of view.

Watching in was Mi and Yuuko.

Yuuko then whispered, " Look at their face they are smitten ! We are going to have five new co wives"

Mi giggled, "I bet the red head is going ot be first to join her warrior side will be driven crazy by gobuhisa's power!"

Yuuko then put her left hand on her hip and waved her right index finger, "No way first to join us will be the girl In the glasses I know the spell he cast upon smart ladies."

Mi then crossed her arms and said, "Care to bet?"

Yuuko then smiled and said, "yes loser can't have fun times with Gobuhisa for a week!"

Mi then smirked and said, "your so on!" they then shock hands, sealing their bet.

Hideyoshi was watching his eye twitching, "did my sister just say she ships other people with her boyfriend and made a bet where loser's punishment is no humping!? What the hell?"

To be continued.


	4. The red bear!

That night in the Goblin camp, Yuuko was looking at her now red eyes in a poodle and looking at the book.

Yuuko's point of view.

I was looking at my eyes and my stats in the book, I got a job class called Noir solider, which gives boosts to strength but my health will lower if I don't' eat monster meat and or drink monster blood, I mean everything here we eat is a monster so no big deal.

It also makes it easier to learn and master skills, or in gamer turns I can now level up things I already know faster and learn new things faster

I also had the job class demon child's holly mother which gives boost to all stats and job classes so that makes my leveling and learning even faster.

And my lady swordsmen job class has leveled to the 50s already but it focusses on speed strikes, but Noir solider gives me power strikes so I'm doing pretty good!

I then looked to the book and turned to a page about home it showed Kubo crying while looking at a picture of Akihisa, I feel sorry for him.

I then saw some pages of boys looking for hideyoshi, Really my twin but not me. Whatever!" I then closed it and rolled my eyes.

I then went to the hammock were Akihsia and mi where already a sleep and join them and closed my eyes.

Return to third person point of view.

The next morning the goblins were marching most of them where using spears ripped with horned rabbit horns. The humans bring up the rear.

Gobuhisa looked at them and rolled.

Gobuhisa's point of view.

I don't care about the goblins, the hobogoblins humans and and my son are a different story. I looked to my son he had a shield on his left arm holding a sword in his right with a spear sword at his right.

he may look full grown but he is still only a few weeks old, and unlike me doesn't have a whole Teenage years of human life in him.

I'm worried about him, and mostly I'm worried about Hideyoshi not a fighter and pretty and we're heading to a den of perverted warrior pig men. This probably won't be good for Hideyoshi, hopefully he lives up to his name and hides.

before long we made it to the orc mines, where I quickly killed the guards by summoning earth spikes and they attacked and my army and me broke apart.

I charged halberd in hand firing off golden spider tread and upgrade to the old webs that came from eating the boss spider unlike my normal treads that are fabric this are really gold really metal really locking this orcs in a way they are unable to move making them easy pickings.

I ran through them they weren't what I was after. Then I spotted one in armor shiny armor and a much nicer halberd. That was the boss orc the leader!

The leader let out a rally cry as I Charged and crossed blades with him the Kobold prediction skills and my own advanced halberd use make blocking his strike easily he could have won but sadly for him I have magic!

I opened my mouth point blank at the pig man and breathed fire making it fall back scream I then sniffed the air it smelled like roasting pork!

I then kicked the ground making stone spikes pop out and impaling the boss pig! More than charged at me but then I did something I always wanted to do.

I held out my left hand and fired off lighting at them knocking them back as I made more spikes so they fell right on them.

So satisficing! Not as satisficing as Mi and yuuko's relationship team work skills but still nice. I then took a large bite out of the leader orc and then let out his rallying cry with all my indentation skills releasing a roar, That sent shivers down the orcs spines and boost the courage and fighting power of my troops.

I smirked as I throw my spear of the end killing an orc that was chasing Hideyoshi, "I love it when I win!"

within what felt like minutes the orcs were all dead there corpse being lot and put on fire to be cooked and eaten That's right we are having a BarBQ with the pig people! The skills and boost to skills I will be getting here aren't even funny!

I then took a bite and got a notice saying stink has been upgraded and my eye twitched, why that!?

Return to third person point of view.

Junior was smiling as he eat some meat of his swords and Yuuko smiled and said, "I can't believe you cut off two of there heads with one swing, That's my baby!" she then hugged him.

Junior then jumped out of his mom's arms, "Mom your embarrassing me!"

Gobuhisa laughed at the sight, "and the beast apart is we didn't lose a single goblin! What are the chances."

Gobumi then said, "tell me about it I was hopping some of the old dumbass perverts bite the dust!"

GobuKichi was eating an orc head as he said, "Finally someone said it. No offense GobuSei and GobuSato, you two are cool you had the brains to rank up."

the two lesbian Goblins where about to say something but Then Junior burped making a fireball come out making them both jump back.

Gobusei then yelled, "COME ON IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO BEABLE TO CAST A FIREBALL SPELL AND HE DOES IT MY MISTAKE BY BURPING!?"

Yuuko then held an organic sword to her neck and said, "you will not raise your voice to my baby Miss or I will end you! Keep in mind Gobuhisa can just eat your flesh to gain all your powers so killing you won't be a waste of something useful it'll just be taking something useful away form a dumbass!"

GobuSei then hide behind Gobusato shaking like a leaf, "Scary girl!"  
the five human women's jaw's then dropped.

the rest of the day was spent with Gobuhisa rearranging the mine making place for sleeping going to the can, and a kitchen for the sisters to cook in, a lab for Spinel to make items in, and a forage for emery to put the spirt stones to get use.

Emery was already reforaging GobuKichi's make shift axe in to a battle axe filled with fire spirit stones so the blades would be covered in magical fire/

Emery then handed the new Axe to GobuKichi who throw his shield away to give it a test swing it need to be held in two hands and it's blades were covered in fire, "thanks miss!" he then walked away saying, "I'll mine some more spirit stones to repay you!"

Emery was left confused, "the goblin thanks me and offered to pay me, that's not how it's supposed to be!"

Meanwhile out in the yard Junior was practicing his sword swings.

Junior's point of view.

I love my dad I want to be just like him I have magic I love swords, I mean I look just like him. I even have his super power well kind of!

I then took a bag of lighting spirit stones and eat them, getting a notice of shock touch acquired in my head. dad eats something he gains a new power; I eat 100 of something I get one power.

I then sheaved my sword I notice dad's been spending time with the human girls who aren't my mom or aunt. Trying to learn skills on his own, I notice them all turning red around him like mom and Mother Mi.

Do they like dad? Do I have to start calling them Mother like Mi? I then rubbed my head this is so confusion I should do what dad does.

Go out look around and kill something to get more power and to get stronger and rank up I notice GobuKichi heading out so I yelled out, "Hi Uncle Kichi!"

Gobukichi then turned around, "Ok Junior what can I do you for?" 

I then smiled," heading out to try out the axe well I want to go out hunting too but I need a partner!"

Gobukichi then said, "you know that's what your old man said to me when we first meet come on little Gobuhisa. Let's go hunt and get use to the new part of the forest that is ours! 

I then smiled as I followed uncle Kichi, as he start telling me stories of before he and dad ranked up.

Rank up sounds so cool I hope I rank up soon.

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile

Gobuhisa junior was currently eating slimes saying, "let's see what we got liquefying, metamorphosis to change body part shapes, and liquid recreation of self? wait what?"

I then cut his finger and watched a drop of blood become a tiny tinny statue with his face that was moving around, "oh blood golems! Good size is clearly based on the amount of blood. I guess I can use that with the power to use my enemy's blood like my own."

He then rubbed his chin, "yes kill someone use their blood to make one of this golems in full size, that can work just like my blood is now recovery potion combo, which I didn't need to use, he then heard a roar. 

Gobuhisa point of view.

I then saw it a large red furred bear I looked at it I know what this was for legends the red bear a bear of impossible strength blessed by the god of fire to be a killing machine.

I had to have its power! I then charged to try and slash it with my halberd only for my eyes to widen as the axe blade broke and the handle bent against its hide!

It then tried to slash me but I used Liquefied as I jumped to the right and I watched as my arm became slime for a moment and the claw passed harmlessly through it!

I then breath fire on me and I made a magical barrier! To block it and when I dropped it it was back on top of me I then tried to turn completely in to slime but got a message of liquefy only works on the limbs!

In a moment the stink skill turned on making the bear back away sickened, the stink just saved my life! I dropped the damaged halberd and drew my swords as it tried to slash my head I blocked with my swords only for the blades to start cracking as the claws cut through their metal.

I then jumped back dropping them all I had left in the way of weapons were my knife and fat chance a stone knife has against something that's skin is harder than steal.

I had just killed a lot of bears unlike them this one is thinking it knows the logical weakness of my turn to slime skill and is aiming for my body! Well it's blessed by a god so being unnaturally smart for it's race makes sense.

I chuckled a little, Funny this bear is just like me! I then jumped back to avoid another fire breathing attack.

I then made a spear of the end and throw it, it exploded on contact with it, but my eyes widen as it charged through the explosion and tried to slash me with its claws on fire!

I turned stink back on making it back away! The only thing keeping me alive is stink! I'm on defense for once! The legends are true this bear is a mighty beast! But I most prove I'm better!

I then looked at my hands and remember how sometimes to bet someone in any an anime a hero would sacrifice an arm.

I then used my right hand to grab my knife I quickly covered it in poison and I looked at it, if I turn my hand to slime I won't be able to hold the knife! So I could use it to avoid what was about to happen.

I growled as I saw it charging! I held out my left hand and used the golden treads to trap it's arms the gold was cracking it was braking free! I then charged I could have run but I'm sick of running form my old life!

I shoved my right arm and knife into its mouth I felt the knife stab into the top of its mouth past it's strong pelt as it closed its mouth making me jump back in pain as my right hand was bitten off!

I used to liquefy to turn the blood tripping off it into slime to stop the bleeding I used every intimidation skill I had out of pain form holding it! My dam hand was gone!

I saw the bear brake free as it tried to roar then gasp, it was dying from the poison and chocking on my knife and hand!

I then smirked as I said, "That's right chock one!" I then picked up my halberd it's scythe spear head and button spike where still good but not for much longer!

As it fell over I charged and jumped using all the still good part of the weapons to make a whole in it's stomach it took them all, and they all broke.

I then dropped it as I used my left and only hand to reach into the cut and rip out it's heart and eat it.

I got notice about it's amazing power it's roar that has spread fear through the forest for years, resistance to elemental attacks immunity to fire and it's blessing! It's official I'm a double blessed Goblin!

Then what was this it's strong skin and strength! I had a voice in my head screaming as I continue to use the whole to eat the bear form the inside out. IT was screaming level 100 reached Rank up!

Over and over the voice yelled Rank up rank up as I eat in a feeding frenzy. I was eating ever last bit of meat on this fucking bear! It costs me my got dam hand! Now I won't be able to hold Both Mi and Yuuko at the same time!

And not to mention how it will affect my fighting style! But it's worth it! All race lived in fear of this bear and now I, a goblin, well hobgoblin have killed it and made it a meal! I've cemented my place as top of the forest food chain!

I then continued to eat in a feeding frenzy and a blacked out when I awoke I was twice as tall I had brutish muscles strange skin strange tattoo like markings snow white hair golden eyes two horns.

My cloths where gone having been destroyed by my growth, I know what has happned. I ranked up into an ogre! Three months old and already an ogre! I then looked to the bear corpse using my new might I ripped it's pelt off and shapped it into a loincloth and picked up my damaged halberd.

It could be repaired unlike the rest I Ranked up I lost an arm and I've been missing for a day I'm going home!

When I got there the goblins screamed about an an ogre attack and yelling where was Gobuhisa so I yelled out, "I'm right here!"

They all then stopped and I saw Yuuko and Juniors jaw drop Mi looked mad and Gobukichi then asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Goblin grandpa then said, "I don't know but I don't want to see the other guy!"

After explaining my story Mi tried to kick me but she quickly held her foot and hopped around holding it in pain, "I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" 

Junior then blinked, "wait dad you killed the most horrifying thing around and your not effect!"

Goblin grandpa saw the pelt, " and that is indeed it's pelt proving the claim."

I then said, "So I killed a bear big deal!" the other goblins then fell over.

Goblin grandpa, "three months old already a goblin and underestimating his greatest feed you are a strange one kid. But I am happy your own our side!"

After some more yelling form Yuuko and Mi I went to see the other girls they where reacting in fear form seeing an ogre but I quickly proved who I was by spinning normal spider webs.

Now was the time for getting a new outfit, and repairing my halberd till then I would be weaponless after all my hands were too large to hold anything other than staff weapons or really big clubs.

I also had to get used to being one handed. I also as I'm not a goblin anymore I can't be Gobuhisa anymore I'm ogrehisa now! I guess that makes junior just Gobuhisa now.

I wonder how the mining is going?

To be continued


	5. How Ogrehisa got his harem!

Ogrehisa sighed as he stood in the new cave. He was dressed in black pants and a white coat made for him by the two sisters. One of the sleeves was tied in a knock below the missing part of his right arm.

Ogrehisa's point of view.

I was bored there was no more challenge in training with my race, even with one arm I'm just to above them. But at least I have this 12 Goblins of my generation ranked up to hobgoblins two where even mages and we had something else.

I turned to look a hobuji he smiled happily and said, " I'll do my best big brother!" He was a Cleric a white mage or healer if you will. Nice to know I'm not the only Doctor around anymore.

Behind him was his girlfriend hobuFu she was always creepy even when we were all still little goblins she won't' eat anything unless it's been decaying for a day.

She was hugging Hobuji I shivered I don't know how he deals with her bad smell a smell that comes from eating rotten things! How did she become a mage?

I pinched my nose as I walked away to see the girl who was once GobuSei now Supesei as she had ranked up to half spell lord.

she smiled as she summoned four giant fireballs, "It's been a year sense my last rank up and now I feel so much magical power within me!"

I then likewise summoned fireballs mine twice the size of her, "your still no match for me!" she then turned around and banged her head on the cave wall a few times.

I then roared to signal everyone we are growing and getting storying time to get organized! I will call my force Parabellum.

The first group will be known as revolution lead by Gobukichi he shall lead those with high offensive and defense strength in to front line of combat.

Next will be Red surge lead by gobuSato who have high attack but no defense specializing in hit and run tactics.

third will by Tirard lead by my Mi in ranged combat!

The fourth shall be Agony the magic user unite right now it would be leaded by SupeSei, it was just her the other mage and hobuFu for now.

our smallest Unit as of now would be Priere lead by Hobuji they would be the medical unite just him and Hideyoshi who had somehow learned how to cast a healing spell at the moment till another healer of someone with a talent for it shows up

Gobumi who had become a hobgoblin would lead Patri the other unit. By default, the number of troops who don't fit in to the others makes this one the largest.

I then put a hand on my chin as my new generals cheered I need to figure out how to influence rank ups to get more healers.

I then turned to leave I need to explore this new part of the forest we called home still.

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko and Mi grabbed Junior or just Gobuhisa right now and said, "we need your help!" 

The half Goblin blinked and in a moment his mothers, pulled him out in to the forest.

While walking Junior drew his katana and short sword at his side and said, "so mom's what's up?" 

Gobumi held her out her crossbow, "going hunting for the ingredients for the fertility potion. After all the gender imbalance is bad enough."

Yuuko opened the book, "we can't have ninety out of one hundred ladies be infertile it's held goblins back enough as is."

She looked at it, "Ok we need three horned horse horns. First!"

Mi and junior then spotted a group of them down below and Mi load up her crossbow and said, "Ok we're high up hidden by the trees and they are naturally going to want to be run wild when one dies I think I can just sit here and pick them off one at a time!" 

The goblin girl then smirk as she fired killing one making them run wild and she kept picking them off.

Yuuko then said, "ok we also need Black wolf fur."

Junior then ran off with his swords and he said, "Don't worry mom I got that!" He then raced off.

Yuuko blinked and said, "Don't run with swords! Unless it's a fight!" she then looked to the book and said, "ok we also need human hair got that, some kind of elf metal, can't get that. And ..."

she then heard a roar and put the book back into a make shift backpack and turned to see kobold spear men three of them!

they then charged as Yuuko drew her organic sword with one hand on it she held back the spear and pulled out a knife from her belt and throw it right at the dogman's head!

the blade land between the eyes killing it. As he fell down dead Yuuko turned around and jumped avoiding a spear swing and quickly slashed the head of the spear off.

The Kobold backed away looking as his spear was regrowing but Yuuko soon stabbed him in the neck killing him! 

Yuuko kicked the corpse off her sword making it fall over as she span around to gross blades with the last one it roared something she couldn't understand, as she said, "I'm sorry I don't speak dog people!"

she then kicked the dog man between the legs and watched his eyes widen as he fell over and Yuuko quickly slashed his head off his body killing him!

Yuuko smiled as she sheeved her sword, "Hay I'm not one of the wives of the Black ogre just because I'm cute!"

She then looked down and removed one of their armor plates it was for the chest and it had shoulder pads She put it on and it quickly altered in shape to be for female.

the chest plate hugged her shape just fine she then removed it and watched it return to its previous shape She looked puzzled as she put it back on even the shoulder plates were shorter while she was wearing it.

Yuuko then looked at it puzzled, "what the enchantment?" She then picked up one of the spears and said, "Well it does go with this lady samurai look I'm going for."

she then blinked as she noticed a message saying job class spear soldier unlocked. Yuuki blinked, "really? That's all it takes to get a new job class

She then put her hands on her hips and said, "You know what forget about it I have to go flower hunting for this stupid potion!" She then walked off taking a moment to rub her but, "and my back side is killing me! I am so happy I have backup in the bedroom with Mi now!"

Meanwhile Junior

He was standing in the middle of a field of dead Black wolves he smiled at it, "this should be enough furs and meat for me. To have lunch!"

He then spat a fireball at a pile of wood and started cooking the skinned black wolves, "there also should be enough of them for me to get one new skill."

He then sat down and looked at his claws, "I feel like I've leveled up, but how close am I to one hundred? I mean that's the magic number when you rank up? Wait can I even rank up? I mean I'm half human? I mean it's not like there's other mixbloods for me to ask."

He then sat down and continued to eat.

Meanwhile with Ogrehisa his point of view.

I came to a tree that I wish I hadn't you see now Goblin grandpa told me stories about the Dryad. A plant based version of succubus. That looked human minus their greenish tone skin and flower growing in their hair.

they were linked to one tree and until they ranked up they were stock there. And before me was one she was beautiful with clearly amazing measurements she was only covered by one vine that wrapped around her body.

Goblin grandpa warned me about this one and how they used pheromones to seduce males, and drain there life force through will you know the stories about succubus so I don't have to explain that part.

Normally I could be able to resist but now that I'm an ogre with more hormones I can't I blacked out for a moment and when I came too I was sitting down with the Dryad panting holding my arm snuggling with hearts around her head.

she happily said "that was so amazing I mean I will never need to feed again!"

I blinked I just beat a succubus at her own game, Dam!

Later on when I got back I notice there was lipstick marks on my neck and the five human girls look at me strangely.

The sisters would turn away from me, Rubellia had her checks puffed up and her arms crossed.

Emery was pounding on her anvil while she was making something harder then she normal hits.

Then finally I notice something in a bowl of soup Fean handed me. 

Return to normal point of view. 

Ogrehisa dropped the bowl of soup on the ground and said "Fean You honestly think I would notice the potion you put in here. Smells like one to make me sick for a day. Why?"

Spinel shivered and jumped turning around, "I was jealous ok! I know you for so long then you come back from some random girl!" 

Ogrehisa held the bridge of his nose, "Really another tsundare? What is it about me that tracks them so much? Fean while I will admit the flower succubus didn't use her seduction powers on me and I willingly went with it out of instinct. How is making me sick going to make me notice you? I mean you're a smart girl how is making me sick going to make me notice you the way you want."

Fean's glasses almost fell up as she stuttered unable to think of an answer.

Ogrehisa then said, "Fean what you are doing is called being a tsundare a term in my world about someone challenging sexual attracting into violence. You see how stupid of a thing that is? I mean the poison won't even have worked I have total poison immunity. So all this was was a complete and total waste of time."

Fean then said, "ok I want to be one of your girls, that better?" She sound nervous and Ogrehisa gave her a kiss, "yes see how much easy that was? And you could have been one of mu bride a lot sooner if you didn't do that tsundare crap!"

in a moment Emery Rubellia Felicia and Alma all charged in yelling, "We want to be your brides too!"

Ogrehisa, "then so be it!"

outside the door way Gobumi whispered to mi, "well the first new harem sister is a plant based succubus so I guess we both lose?"

Yuuko then said, "No this is a draw meaning no one lose, so we both can continue to have fun! Now we were here first! Let's go show those five you have to respect the rank of command!"

The two girls nodded and ran in!

Later on Ogrehisa was laying on the ground all seven girls sleeping snuggled up to him only covered by a blanket made out of his normal spider tread.

Ogrehisa point of view. Well I guess it's true suffering in the past life equals rewards in the next. I'm also happy metaphasis allowed me to make up for missing a hand.

I then closed my eyes I sent a many Blood golem to go see Dryad-san as I called her as her race didn't have names she was happy to have the blood golem to talk to.

I could see and hear form the golem and speak through it. I can use my blood to communicate over distance. ….. I can make commutator bands! I bet I can even use my blood to infuse the things one some of my abilities making it a means of communication and power ups for the weaker drops!

I then smirked as I held on to the seven girls sleeping on me with a smirk, I am a genius here! Wait why settle for just power bands.

I bet I could use my blood to infuse a large club with the fireball spell making a large magical gun. So many new ideas. I think this harem thing helps me think.

… Is that why I was so stupid as a human I didn't have multiple girls who loved me like this?


	6. Rearming an Ogre!

Ogrehisa's point of view.

While my blood based walkie talkies worked I found out I could put another one of my abilities in to it right now I was only making ones with fireball ability as fire is always useful.

But that's about it I need a more useful power to give them I put my only hand on my chin and asked but what, healing spells would remove the point of a healing unite. Then I was drawn away by my son running in.

Junior held out his hand holding a tinny hurt golem she was injuried and modeled after a fiary her damage was a crack around a gem in her forehead like some on tried to rip it out.

I listen to my son's story he said he was help Mi mine when they hit a room in the middle of it and this little thing fell out.

Something this tiny would be a dungeon guide, we hit a dungeon I then asked aloud, " if your still working are you the guardian of a dungeon."

The little thing nodded and said, "I'm returner keeper of Velvet's hidden treasury which is my maker, my dad's grave. Humans this disrespecting it. Five an Assassin a Crusader Guardian, wizard and bishop and an enchanter!"

the little thing kneeled in Juniors hands and bowed, "they are destroying everything looking for the treasure! Please Ogre you can have the treasure just please while I still work get those humans out of there and stop them from destroying my father's grave."

Ogrehisa smiled and said, "well then rally the tropes son we have humans who need to learn a listen!"

Junior then smiled and ran off.

Point of view change to Ogrehisa.

I walked in to the entrance we found it lead right to the treasure room I helped myself to two storage items right away one that holds 1000 items and one that allows for stockpiling 999 of each item shocking the human girls other than Yuuko who ever saw me eat items before I could hear them saying " he really will eat anything!"

At that point I notice returner's maker's skeleton it was sitting on a thorn it had what I first thought was a gauntlet but no it was solid metal it was a replacement arm! It was the wrong side but I'm sure I can switch the joins and thumb around!"

I carefully removed it and ripped off the tied up sleeve where gone arm was and I slammed on the gauntlet part of the replacement limb and fell over screaming as it connected it covered my arm up to the shoulder and rearranged itself to be a right arm.

I made a fist I could feel the fingers touching the palm I looked at it and smiled it was painful l but worth it I could see its powers can't' be destroyed! Can absorb different metals to make it's self-stronger!

and finally alchemy! It can use the metal to alter its shape form normal fingers to claws or to morph any base metal in to any metal it absorbed! I bet I could even use the holly part to store my blood! To make blood healing and golem making easier!

I was moving a little of my blood into it smiling as I went off and picked up a spear that had a dragon molded in to it I could see its powers able to stab a thousand at once I can triple it with tristab I got from the three horned unicorns.

I had the goblins moving treasure in and my girls looking for other useful things while I order Gobukichi and my son to go seal the main entrance no one else but us is coming in this place!

I then took off with my weapon holding it in my new right arm smiling! So good to have another arm!

I could hear the humans saying, "we scared of the monster generator so it should be easy with no more monsters protecting this place!"

that's when I walked up felt weird to be on the monster side of a dungeon but I said, "Not quite you still have the final boss to fight! Me the black ogre! Killer of the red bear!

Two knights one with a cross on their shield readied their swords, the bishop and wizard a high wizard at that held out their staffs and fired off a large explosive blast!

I moved my spear to my other hand and held out my metal arm blocking the attack, wait returner said there was five and I only see four! I looked confused as my arm blocked the attack so I took no damage to the human's shock.

What did she say the fifth one was? I then heard the crusader gasp, "THAT WAS YOUR STRONGEST SPELL!" I held my chin and said, "Shut up I'm trying to remember what your fifth member was!"

In a moment behind me I heard " STOP SPEAKING OUR LANGUE OGRE!" I then felt what felt like a bug bite on the back of my neck now I remember assassin! I then span around knocking the Assassin in the head with my metal fist so hard his skull was smashed killing him I then removed his weapon a large jack knife! Was in the back of my neck and it felt like a bug bite! I know the wound was already healed thanks to my blood being healing potion but still!?

How strong am I? I shrugged it off as I eat the knife as a little snack before burping! How the hell did that Ninja want to be sneak up on me?

The crusader and guardian then charged with glowing swords oh enchanted blades I then stabbed my spear into the ground making energy spear heads burst form the ground! 1500 hit both of them impaling them to high hell killing them!

Tri-stab works amazingly with this weapon! Too bad this is a curb-stomp battle! I was hoping for more of a challenge!

I notice the bishop and wizard trying to run so I rose my hand making earth spikes burst from the ground impaling and killing them!

I sighed as I moved to eat my kills I was getting their skills wwich where shockingly impressive the wizard allow tripled my magic user level! Sense I've become an ogre there has been no challenges!

the most amazing one was the assassin who's stealth skill was so high level it snuck up on me allowing him to hit me! I mean he didn't do shit! But at least he hit me!

Now I have that level of stealth and what's new blessings I have a total of five now! I'm now blessed to high heaven! I'm not even a year old and I'm already over powered as fuck!

You know what! I pinched the bridge of my nose I have better thing to do then worry about how over powered a character I am!

I need to go made storage communication bands! Hug my son and get busy with my harem!

I then walked to see return smiling as she shut down, "thank you!" her body then vanished leaving only her gem which I picked up and eat. The alter said skill gained the golden rule!

Next day

I was walking when I heard screams and came to check it out I spotted a big red ogre who was formerly Gobukichi Now Ogrekichi he was bigger than me because he was all muscle.

I walked over and hugged my friend who hugged me.

third person point of view.

Ogrehisa said, " Why didn't you tell me you were close to ranking up"

Ogrekichi smiled and said, "I'm not the only one!"

Junior then walked out now about two heads shorter then his father his skin was tan human and his hair was dark brown he had a large horn with an orange mark on his right check a sigh of his new blessing. HE had one horn and like OgreKichi he was dressed in a loincloth.

Junior held his hands out summoning a lighting ball, " check it out I got a blessing form a lighting god!"

Yuuko then walked and fainted as she said, "My baby ranked up! NOT READY!"

later on Goblin grandpa, "let's see now a lighting blessed mixblood ogre high grade and a fire bleed high grade ogre amazing not as amazing as our chef but not bad!

Hideyoshi looked at Junior who was not a head taller than him and his twin sister, " and he looks more like Akihisa then his dad!"

Ogrekichi smiled, "you know sense you've been an Ogre Ogrehisa I haven't been able to spare with you! I've missed our rivalry!"

Ogrehisa them smiled,

a few hours later everyone was gathered to see Ogrehisa and Ogrekichi sparing both in just loincloth so no armor just ogre vs ogre!

Ogrehisa's point of view.

I wasn't using any magic or weapons not for this fight this was finally a challenge I was a voiding his swings like always he was all strength no speed no agility! He would beat any normal human but not me!

in moments I was behind him and kicked his legs form under him and as he fell I jumped on him and grabbed his neck with my left real hand and smiled as I won. IT took me what felt like hours to fine that opening!

I'm the littler guy yet I still came out on top! I smiled! At my victory finally a challenge! Thanks to my best friend's drive to always try out do me! Rivalry is just disguised friendship after all!

When I first meet him I thought of him as a pawn but I know better he is my friend my brother! We sharpen and make eachother's stronger!

I smiled as he smiled Good to have a challenge again! even if it's one I can beat!

Later on I had Ogrekichi fit for new armor and he kept his battle axe his new size allowing him to hold it with one hand freeing him up for a magic shield that absorbs damage!

an armed patch would be more of a challenge but I just smiled and said, "Form now own All rank ups will be honored by gives form the vault!"

I could spy Gobumi looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes, when will this two just confess already!

I then looked to my son dressed in salvaged armor form the crusader he had an armored plate armored shoulder plates and gauntlets he ripped off the cage and, he had side armor and armored boats. He had on black cloths under the armor.

the armor was now pure grey having had to be altered to fit his larger size, I need to figure out that change size to fit wear enchantment the Kobold have. He was holding two large spears and smiling, as I saw him walk over to Emery and spinel to talk to them about something.

I was then had my focus pulled by Gobumi who said, "Someone to see you!"

I then walked to see elves my defeat of the bear had finally gotten attention.

I listen to it elf human and Goblin are all similar so I could get the jest of what he was saying. He was offering to buy our help in a war against humans with month worth of food and two elf women.

An offer of food would stop people from hunting and getting exp which would slow down rank ups so that's a no! woman being treated as priority that's also a no! He looked so smug and sound so stuck up like I would take it and I said, "sorry this is a slave free settlement so NO!"

I roared the no using ever intimidation skill I had!

the elf growled and pulled out a dagger and spoke "DIRTY ANIMAL!"

in moments all of the elves had energy spears to their necks even the hidden archers. " Next time hide your archers better! You came asking for help you should have sound nice! And also I don't do business in women! That allow is why I most decline! But I will enjoy this here's a deal for you! Leave now and live or be captured!"

the elf leader yelled " HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN TO ME!" in a moment my new energy spears hit them all I nthe gut making them pass out as they vanished I combined the weapon's power with my venom to knock them out I could have killed them all but I have a much better idea!

When by the time the elves wake up they will be stripped of their gear and there Mithril weapons. I will feed some of that to my new arm so I'll be able to turn normal metal In to it so now the goblins will have it just like the elves!

best part that's one of the ingredients need for the fertility potion the only one left is hair form a human queen!

I sighed for the goblins to come get the elves.

I then had the weapons moved to the vault witch I was now connected to thanks to the storage items I eat.

I then spotted some older goblins trying to leave so I walked over to them, "What is this!"

they were shaking and shivering, "We don't like how your running things and are leaving!

I put my hand on their faces they are just leaving with the gear they came in and they are weaker than my generation and seem unable to rank up. I could kill them and eat htem for the exp towards my next rank up but " Ok then see you later!"

I then summoned a chest and opened it to pull out elf daggers and hand one to each and said, " those elves where load in this take this as parting gifts!"

If I killed and eat them I would be the same old time goblins as them I'll take the high road and cut my loses and be a good boss and give my former minions parting gifts because I'm a nice guy!

I watched as they left, and besides they are useless and weak I put a drop of my blood in one of the dagger's sheaves so when they all die I'll be able to go and reclaim them.

I give it a weak!

Meanwhile Third person point of view.

Junior was looking at Spinel and Emery and asked, "So moms do you think you guys can do it?"

Spinel held her chin, "Well I have the time maker jobclass.

Emery put a finger on her chin and thought, "And I did just get the spirit smith jobclass. So I think we might be able to do it and besides if we can make this magic gun thing you want I'll make improving and enchanted that halberd super easy!"

Spinel then removed her fireball spell talking band and said, "Ok I'll just have to ask your dad for another one of this because his blood and fireball power will make this easier!"

Emery then put a hand on Junior's horn, " and Ogrehisa junior your horn is small and your pretty human sized your like a tall muscle knight I bet I can make a helmet with a hollow horn for you to wear and you'll base right for a human with the noir solider jobclass."

Junior smiled, "then I could be a spy and scout in human kingdoms! You're the best!

to be continued.


	7. Building an army!

junior's point of view.

I was sitting down on a stump throwing a bone watching a black wolf chase after it and return it to me, I took it and smiled dad used his animal taming job class to tame all the animals here he plans on the hid bears being rides for the army.

we're going to ride monster bears into battle! Going to be fun, and I like my new dog lead. Who's bone I throw again and smiled as he ran back with it.

I smiled and petted his head I then got up when I heard Mother Emily calling she was holding my helmet made with a hollow horn I smiled as I took it and put it on lifting the battle eye cover, "So do I look human?"

Emily smiled and said, " very much soo."

the goblins then all yelled and signed for following looks like the elves woke up.

I then ran over to them with Lead following me just in time to see the elf leader charging at my dad and dad just grabbed him growled and eat him to the shock and horror of the other elves. "GO DAD!"

Point of view change to Ogrehisa's point of view.

I eat the elves I could now perfectly understand the other elves screams of horror as I got a notification I gained deal making, this idiot only skill. I Whipped my mouth he tastes worse than those enslavement band!

I hate the idea of slaver but one of their effects were truth curse the ability to remove someone's ability to life that was too useful a power to pass up!

I spit to get the taste of dumbass out of my mouth, I then saw the screaming Elves and roared using all my intimidation skills.

the elves all shut up as I said, "Now listen your so called perfect leader throw your lives away out of fucking pride! His idiots as brought you here were only the strong will survive! So that will happen! You will all face a goblin! Win you live die… YOUR FUCKING LUNCH!"

the elves all screamed as my normal goblins came in, I'm sick of having normal lowly stupid weak goblins in my forces! This battles will either help them finally rank the hell up or get them killed either way less useless units in my army!

and the battles start I rigged who fought who so the females battled the weakest goblins I may be a monster but I'm still a gentleman.

at the end all the females survived and only a few males, Looks, and I only lost one goblins, As I looked at the corpse of killed elves and ordered them to be used as animal feed.

I saw the winning elves cheering about being freed and I laughed, "I said you would live not go free take them all away. They are prisoners of war till they pledge undying loyalty to the goblin nation!"

the elves all screamed as my goblins put callers on them, my new cursed callers with an altered version of loyalty spell used in enslavement bands, It won't take away their free well just remove their ability to lie and make them unable to go back on their word. So when they promise their loyalty they'll be unable to betray.

I know a forced merger like this is counter my normal outlook but this is a massive force I need this force! There forging skills, archery spells, and numbers to my forces as it is I'm already running a skeleton crew thanks to the fucking old times leaving…. I hate the older generation them so much.

I then rubbed my chin when I spotted Fean dragging a large spiked club that was clearly enchanted.

I then picked it up as she was struggling I looked at it, it looked like a normal ogre sized Kanabo but the tip was hollow with a whole cut out and I sensed and enchanted meant that felt familiar, I then point it to the roof and it fired a fireball and my eyes widen.

Fean adjusted her glasses as she said, "well there goes to surprise." I then looked at her as she explained it was something junior asked her and Emily to work on together a magic gun if you will useable for ogres to gain ranged combat.

I smiled in pride, "take all the old fireball bands no one is using anymore and use them to make more of this! I want more ogres! And they will need this!"

Fean smiled and left with a spring in her step, "yes dear."

I then spotted my son and gave him his magic gun with pride and said, "good job son!"

He smiled brightly.

Later on I was in the holding cells holding the elves ten males half as many as they use to be and all seven females.

All standing still with pride minus two females who were promising loyalty to me on the spot spot

One of the idiots two girls Arue yelled " Please let us out! We promise our loyalty! Just let us out of the cage!"

the other one of the idiots' girls Kirue likewise yelled, I sighed I saw this coming. It was clear this two the ones used in the two girls to help us bet where not treated all that well by what I could only believe was there owner who I eat.

I put my metal arms palm on my face as I let the two out they promised at the same time so looks like they'll be elf unit's commanders. I'll send them to the other leaders to teach them how to land and may be get them some confidents.

…. I hate slavery, having no chose in what you do, I looked at the other five females and ten males. They have a chose sit here or join me and be free. I know that's not much better but it's still better than no chose at all.

Return to third person point of view.

Later on the woods.

Junior had sis magic gun shouldered with his pet wolf lead following him and form the trees he spotted a group of human travelers and he smiled as he put the magic gun into his wrist band which had the storage ability. " Ok boy you stay hidden unless they don't believe I'm human!"

He then closed moved his face protect down and walked ahead remaining hidden till he was a in front of the humans on that path he saw them a man, a woman who was holding a baby. The man was pulling a cart.

Junior waves, "Hello travelers where are you heading?"

the man then said, "No idea all we know is our village burned down sir. Knight Do you know where we can go?"

Junior put his hand on his chin, "there's a fork in the road up ahead the path on the left heads to a place where three ogres live along with a horde of hobgoblins who work for them. The one on the left is a long road to a human settlement it'll get you to a village but I'll take a long time!"

The woman smiled, "thank you sir knight!" they then walked past him

Junior smiled and when they were gone he removed his helmet and whistles of lead to come out, he got down and pet the wolf making its tail wag. "I did it Lead! They thought I was human with the helmet!"

Junior smiled as he put it on, " I can scout out human towns now! This is great boy! I hope they make it to the town ok…. But come on let's go tell my moms and dad."

Junior then ran off his pet wolf behind him.

once back at the group he was talking with his mother Yuuko," the helmet worked! They bought it!

Yuuko put her left hand on her hip and shoulder her spear with her right, "yeah but they were not nobles or trained fighters whose job it is to pick up on deceptions. Just because it work on a family running form a fire doesn't mean it'll work on a whole town son."

Junior crossed his arms, "you really know how to bring a guy down mom."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "I'm your mother my job is to make sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself killed."

Junior pulled out his magic gun and shouldered it, "Mom I'm an ogre!"

Yuuko was crying, "and only a few months old! It's so not fair!" she then whipped her tears, "and already just like your father."

they then heard something going on in the thorn room.

so they ran to see the Kobold in the thorn room on knees begging there leader akitainu had his spear on the ground, " please all black ogre mightiest of all Shoguns please we will forever serve you if you help us avenge our home!"

Ogrehisa looked confused, "So let me get this straight a large number of armed skeletons attacked your village destroying it with their numbers so you came pardon the pun running with your tails between your legs here?

the leader bowed again, and he said, "you have my word as the kobolds current leader I Akitainu speak only the truth in this and we give you our unending loyalty if you help us destroy them to reclaim our honor oh mighty shogun!"

Gobumi then walked in and said, "Do you have any idea how many of you we've eaten?"

Akitainu then said," We eat our own once we die as well! It is a fact of the matter one must eat to survive if one can't survive the least they could do is give someone else the chance to."

Ogrehisa shoulder his magical spear and tapped on the arm of his stone thorn letting that sink in, " well now. Don't know what to think of that! Well I can't say nothing after all the people I eat so Akitainu rise! For this day forth you are your people's commander and leader of their force under my behalf! While you may still command your people my word is now above yours!"

He smiled happily.

later on that day

Ogrehisa, Ogrekichi, Akitainu , gobuSato , Gobumi, Gobue and Supesei, they were watching the members of their units the weakest they brought battling armed skeletons with hobuJi and Hideyoshi who was now in an nurse outfit healing the injured to get them fighting.

Ogrehisa's point of view.

we brought the weakest along with the kobold forces I was going to let them train the skeletons kept coming from within the cave an endless army, or creature factor was inside the cave why waste suck a chance on getting this goblins to rank up!

Akitainu was prizing my genius as a shogun, he's an ass kisser but I'll deal with him! The two elf girls were in the battle armed elf solders former mythril swords.

they were smiling as they slashed the skeletons, all this time I remembered something return told me about how the humans chased off the emotionally unstable skeleton maker, who was a human in life who promised to always protect his friends tomb.

that desire to protect his friend is what made him get up as an undead. I've tried some of this bones some kills like the immunity to slashing stabbing and fire were useful, while the weakness against light and holly items was going to be a pain in my ass!

I have no doubt this skeleton is the one that was chased out grieving over abandoning his friend well I have an answer for him! I then spotted one skeleton against the army, they were finally killing them faster than the thing could make them.

I called off the fight as I walked into the cave to spot the skeleton armed with a sword summoning larger black one's with battle axes.

I remember everything about this thing and said, "I feel sorry for you! You won't to protect your friends tomb! Well your powers will protect it it's part of my home now! But you've caused to much damage to run free! So I'll be fucking taking them!"

I summoned my magical spear heads only to smile when the black skeletons blacked them with shields powerful things.

I then glow bright as I triggered a buff and said, "I need a boost for you!" I then charged in and smashed the black ones with my own fist!

before my short boost of power was used up I charged at the creature maker and smiled as I smashed it's eat and eat it's bones!

I got the alert of skill gained, undead summoning!

I then walked out to the gathered warriors and summoned the skeletons in mass showing I had claimed the beast powers as my own and said, "may the training battle continue!"

I'll have to put this power in a band or something for my son!

do I feel sorry for the thing yes? Was I going to pass on an instant army? Hell no!

I heard cheers as I play with the summons the thing didn't know what it had it had zombies but unlike in the movies this where weak and powerless and only use was throwing them into water supplies to poison villages with their funk.

I watched the zombie's legs give out making it hit the ground and it's head smash, Like I said useless outside of poisoning or other get them sick plans. This thigns where gross not even the corpse eating Gobufu who had ranked up into a ghoul and changed her name to Gurufu would touch the things.

I then summoned ghost couldn't touch them! Nothing solid useless for spying and scouting if I found a person who can touch these things I'll bite them so I can eat one got dam it!

And finally I summoned Black skeletons for them to fight and I found something shocking I could mix my skills and job class into this skeletons.

I gave one a mage class and it battled with a staff it used to shoot fireballs. I smiled what a wonderful day!

I then heard Hideyoshi crying about the nurse outfit only for Yuuko to say, "your in it because you're the doctor's helper and besides you have the legs for it sis!"

I could hear Hideyoshi crying, "I'm a boy!"

I smiled the more things change the more they stay the same. And now with the Kobolds enchantment to make cloths alter in shape to fit the wearer we won't have to waste time altering scavenged armor or clothing as one size now fits all.

I have a massive army but even with the remove of alterations I still don't have enough to probably run the mines!

it's gotten so big I need more numbers! And these skeletons can only battle.

The next morning, I smiled the normal goblins where now all hobgoblins finally no more goblins!

Point of view change Juniors.

I was out in the forest with lead reading for my mom's book I found the spell pages ok but what I was really interested was the pages on my dad's world. An Aunt I'll never meet.

Strange people and places and no magic! How do they get by without it, and the portal that opens once a year I wonder if they are more?

to be continued


	8. Junior's first date!

Junior's point of view.

I was walking in the woods, with lead, Dad was happy about us getting a hobogoblin Shaman who's power to control and enhance the dead would give his skeletons resistance to day light and holly objects, and attacks.

Me I was bored and walking around holding a long spear, I had the magic gun stored in my talking band witch had the storage ability.

My armor shined up and painted nice so it looks as good as new and form the kingdom.

I was walking wishing something amazing would happen, after reading about the book I want to know about my parents original world neither would talk about it, and aunt hideyoshi just rambles about wanting to go back.

I mean grow up auntie. I then spotted a vortex up ahead and ran off "What this?"

I ran off saying " come on lead let's check this out!" I jumped over a downed tree and moved along, with my dog behind me finally my own adventure!

Point of view change to third.

In another world

Kubo was crying as he walked down the street with Miharu, "Akihsia! Taken away! By a bubble gum haired insane bitch!"

Miharu petted his back and looked sad, " I know I can't say much but if this happened to Minami I don't know what I would do."

Kubo Cried " you would be like Yuuko running into the woods to die!" He cried as he pulled out a tissue, "I should have joined her!"

Miharu looked confused, " no body was found!"

they then passed by a fortune teller machine that said, "she is still alive reunite with Akihisa Yoshii!"

Both jumped and their eyes widen as they looked to see it was not plugged in and it's ball was glowing.

Kubo and Miharu jumped into each other's arms as the ball showed images of the Black ogre.

the fortune teller machine "The gods In the heavens above took pity on the boy and gave him new life in another world reborn as a monster! The gate between worlds opened and Yuuko simple crossed over to join her true love!"

Kubo was shaking as he looked at it, "Either I'm going crazy are something magical is happening!"

Miharu was shaking saying, "Agreed!"

the machine's metal face fell off to reveal a mass of darkness under it that said, "boy Kubo you wished to join the boy as did Yuuko That wish I shall grant! But as payment your friend shall join you in the land of monsters!"

Miharu yelled, "SAY WHAT NOW!?"

The Machine moved it's hands together making a vortex form around them within the vortex was amazing lights and images of monsters goblins, ogres Kobold, and elves. " Tell the Black ogre the being who allowed his rebirth says hi!"

in a moment Kubo and Miharu found themselves in a forest around them where lizard people with rusty swords and wooden shields around them.

Kubo then shivered and said, " I believe in magic now!"

Miharu was shaking and said, "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WISHED FOR MONEY!?"

As the lizardmen moved in Junior and lead showed up and yelled, "Step away from the humans!" He then tapped the symbol on his armor and said, "in the name of the kingdom!"

the lizardmen laughed, " fool we know you are not a knight the symbol upon your armor is for a republic! Not a kingdom!"

Junior face palmed and said, "GOT DAM IT! I'll know next time! I'll know next time! Fine let's try this again!" he then removed his helmet Making Kubo gasp and Blush.

Junior then said, "I am Ogrehisa junior Son of the Black ogre, and one of his human brides! Leave the humans alone under the name of the slayer of the red bear!"

One of the lizard men yelled, "As if we will listen to a brat using his father's name as a shield!"

Kubo adjust his glasses and said, "akihisa's son!" IT wasn't that hard to figure out the same face and the similar name!

the lizardmen charged in a moment Junior pulled out his magic gun from his band making Miharu's eyes widen as in one swing Most of the lizardmen where knocked away their skulls bashed in, their bodies covered in wholes form the spikes, and others knocked in to trees.

the ones who made it out of the swing tried to run only for the club to shoot fireballs setting the lizards one fire making them fall over.

Kubo's eyes widen at the sight as the dog ran in to eat the flaming lizard, "ok goodboy! I hope!"

Miharu's jaw dropped, one of the lizardmen grabbed her and held his sword to her neck making her shake and shiver.

The lizardman said, "Stand down half human freak! You have to much humanity to allow a woman to die!"

Junior dropped the club and spear, " you are a sexiest coward!"

The lizardman throw Miharu to the ground making her fall on her leg as she heard a snap and yelled in pain!

The lizardman charged only for junior to grab the sword and say, " Lighting strike!" Lighting flow form his hand into the sword into the lizardman making it scream as it fell over electrocuted to death!

Junior then ran to Miharu who was holding her knock he saw it was turning purple, "you broke wait hold on!" he then pulled out a bottle of something and made Miharu drink it and in a moment her leg was all better, "there good old healing potion!"

Miharu spat and whipped her mouth, "That's disgusting! What is it made form!"

Junior then said, "it's not made form anything my dad just bleeds it!"

Miharu's eye twitched, "Wait I just drank…. Eww!" She then fainted.

Kubo then passed out when Junior got up and looked at him Kubo looked happy with blood dripping form his nose!"

Junior shrugged as he gathered up the lizardmen and put them in his band, " at least I'm coming back with food!"

Later on When Miharu woke up she was in a cave and Saw Yuuko looking at her in her samurai gear, "How did you get here?"

Miharu blinked, " Kubo made a wish on a fortune telling machine….. I'm not making this up!"

Yuuko shrugged, " makes about as much sense as anything else welcome to monster world I share Akihsia with my harem sisters and get a job here and pull your own weight till the door opens up again. As we won't' have free loaders."

As she left Junior came in and said, " Hi!"

Miharu got up " YOU STAY AWAY YOU MADE ME DRINK BLOOD!"

Junior then held out the book and said "Read this!"

Miharu then read, " Miharu was angered, as she read this…. Slowly learning her belief that all men are pigs was wrong and the only pig was her father who….." She cried and skipped that part and read, "Not knowing that Akihisa suffered the same fate at the hands of his own … big sister….. Meaning she and he where the same…. But unlike the boy who hid his pain behind the mask of a happy fool she hid hers behind a mask of anger."

Miharu was crying as she took the book reading it her whole life was in it as was everyone else and other pages, "What is this!?"

Junior sat down, gave her a hug and whipped away her tears " a magic story book, Look I'm sorry. I didn't handle the lizards fast enough SO you got hurt." He pulled out a cabob and asked, "you hungry?"

Miharu held her stomach then said, "that depends? What is that!?" Junior then said, " the thing that held a sword to your neck!"

Miharu then blinked and said, " No thank you I'm a vegetarian!" in a moment Junior then eat it, and " well more for the rest of us!"

Miharu's eye twitched "How can you eat that? It was talking moments ago?"

Junior then helped her up and said, " it's the food chain! Besides it's how me and super power works." Miharu looked confused so While Junior walked with her he said, "What dad eats he gains the powers and abilities of. He has gained abilities that people work there whole lives to learn by simple biting at there hair."

Miharu's eyes widen as she blinked a few times, "Ok creepy!"

Junior then said, " I have the same power I just have to eat a lot of something to gain a power, form the lizard meat I brought back dad got all the powers of a lizardman and I just got can breath underwater. Witch is ironic as I can't swim!"

Miharu then blinked and said, " I'm sorry but did you just say you can't swim?"

Junior brought her out of the cave to the building village around it and said, "No ogre can naturally swim, I may be half human but I still sink like a rock. Dad got enchanced swimming form one of the lizards making him the first ogre to be able to swim. Why do you think I'm still eating the things?"

Miharu blinked, "that sounds bad I mean your stuck sinking in water for the rest of your…" Junior then cut her off by saying, "I'm stuck with it till I either get the power to swim or rank up."

Junior saw Miharu was confused so he continued to talk as he showed her around.

Later in the woods Junior pulled a spear out form his band and hand it to Miharu and she gasp and said "WAIT WHAT IS THIS!?""

Junior pulled out a staff and said, " your training Look you need to survive here and unlike aunt Hideyoshi I don't see you as a nurse, I see you as a warrior in the front charge. Look My dad called me he fights by picturing the enemy as people he wants to harm and that lets him unleash the bank of furry he has within."

Junior then put on his helmet and touched the side of it saying, "Undead summons!" in a moment five skeletons burst form the ground making Miharu scream as she held out the spear, the skeletons were simple shieldmen no weapons.

Junior rolled his eyes, "Relax will you Dad forged his control over the dead into my helmet! So I can call this guys out, they are shieldmen all they have is shield bashing and blocking.

Miharu was blinking and Junior just said, "instead of skeletons picture your dad."

Miharu then blinked before going in to rage mode and slashing and hacking at the skeletons missing the message, " Job class spearmen and berserker gained"

in a moment the Miharu's spear broke as three skeletons where town and one of the two remaining ones didn't have a shield.

Junior then throw her the staff witch she used to finish off the shieldless one.

She then attack the shields men knocking away it's shield braking the staff and she used what was left to smash the skeleton's head in she then dropped it and smiled.

Miharu jumped at Junior and hugged him and said, "I feel so much better now thanks I need that. Let's see now you took me on a walk help me through some issues and cared about me… Let's call this a first date!"

Junior blushed under his helmet and gasp, " but I thought …."

Miharu put a finger to his lip and said, " I do and I also like boys I just hide it because I hate the fact I liked boys because I thought they where all like my dad. But I'm over that problem and ready to be happy and be me." She bumped her hip against his making Junior stutter in shock.

Junior fell over back words redder then Ogrekichi under his helmet. Miharu giggled cutely.

elsewhere in the goblin village. The Dyrad woman Ogrehisa had meet now named Doriane was walking meeting the other harem girls, the flower bud on her head had bloomed and she was in a pink dress her skin slightly gree.

Doriane span and said, 'Hi Ogrehisa shortly after your last visit I ranked up to Dorian now I can move around so I came here"

Rubellia, Yuuko Gobumi emery Felicia Alma and Spinel all hugged her and said, ' Nice to meet our sister at long last!"

Ogrehisa smiled," my harem is finally all together I got swimming and underwater breathing, and my son got a date so nice."

Yuuko yelled, " MY BABY IS ON A DATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Meanwhile.

Kubo was in the lab in a robe like Spinel he had been made her assistance and he smiled, ' I'll make Akihsia proud!"

to be continued. 


	9. Ranking ups!

A few weeks later Miharu was in the forest dressed in a white top brown pants bare foot holding a long handled battle axe that head a spear head between the two axe blades.

She was with Junior looking at the newly ranked up lead. The black wolf was now horse sized covered in bone like armor plating on it's back neck, head, and claws making them longer, plus a spiked bone ball was on it's tail. It's head at one large horn.

Junior held his chin and said, " What did my dog just rank up into?"

Miharu shouldered her weapon and petted the dog's head, "I have no idea what I'm looking at here?"

Junior then looked up at the sun, " he's in sun light without a protection spell, so he's not an undead being. You know what let's just call it a skull hound, and rename him skull." The wolf howled showing he liked the new name.

Miharu smiled and said, "Now then wonder what's going on with your dead."

Meanwhile with Ogrehisa.

Ogrehisa's point of view.

I stood among the corpses of elves and knocked out humans who were webbed up before me was a knocked out elf princess who was knocked out. I kneeled she had transparent butterfly like wings, She was a ranked up elf or high elf.

I smirked high elf was like hobogoblin not born as one, it'll be your first rank up. With all those elves now chosen to join me over staying in jail, means I'll have flying army by time they rank up.

But I snapped myself out of it as much as I would love to take credit for the courage of the murdered elves it was the humans they ambushed them, killed them and tried to get the princess.

I picked the girl up and sighed for Ogrekichi to take the humans, Humans don't belong in the forest so as a leader, and citizen I have to stop them from ruining our home!

Plus I plan on biting all of this guys pinky fingers off to jack what ever skill and job classes they have. Win win!

point of view change to third person.

Yuuko, Mi, Rubellia, Emery, Felicia, Alma Spinel and Doriane were looking at the knocked out elf princess.

Doriane looked confused," is she going to be our new sister wife?"

Spinel adjusted her glasses, " No, she was knocked out and drugged by humans we're just standing guard to make sure she doesn't freak out when the knock out drugs wear off."

Alma shivered, "drugged with a knock out drug by a group of human solider I can't think of a worst thing that could happen!" Everyone paled when she said that.

Felicia shivered, "Why would you say that sis?"

Emery was knocking her head against a cave wall, " I'm going to be doing this to get rid of the mental image."

Rubellia shoulder her sword, "well I'm going to join Ogrehisa in torturing information out of the captives!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Why we can just put the can't lie caller on them!"

Mi then put her hands on her hips and said, " Yuuko my sister wife and best friend torturing, the enemy is way more fun."

the echo of human screams could be heard through the cave screaming in pain. Rubellia then followed the sounds.

Elsewhere Junior was handing bracelets to the elves that joined them, '"here it'll make your own kind think your goblins, don't want no turn coat related political problems we need to focus on fighting the human kingdoms."

As the elves took them Miharu said, " this is like the reverse of how this goes in story books."

Junior then looked at her and said, " well that's because most of the time humans win, and the winners are the one who get to tell the story."

Miharu then hugged her boyfriend and said, "Another reason not to like human boys, I'll stick with monsters." She then kissed him Making the half ogre blush.

the sound of a lady elf yelling was then heard and Junior said," I take it the elf princess is awake, and saw my dad."

Miharu then said, " yeah a black ogre with a magic metal arm a magical spear, and the power to steal the powers of what he eats, if I woke up to that I would scream too."

the two then looked at each other and followed the scream and joined Ogrehisa's wives in listening in on the conversation.

Ogrehisa then said, " I'm not the one who drugged you it was the humans. Now princess I didn't save you because I'm a nice guy, I saved you as human solider in our forest shows they are picking a fight, a war is clearly coming, and I would very much like to be on the winning side. Won't you agree?"

the princess nodded as Ogrehisa said, "I am Ogrehisa, the black ogre, killer of the red bear, murder of orcs, king of the goblins and the demon emperor of war! now tell me your name!" the ogre impassionedly interlocked his fingers and shoot her a glare.

The elf princess then said, " Mail Failo Rheinfall! Daughter of the elf village chief princes and shrine maiden."

Ogrehisa smiled as he said, "Good now let's talk!"

Ogrehisa's point of view.

the talk was simple I explained the information I tortured out of the enemy, they planned on attacking the forest joined with an empire. I left the details out, after all if I gave all the big details the elves won't need to strike a deal with me, and I have to show them how's boss

She was shaking and shivering I made it a point of the conversation that me and Ogrekichi saved her form human men who drugged her with a knock out drug. I don't want to imagine what could have happened if we hadn't been there saw what was happening and did something, and I'm sure she wants to imagine it even less.

I smiled she was nodding, in agreement with me on my we'll take you home if you pay wen we make it to your village.

She smiled and tried to change the subject and asked about the team they sent here to ask for help. I smiled and spoke a half truth, "there is mass of elf corpse a few miles north of here any chance that's them?"

She gasped believing they died on the way, I smiled I wasn't even lying, there was a mass of elf corpse it's where we dumped the ones who lost their lives when we picked them clean of anything useful, and the one half speed aging skill I got form eating there flesh was an amazing gift one I made sure to forge into items so they fellow goblins can share in a longer life.

The elf girl was crying and I said, " No tears miss, you're a princess a future leader, your subject dying in the line of duty is a fact of the job, I've lost a few goblins in the war for survival Don't see me crying over them."

Well now again this was true, but the ones I lost where all of the older stupider weaker completely useless older generation, Sei and Sato are the exception they ranked up and got smarter.

I saw Mail's eyes widen in shock she was looking at me like I was an uncaring monster so I said, " Miss I have eight wives who I love, I would kill a bastard to keep them safe in fact I have." She gasped.

I rose my hand and said, " you see now my first actions as my generations leader was to alter are society so we would have one to start with, starting with women are respect equals who chose their own mate, not breeding stock. Some old timer didn't agree with that and tried to kill me to use six of my current wives as breeding stock. So I killed him to keep them save. Ripped his heart out right in front of those who side with him to send the message."

Mail was shivering and asked, "What message is that?"

I then smiled and said, "there is a word for anyone who messes with me or the ones I care about, and it's lunch!"

She screamed when I said it. I smirked and said, " Now that we have the fact it's a you keep your word or your lunch kind of think out of the way I can count on my payment for my services."

Mail was shaking with fear as she nodded yes and I got up with a smile, " Good now I'm going to my wives don't disturb us, unless you want to join princess!" I saw her turn red and let out and eep as I walked away.

It is good to be the king!

the next day me Yuuko, GobuMi,, Miharu, Skull and Junior where walking Mail home.

in a moment the village chief and old high elf ran out and hugged his daughter, "My baby girl!"

I then coughed and sighed to junior, " As one parent to another I couldn't let those humans who killed your men and force feed your child a knock out drug get away with it!"

I saw his eyes widen as he quickly ran over to me and bowed in gratitude, " thank you for saving my daughters life!"

the old elf then called for his men to bring something wrapped up he unwrapped it to reveal a bow and hand it to me, "I know this cannot express my graduate for you saving my baby girl, but please accept this token of my thanks."

I looked at the bow it was enchanted I hand it to Mi who pulled back the string making a golden energy arrow appear it in making her gasp.

The chief then explained, " the bow is enchanted to make its own arrows and to ever miss. It was made long ago the secrets to it's creation lost so only two remain."

I smiled and said thanks on the outside on the inside I was thinking how easy it would be with my magic forging and crafting skills to reverse engine to make its own arrow part of the enchantment.

I then spoke and said, " Now on the way were me and your daughter talked about a trade agreement and a partnership in this war with the humans."

the chief sighed to follow me inside as I walked with my family inside I would definitely want elf liquor in the trade agreement I tried it form those other elves and it was amazing.

I smirked this was going to be a great deal for me, After all how can a loving father turn down the man who saved his daughter?... What the hell brain? Have I become a full blown villainous protagonist?

….. Doesn't matter what keeps my people safe and betters them is what's best! And if we can do it without having to kill another race again then all the better.

this was a day's travel thanks to the bear we tamed we should be back home by night fall, when this is over."

Return to third person point of view.

The next day in the mines Gobumi had ranked up into a damphir and changed her name to Dhammi.

Hogue had ranked up to half earth lord and changed her name to Asue.

Sato had become a half blood lord able to use the her blood and the blood she spill in battle to make blades for killing, funny I can use my blood as a weapon too thanks to it's healing, blood stealing, and golem making abilities.

Burasato would be amazing as more blood spilled just like me!

I notice the three women where striking magic girl like pose with Supsesei who looked unhappy hinting she was forced into it by her girlfriend Sato.

I rolled my eyes it was stupid, Ogrekichi was having a nose bleed staring at Asue, she had gotten tall strong , yet beautiful she was a true Amazonian beauty I hope he confess to her already.

I then noticed Sato's ogre orbs on her wrist and E's where on her elbow. Ogre orbs were gems that contained the might of an ogre showing even then they weren't as big they had the strength of an ogre.

I then noticed Mi, making an ice sword smiling, she had the protection of the ice god, a blessing like that removes all the weakness to light a vampire would have, after all she's dhampir next would be full blown vampire.

Moments later Ogrekichi pulled me aside and started shaking me, " Ogrehisa buddy! You're a ladies man, how to I get E to life me!"

I forced him to stop shaking me and said, "about dam time you did something about this! The only person who doesn't know about your crush on her is E herself! And this comes full circle as E as a crush on you and only you didn't know!"

Ogrekichi's jaw dropped, "Dude why didn't you tell me?"

I then shrugged, " We thought you would figure it out by now. Which is why I'm saying something now. First She has the same strength as you now so you don't have to worry hurting her so just walk up to her and tell her bow you feel! And I do this because I care about you!"

Form my back a blood tentacle formed pulling a truth caller and putting it on Ogrekichi, "there now when you see her you'll have to tell her how you honestly feel." I was then pulled into a bear hug as he said, "thank you!"

Return to third person point of view.

later on Ogrekichi, and Asue were under sakura trees talking, Asue then looked at his neck, "why do you have a truth caller on?"

Ogrekichi then said, "I was to nervous to spit out how I feel on my own so I went to Ogrehisa who gave me to caller to help me say this… I love you Asue."

Asue gasped and jumped into his arms knocking him to the ground kissing him," YES! I love you too!"

to be continued. 


	10. Taking Flight!

It was a week before the war and all through the goblin community everyone was training.

Ogrehisa was punching and kicking at Ogrekichi who was smiling as he tanked them all and said, " I've never held this happy thank you Ogrehisa!"

Ogrehisa smiled as he said, " yeah love I quit the motivator! I guess the old human saying is true, behind every great man is a great woman!"

Ogrekichi then said, " No wonder you're so great you got so many great women behind you!"

Ogrehisa laughed as he summoned a pointless earth spike to knock his friend down from behind as he jumped back." I officially have to use magic against you now!"

Ogrekichi smiled and said, "yes come at me with your full power my friend!" he then jumped up and went in for a punch!

Meanwhile

Yuuko and Rubellia where sword fighting!

Both woman slashed and clashed blades there red noir solider eyes locking in as they growled.

Yuuko kicked her back making Rubellia stab her sword in to the ground to catch herself as she pulled out her shield form behind her back and charged in for a shield bash.

Yuuko blocked the shield with her sword only to duck and barrel roll back away from her sword, She then put her katana in to her wrist band and pulled out her spear and said, "ok time for more range!"

Yuuko then went in for a long range stab Rubellia easily blocked it with her shield and kept blocking Yuuko's now rapid spear strikes.

The red haired lady knight smirked and said, "Nice to see you put up a fight under that first wife ego of yours."

Yuuko then held her spear with one hand as she pulled out her katana and charged her spear crossing blades with Rubellia's sword forcing both weapons out of there owner's hands.

Yuuko was then on top of Rubella her sword against the red head's shield with a smirk, " I'm a demon child's holly mother! I got more power then you!" in a moment she ripped away the shield and throw it away making Rubellia hold up her hands.

the red head said, " fine you win Lady shogun!" Yuuko then began to remove Rubellia's armor making her blush and ask, " wait what are you doing?"

Yuuko then kissed her and said, "ascertaining my rights as first wife and having fun with my sister wife."

The lady knight's face was as red as her hair as she said, " oh my!" as Yuuko undressed her she said, " Also fun fact this noir solider thing lets you use a power you just had a taste of temporary, like I have temporary ogre strength thanks to my private time with our husband!"

The red head's eyes widen and said, " Fun time counts to nori solider power up! Thati s two useful things!" She was then shut up by Yuuko kissing her!

Meanwhile

Junior was sparing with Miharu.

Her now red eyes showing her noir solider skill tree quickly gave her more strength, to swing her battle axe around easier and quicker.

Junior growled as he avoid the strike, " I like a girl who is in touch with her savage side!"

Miharu blushed and said, " I'm happy you talked me into eating monster meat!"

Junior then pulled out his magic gun and used it's block form to block her strikes, " But your still not a strong as this half ogre!"

Miharu licked her lips and jumped back covering her axe in fire as she said, "I know and your electric kiss are nice and all! But don't count this girl out!"

She then gave a wide arc slash and when Junior went into block she brought it down so it only passed by his club forcing him to jump back to avoid a leg strike.

Junior smiled, " Not many can say they have the strength to change directions mid battle axe swing!"

Miharu's weapon was In the ground so she climbed on to it and jumped pulling a short sword form her wrist band mid air as she clashed weapons with her boyfriend and said, " why thank you honey! I have a great strength trainer! And an even better boyfriend!"

She then jumped back and moved her hand along the sword blade making it shoot a fireball!

Junior side stepped the small ball of fire and said, " Not bad!" he then held up his right hand firing off a lighting bolt that hit the sword and shocked Miharu making her drop it!

Miharu then coughed her hair was spiked up and as she fixed it, " Now you've done it boyfriend!" she then gave an raged tackle that made Junior drop his magic gun club as she forced a kiss on to him!

Junior's eyes widen as Miharu broke the kiss and said, "I'm on top! Got it boyfriend?!"

Junior nodded yes as Miharu forced him to the ground.

Later on Ogrehisa point of view.

Later on we did something we hadn't done in a while we were hunting as a group me, Ogrekichi, Asue, and Dhammi

I took a moment to look and Mi and how far she's come form that goblin girl I first meet. The reason new where hunting was simple!

I then punched a giant bug! This is it we found a part of the forest with giant bugs mantis beetles and warps each the size of a man, each winged and able to fly!

the first flying things I've found! I then ripped a mantis in half and forced its meat into my mouth! I will be flying sooner or later but right now I got exo-Skelton armor and improved slash attacks.

I could see form the corner of my eyes Mi, removing the sunglass I made for her that quickly made the male insect turn on their female counter parts and attack, I smirked her vampire eyes make any male enemy change to outside! So easy to recruit!

I spotted Ogrekichi slashing bugs apart, and Mi taking a page form my book and summoning earth spikes to impale them!

the bugs where just stuck making them easier for her to smash with her new war hammer All the while she was making happy girlish sounds of joy, Making Ogrekichi blush and mutter, " I love that woman!"

I was quick to just grab a beetle and eat it come on wings! and then I finally got it Insect flight!

I smiled as I tried to turn it on I felt my cloths morph into black knight like armor this was my new exo-skeleton armor! I liked it On my back where beetle wings witch I spread and before long I was In the air!

I could see Mi staring wide eyed at me! I spat out a rain of fireballs hitting the bugs and not my team smiling as I watched the area attack In effect.

I made a fist my metal arm the only part of me not covered by the armor but it matters not. Look at me Flying like I've dreamed of sense I was a child in my old life!

I land and watched my handy work, I looked at my reflection in my metal arm my face wasn't covered by my head had a black crown like armor piece formed around my horns.

I looked like a demonic overlord! I'm either an anti-hero or a full blown villainess protagonist. Either way I don't give a flying shit! I am a king what I do is to better my people's lives and make my kingdom stronger! And I don't care if I have to make rivers go red with blood to do it!

… WOW BRAIN WHAT THE HELL!?

I then dropped my armor and heard an eep I then looked down…. My cloths became the armor so when I dropped the armor I was naked!

I summoned my chest and pulled out a pair of pants and put them on while I could see Kichi and E looking away, and Mi fanning herself.

Now that I had on pants I said, "ok lest gathered the meat and take it home I've gotten the skill I was after and more!"

Later on Emery pulled me side holding my now repaired old halberd She smiled and said, " I have fixed it and improved it. It's now perfect for you with all elemental magical boost!"

I was confused so she smiled as she said, " I got the spirit smith job class so I was able to work spirit stones into each part of the weapon. Axe handles water! Spear lighting, the scythe blade is fire, and the ball at the end is earth!"

I sat down holding it and my magical spear I set them both aside and pulled her in to my lab, "You've out down yourself Emery." I then kissed her and I felt her happily return the kiss.

I felt her snuggle into my arms as she said, " Anything for my Goblin King, and shared husband."

I then smiled and said, " Well then as a reward tonight I'm all yours!" I then kissed her as she blushed.

Point of view changed to third.

Junior was summoning skeletons watching Skull charge and bite through them while there weapons bounced off there skull's bone armor.

behind him Miharu was axing them apart avoiding there blades easily in almost like a dancing fashion making Junior blush, " so beautiful!"

Miharu blushed and said, " why thank you! But to be fair the only reason this is easy is I just eat some mantis and got its slash attack for a little while! "

She then slashed a skeleton in half as she said, " remind me to eat mantis before we go to war! This makes slashing so much easier!"

She then slashed another one in half by spinning around happily giggling. So beautiful I can't take it! In a moment I called off the minions pinned her to a tree and made her drop the weapon as I kissed her.

Miharu closed her eyes kissed back and muttered, " bring it on boyfriend!"

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko was in a large white laying down next to a covered only by a blanket Rubellia reading the book she was eating what looked like chips, " we found a pretty good match for potatoes witch I had some soda!"

She then read the magic book and said," Let's see what's going across the worlds! Let's see now Akira being creepy looking at her pictures of Akihsia bathing album remind me to stab her if I see her again!"

Yuuko then turned the page, "Minami still crying over akihsia move on already, Kubo's little brother wondering what happened to his big brother. Poor kid, Let's see Yuuji is still in the closet."

Yuuko then read and said, "Wait what, it says Poor Yuuji the secretly taken the love of the man he fell in love with greatly, he knew Akihisa would never love him, he just wished he could have told him once before he was gone….. No wonder he doesn't want to marry Shouko."

Yuuko then eat more of the chips and said, "Come out already dude, now what else. Ok now it says the man of iron hasn't slept haunted by nightmares of a black demon with a metal arm and horns beating the hell out of him….. Oh I get it!"

She then laughed as she said, "Karma got ya!" the book wont' let her read farther, "Stupid book! Always been a smart ass."

the next day.

Ogrehisa was only in pants walking on his walky talky band to the elf chief, "So the humans are moving ahead of plans. That just means I won't have to wait!"

He then gave a roar waking the whole mines up as he roared out, " THE HUMANS ARE GOING SOONER THE NTHEY PLANNED THE WAR IS NOW!"

All the warriors cheered!

To be continued 


	11. The War part one!

In the forest it was a battle field, Dhammi was smirking as she lowered her glasses making the human men who saw her eyes turn on there own comrades yelling, " well will murder them for your honor lady Dhammi!"

the half vampire laughed as she said, " My new vampire charming eyes work so well."

she then turned to see Asue happily singing a song as she span around using a pike axe and shovel to slash humans apart, "alalalala!"

Ogrekichi was blushing as she watched, " dam it I love that woman!" 

Burasato charged in using magically floating swords made of blood as weapons as she yelled, " Humans are so stupid! I simple charge what do they take us for?"

Elsewhere Ogrehisa was riding in on a hind bear behind him was his skeletons he then noticed raining roses petals the skeletons glow but didn't fall making a scream come from a lady warrior.

he then turned to see where it came from, Ogrehisa's point of view.

I stepped off my bear and looked over I could hear two voice, " Therese it didn't work! Your sword's power always removes the undead!"

Another voice said, " I Don't know what evil magic this is Levias but it will not stand!"

I smirked as I held my Halbert making the scythe part of it glow red as I made the trees and plans form where I heard the voice burn to ash revealing a lady knight, a lady samurai and human mages.

I wasn't focused red haired samurai but the blonde haired lady knight she was kind of cute!

I then said, " It's no evil magic we just have a shaman who's protected my undead your battle plan won't work because of this!"

in a moment the lady samurai charged but a tapped my Halbert on the ground making a flat tipped earth spike pop out and knock her in the stomach making her pass out!

the lady knight then charged at me, " YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING LEVIAS!

Her I didn't move her blade hit my neck and I saw her eyes widen as her blade did nothing I then grabbed it and snapped it in half before kicking her back!"

I then eat the part of the blade I was holding I got boost to my wind powers and throwing power form the moon.

I licked my lips and said, "You can't win human!"

The lady knight moved her hand over her sword making it repair it's self as she said, " We will not fall to you, mark my words! I swear it on my honor as a lady knight !"

She then charged again this time I blocked it with my metal arm and said, " on your honor!? Fine it's a deal!"

She looked confused so I laughed and said, " lady knights most marry anyone who beasts them In something they swear they would win with there honor! You just proposed!"

one of the human mages then said, " How the hell does an ogre know that!"

The lady knight Therese's eyes widen as she said, " Wait! WHAT! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD THIS!" She then slashed her sword sending off wind only for me to blow it away by moving my Halbert sending out a stronger wind blast that knocked her back.

In a moment I then saw the mages who where standing still firing something it was a group attack using blue fire, I watched smirking as the flames merged into a large flaming dragon!

I smiled as I made domes around me, one of fire, one of water, one of wind, one of lighting, and one of earth! I also summoned my exoskeleton! I smiled as I saw the domes shatter around me making it weaker.

I then fired off one large magical light blast form my metal arm at the thing making it explode around me I smiled as the ground around me was covered in smoke and destroyed I would admit I felt like I was burning but I was healing to fast for it to bother me.

I then let out a roar combining all my intimidation skills and my rally cry! I could hear my troops roared as the humans screamed.

the smoke then cleared and I walked out unhurt to see the human mages on the ground they put all their mana into it to try and kill me faster! Too bad! I'll be no one in biting off a few of their fingers to steal suck a magical power!

I saw the lady knight fall back and back away in fear crying as she said, " No no no!"

I walked closer to her and point to the battle field very few humans remained and those that did where begging clearly willing to sell themselves over to my forces to not die. My arms where stretched out, " Look around you! Your forces are gone! You've lost this battle!"

I then got down and said, " and you swear you would when this battle on your honor So guess who is honor bound to her word?"

She was crying and said, " NO NO! They didn't tell me about that! They didn't tell me!..." I then kissed her cutting her off and making her eyes widen as I broke it and said, " Doesn't matter! You took a job without looking it up, but the blame is on the king who didn't tell you this."

I then pulled her up as I said, " But look around! I know you have two more force on the way. They will die just like what happened here! Your kingdom even with help from another is hopelessly out manned and out powered."

She was shaking about to call me a monster so I put a finger to her lip and said, "No well yes I know I'm a monster. But Your king tried to kill us to take what does not belong to him! His greed is the reason so many of your comrades will be dead!"

She looked down crying as I pulled her close shocking her as I said, "but I have mercy those that surrender will live! Just like you will my ninth wife!"

her eyes widen as Yuuko showed up shocking her as she said, "Welcome to the harem girl, And yes I'm him! The goblin camp lead my the ogre before you holds elves humans half-bloods, monsters of all kind and anyone else that will follow him! That's what makes us stronger!"

I saw Therese's eyes widen as she dropped her sword, " It was useless! This whole battle! Because we stand against you a king you unite multiple races under one banner!" She then cried into my chest, " And here you are the king of the monsters trying to comfort me! HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MORE HUMANITY THEN MY KING!"

I smirked as I said, "that's your former king! Look on the bright side you're now a queen!"

She then cried and said, " but I'm honor bound to help the princess she's sick and!" He then covered her mouth and said, " My healers can heal anything! Something I can do! If you want to save your princess you could have just asked for help and we would have given it!"

her eyes widen as I let go of her and watch her fall to her knees crying as she said, " your voices! You're telling the truth! All the death!" She cried as she looked at the human corpses, " Are for completely nothing!"

She then cried in to her hands as she said, " All this lives cut short for nothing!"

Yuuko then patted her back as Rubellia walked up covered in blood as she said " I over head everything your king is an idiot! Might isn't always right! I mean look at Ogrehisa here! He always tries to settle things with Deals and peace first, then when that fails he goes on the attack!"

Dhammi then walked over and helped Therese to her feet and said, " Well now someone else who is a living lie detector nice to meet you sis. Now Look I'm sorry your king is a bastard! maybe you can try and contact him telling him of the slaughter and how the goblin king says this one is a warning make a deal or leave."

she smiled brightly as she said " yes surely he'll listen to my words and call off the other two attacks before they are sent! Yes! Thank you miss!" She then hugged her tightly as Mi licked her neck making her jump back.

I smiled as she said, " did you forget this is a harem already!?"

later on that night at the mines I was sleeping on me was Mi, Yuuko Rubellia Emery Felicia Alma Spinel Doriane, and now Therese were sleeping on me the only thing covering all ten of us was a blanket.

Therese was snuggling up to my chest in the center happily and smiling then I noticed something a skeleton bird I made was delivering a letter.

I took it and read it said, " I don't' make deals with animals." I Sighed this king had no care for his people's lives! When this was over he would be killed by families of all those he sent to there deaths.

I sighed Poor Therese any and all hope she had for her people was tied to the idea the king would do the right thing…. This will brake her!

I looked around all nine sleeping women smiling happily as they held on to me with joy on there faces how it would wound me to ruin it come the morning… how the hell can I sleep with this on my mind?

Return to third person point of view.

elsewhere Junior and Miharu where talking.

Miharu laughed and said, " I can't believe the repainting made them thing you where one of their knights come to help!

Junior shouldered his magic gun and smiled, " I know! Then bang I shoot them all in the back! IT was so easy! I mean all the monsters see through my disguise easily but it fools humans completely!"

Skull howled up at the moon full moon as Miharu petted him.

Miharu smiled and said, " yeah some war we won in an hour! I mean most of the day was heading to and form it!"

Junior then smiled and said, " It's not that long I mean the hind bears ranked up into Oniguma after the battle!" he then pointed to the now bigger grey furred horned bears, " they are a lot faster the human's horse couldn't keep up in their wildest dreams!"

Miharu laughed and said " Please sport cars couldn't keep up with this things!" Junior looked lost as she rolled her eyes and said, " A machine that is a cart that moves on its own, sports ones are made for racing and move over a hundred times faster than a horse could!"

Junior blinked and said, " Carts that move on their own faster than horse….. well I guess that means you don't have to clean up after your transport then."

Miharu then smiled and said, " No but they still fart and make a big ass stink!"

Junior rubbed the back of his head as he said, " yeah dad's old world sounds confusing!"

Miharu then crossed her arms, " and yours is confusing too!" she and Junior then turned to see the leaders of the elf unit Kirue and Arue!

the two's skin was light purple now and there breast size was bigger and there bandanas where gone letting there now shoulder length blond hair flow in the wind.

Kirue laughed as she shoulder her sword and said, " your majesty the prince do you and your girlfriend think we look lovely? We ranked up in to dark-elves."

Arue shoulder her sword as she rubbed her chest armor and saying, " thank goodness the nice kobold made this magically size changing won't you both agree!"

Both Miharu and junior had nose bleeds as they giggled and left.

Miharu whipped her nose and said, " dear did that just try to flirt their way into our relationship?"

Junior then whipped his nose and said, " yes I think they did."

Miharu crossed her arms, " grate now we can't accept them or ask them now! Because then they would be the ones with the poor in the harem! We need to make them beg to hook up with us!"

Junior nodded and said, " agreed going to be hard to say no!"

Miharu then smiled and kissed junior deeply and said, "you took the words right out of my mouth! Now come on let's go to our room!" she then rubbed her top slash bra made of bandages and said, " this thing is to tight and needs to come off hopefully by your hands!

in a moment junior picked her up and ran off with her!

to be continued


	12. The War part two!

Hideyoshi's point of view.

I sighed I was in my nurse outfit with the group left behind at the mines next to the now half saint lord Ji now known as Seji, Fu who was know a ghoul named Gurufu, and Finally Dodome the Dodomeki!

I looked at her in her white kimono and her third forehead eye but that wasn't her only extra eye.

She held out her arm the closed eyes all along her skin opening as she used her remote viewing abilities it was so creepy and she said, " that rusty knight guy who was leading the human attack on the elf village! He is more like one of us enjoying battle!"

she then looked at me, " you guys should see this he's matching Ogrekichi in hand to hand right now! It's incredible! Wait holly shit he challenged Ogrehisa to one on one combat! Ogrehisa just gave him a short lived boost to make it fair! WOW! I have no words to describe what I am remote viewing guys!"

I rolled my eyes, " then how about you close the skin eyes I don't know what's worst watching an arm blink of Fu's ghoulish corpse like stink!" I held My nose!

Gurufu then laughed and said, "You and Seji didn't complain about either last night cutie!"

Seji smiled as she said, 'Why yes my nurse you didn't mind either last night! And you surely enjoyed my skilled hands as much as Me and Fu!"

I was red as I hid my face in my hands I wish I could deny my current relationship status! I really wish I did but I love it to much just like my sister loves her to much!"

Luckily Akitainu walked in he looked so different now that he ranked up to Kobold shogun! He looked like a human samurai with dog ears on top of his head… he almost looked totally human! It was so weird to see something change that much!

I sighed and saw him bleeding form a cut on his left hand as I said, " sparring mishap again?" He nodded so I moved my right hand over the cut healing, with my small healing spell, "I understand you want your people to rank but form what I hear that isn't something you can force man!"

Akitainu then laughed and said, "rank up is based on strength my people get stronger more rank ups!"

I then blinked and said, " Hay Me how's the war going?"

Dodome then gasped, "the rusty knight fell is matching Ogrehisa in pure unarmed combat I mean Ogrehisa is not using magic to have fun but still! It's fuckign epic!"

Return to third person point of view.

on the battle field the Rusty knight steel crowback had dis hands locked with Ogrehisa smiling like an ogre enjoying combat!

His dirty blonde hair was on edge as his red noir solider eyes shining as he said, " I know I've lost the war but I won't lose the battle!"

Ogrehisa was just in his pants smirking as he said, "your boost is almost over you can't win human!"

Steel's smirk turned into a smile as he said, " I know that's why I'm enjoying this! I've finally found a challenge! Back in Kirika empire liked me! They said I'm a monster in human flesh! They say I should be a slave like the monster they captured! I'm against that they should be free to keep us strong by making is have to grow to protect ourselves!"

Ogrehisa smiled as he said, "We are more alike than you think Sir. Knight!"

Steel smiled as he said, " Oh I know! We both just want to brawl feast and enjoy women! All the things looked down on by my home! Well ex-home if you'll have me!"

Ogrehisa was pushing him back in the struggle "So you fight me then denounce your home and want to join my ranks!"

Steel smiled and he said, " yeah I was made to be a monster! Look at me I have the love of battle no human can match! And you look like the kind of leader who would accept and want that kind of fighting spirit!"

Ogrehisa was now pushing him back easily making the Man lose his footing and fall forward he then smiled as he kneed the knight in the stomach and said, "then welcome Aboard Steel Crowback!

Steel fell down but got up and bowed as a knight honoring his new king, "then you have my loyalty my trust! And my word as a knight! I Steel Crowback the rusty knight will fight for your people and happily lay down my life in battle to protect it! And I know with you the battle I die in will be one I'll be happy to have taken part in!"

Ogrehisa smiled as he said, "Good now right now. Now tell me what your former kingdom's plans are and I can detect lies so I'll know if you lie!"

Steel smirk as he got back up and said, "the same thing they do when ever first wave doesn't return in send in one of the heroes to guard a slave master and allow slaves monsters to attack, I would kill the master and all the slaves will happily join our ranks against them. The only problem is the hero! There is no telling which one's they'll send in!"

Ogrehisa smiled and crossed his arms, "Good you can be trust! Now how long will this take!"

steel rubbed the back of his head, "that depends on the hero they send they all have such different powers Maybe a week maybe three days depends on how much of a threat they think you are! They look down on monsters so my guess is much closer to the week one. They are such idiots!"

Ogrehisa smirked as he said, "Tell me more about this heroes!"

Ogrehisa's point of view.

He told me what he knew they were able to empower troops in different ways with the higher the rank able to power up more troops.

It's like my rally cry I wonder which one it would be!"

I didn't have to wait long! The days flew by and Soon Me told us where they where coming form so we laid in wait!

I was dressed in an all black outfit complete with shinobi mask and scarf I want to end this fast! So I would be using stealth, I kind of looked like Kouta in his Ninja outfit!

I saw the mark filled with monsters of different kind and behind him was the man in the robe yelling orders the slave master I smirked as I used my stealth skills all of them to walk right up to him with out him seeing me…. Got dam I'm over powered in every got dam field aren't i?

In a moment I pulled down the mask and dropped the stealth as I bit ethe slave master's throat form behind watching him drop dead form having a piece of his neck bitten out I swallowed it and as my troops charged I smiled.

I saw the box that said master of slave army skill show up and I yelled, "LISTEN SLAVES YOU'RE FREE JOIN US AND KILL YOUR FORMER MASTERS OR FUCK OFF I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

I then pulled my Halbert form my storage band and as I gave a spin making a vortex around me that pulled humans to me allowing me to slash them apart but just holding the weapon out I heard roars and yells.

yells of , "FOR HE WHO FREED US FOR THE BLACK OGRE! DIE EMPIRE!"

I smiled as I stopped and ripped off the shirt mask and scarf as I watched former slaves killing there former masters It was so enjoyable!

I laughed before I heard slapping and turned to see what looked like a human boy in a robe!

his hair was green and he opened his eyes to show there bug like nature and was confused it looked human at first but those are not natural to humans unless it's some kind of blessing. "What are you?"

The boy smiled and bowed as he spoke, "Philip Muskes Eagesect the insect hero!" I raised an eye brow a kid is a hero rank warrior? The fuck is wrong with this empire!"

the boy then held out a bottle making me turn around to see it was gone!

Philip looked at it, " I see the medicine we need for the princess and instructs on how to use it! You where going to send this back with the last survivor as a message. If you need help you would have given it but we messed with you so you will have blood. Both savage and civilized fascinating!"

He then hand it to what looked like a bird sized mantis and said, "Take this to the empire this war is over as we have what we need but we still need this battle to decide a winner!" As I watched the bug fly off he asked, "So you're a special ogre? What's god blessed you destruction, death, war, suffering ?"

I crossed my arms and said, "As if I'll tell you that to a boy!"

the hero laughed and said, "I am more then just a boy! Just watched!" he then pulled out a jar and through it in the air followed by braking it with a stone he through.

it rained down only hitting the corpses then to my shock the corpse got up! Zombies? No Zombies burn in day light! Wait? Did this world mix up two things?

Doesn't matter stay focused they aren't zombies so what are they? In a moment bug parts bust form out replacing the missing limbs of the finally diced corpses.

I looked at them so this is his troop empowerment bring back their parts as a large undead bug army! This is disgusting! "this is the most horrid thing my eyes have ever seen!"

My eyes where wide as roared send out a wave of fire lighting the moving parasite controlled corpses. Watching the bug parts high up to the point the guts within the exoskeletons burst out rekilling them in a moment.

it was so gross to see thousands of organs exploding out like this! But it was worth it!

The boy then clapped as he said, "you are interesting I'll give you that my meet my devil bug shell!"

in a moment he roared as he changed he was now taller then move and a humanoid mantis with four bug wings! and eight tentacles bursting form his chest as he roared!

I smiled as I jumped out of the way of the tentacles strike as I said, " big deal you can turn into a bug and grow tentacles I can do that too!"

In a moment my bug wings showed up as I grow my exo skeleton giving me armor and form my back I summoned the tentacles I could make thanks to the slimes I eat's metamorphosis.

the hero's eyes widen! I then focused on Exo skeleton as I summoned the blood form the corpse and said, "And making insect drones out of corpse I can do that shit as well!

in a moment the blood form the corpse came out forming into miniature humanoid hugs who took to the air and charged at him!

the hero panicked as his tentacles quickly impaled and smashed my blood golems I then flow in fast and used my own tentacles to grab his limbs all of them even his tentacles and hold him still.

I then brought down the axe head of my Halbert I smiled as I saw the hero eject form the back of the shell and run as I cut the shell in half!

I smiled happily and laughed but then the boy yelled out, "I am one of the lowest heroes in terms of power! You may be able to do what I do! But the other heroes are stronger Mr. Ogre! You won't' be able to match us all together!"

In a moment I jumped back and returned to normal as I looked around the other humans where dead by the slaves and the small army I brought with me! " Well the war is over we won!"

I then smiled as I walked away the boy can live! I didn't want to kill him anyway! If he didn't eject I would have stopped the blade close to his head to scare him out of the worst! He's strong but he's to head strong and proud to use it correctly.

But that is not the important thing! Right now I need to send all those with earth elements out I need to raise the earth around the forest into walls!

All the Races who live here other than the lizards are under my control right now! This isn't a forest anymore it's my kingdom! And it needs walls!

Walls and a gate so there is only one way in and out so the humans wont' be able to sneak attack us!

Return to third person point of view.

later on Ogrehisa was holding something as he walked to Therese he looked confused he hand her to picture and said " how did you get this and who is this woman?"

Therese looked confused and said, "she is my first kingdom's queen I kept it as she is the one who allowed me to be a warrior in the first place Why do you ask?"

Ogrehisa looked at the picture and said, "Like me she is another worlder!"

Therese gasped in shock and dropped it, "You know my old Queen!? How did you know her?"

Ogrehisa teared up and smiled as he said, "in my past life I called her mom!"

Therese then gasped again and said, "WHAT!?"

Ogrehisa then pulled out some paper and began writing as he said, " I need to contact her! "

Later on in a kingdom it's beautiful blonde haired golden eyed queen was walking when she noticed a small red bug holding a letter the bug point to her.

she point to herself, "Is that message for me?"

the bug nodded his head!

She then took it and read, " dear…" She then gasped as she said, "that's my old name!""

She then continued reading, " I address you as that as I don't know your new name! My name was Akihisa Yoshi and to prove who I was I put this. When I was a child before you vanished you gave me a teady bear and I named him !"

she then gasped and teared up " My baby boy! He died!" She was crying but she continued reading, "but when I came back I didn't become a human but I am still a royal. My current name is Ogrehisa the Black ogre… who just beat you in this war…. So we had to be enemy's mom!"

she held it close and cried before looking at one final part, " P.s I can see through my golems eyes and speak through them."

The bug like golem then said, "please stop crying mom!" in a voice she remembered form her old life and she held the Golem close and said, "my baby boy!"

the golem then said, "you have a grandchild and four more on the way. "

back in the Camp

Ogrehisa was looking at Emery Felicia, alma and Spinel who where all happily holding there stomachs smiling as he said, "now I'm going to be a father of five!"

Junior smiled as he said, "YES! I'm going to be a big brother I need to tell Miharu Supesei Burasato!" He then ran off

Ogrehisa blinked and said, "Wait….aren't those last two older than me? Wait sorry mom that one wasn't for you I'm going to have to hang up on the golem some stuff is going on here!"

In the kingdom the Golem then said, "I'll send one of my walkie talkies instead!" the golem then turned off and fell over lifeless in the queen's arms.

She held it crying, "Great I missed the birth a grand child! And going to miss it four more times!" she then ran off in tears.

to be continued. 


	13. The war part Three!

Ogrehisa's point of view

I was in a hot spring relaxing with Dhammi, Yuuko Rubellia Emery Felicia Alma Spinel Therese and Doriane cuddled up close to me.

Emily Felicia Spinel and Alma I looked to their growing stomachs, they were pregnant… sure while Junior was happy at the thought of being an older brother I was worried.

not about the wall building around the forest of the lizards protest… but because you see baby Ogre's are big every big, much larger than a human baby. … I shivered at the thought of a complication!

I breathed in deeply calm yourself Ogrehisa your first born was half human so it's only logical that your next few will be half-bloods as well no need to fear the children being too big to come out natural….. But I was born form a human woman and I'm not part human…BAD THOUGHTS!"

I could hear my girls talking.

Return to third person point of view.

Dhammi rolled her eyes, " Darn it Emily Felicia Spinel and Alma! We agreed we would wait till that stupid winged mini golem got Akihisa's reborn mother's hair here so we can make that fertility potion for the girl goblins before we made babies!"

Yuuko rubbed up close to Ogrehisa and said, "I Hay it happens I know junior wasn't planned but he was great."

Rubellia puffed her checks out, "why do I have the feeling I'm going to be last wife to get pregnant!"

Emery held her stomach and smiled, "I know Yuuko's right I hope my baby will be just like Junior Brave strong and just like his or her daddy."

Felicia blinked and looked to Alma and said, " I bet I'm farther along then you dear sister!"

Alma hugged on to Ogrehisa and said, "No way!"

Spinel smiled as she adjusted her glasses and said, " that doesn't matter! Junior is first born so he is the heir, what order we give birth in has no real effect on anything anymore. I'm just hoping for a baby girl. So I can teacher her my craft like my mother did with me! Got to continue the line of witches."

Therese was washing Yuuko's back as she said, " IF you don't then you can just keep trying for a girl Spinel! After all there will be a coming baby boom once Ogrehisa's blood golem gets back so we can finish that fertility spell at long last!

Doriane blinked and said, "Wait if I have Husband's baby would that mean it would be a plant monster like me? An ogre? Or some kind of plant Ogre? Wait can monster mix with other monsters?"

Ogrehisa looked to her and said, "that's honestly a good question it's never been Seen but that doesn't rule it out! After all I was the first goblin in history with a blessing. Maybe we'll get the first monster on monster hybrid."

Yuuko then looked to Therese and said, "why are you washing my back?

Therese blushed and said, " it gives me a reason to cuddle up close to the first wife." Yuuko turned red as Ogrehisa laughed.

Rubellia then tackled Therese pinning her to the wall of the hot springs and said, " hay don't go stepping on me and Yuuko's special co-wife bound!"

Ogrehisa laughed as he said, "Girls get along! You all agreed to share so do so!"

Rubellia let go of a red Therese " Sorry."

Therese hugged Rubellia and smiled, "Don't be you out rank me so you need to act like it more!" She smiled happily.

Spinel adjusted her fogging glasses again, "so I thought this was to relax after war, not us fighting for dominant female. Besides Doriane has that spot in the bag she's a succubus subspecies after all!"

Doriane then said, "No Yuuko beat me at that…She the Dominant wife!"

Every one of the girls looked to Yuuko who was snuggling up to Ogrehisa and she simple said, " hay I knew him the longest so I'm the most use to his savage side!"

Dhammi growled and said, "That's hot!"

Yuuko turned red and buried her face in Ogrehisa's chest, "hay this isn't about that! This is about relaxing!"

Meanwhile in the forest.

Burasato Supesei Miharu and Junior where in the forest over looking at one of the walls.

Junior smiled as he said, "welcome to Paradellum! Ladies the monster kingdom No matter what those dirty lizards say!"

In a moment He heard a scream and said, "Wait that sounds human!"

Miharu looked shoulder her axe, "What's a human not of Paradellum doing here?"

they then ran to see a young girl she had redish pink hair green eyes In a cute outfit she was running form a troop of lizards and she dripped and one was about to stab her with a sword making her cry!

in a moment Burasato made blade swords hover in front of the girl stopping the lizard sword making the girls eyes widened as the older goblin girl said, "Picking on little girls! How low as fuck are you!"

SupeSei held her staff firing off fireballs at them as the lizard backed away and said, "Leave the girl alone!"

Miharu held her axe out and said, " yeah lizard brains!"

in a moment the lizards turned to Run but behind him was a growling Junior who used his magic gun as a club to quickly smash there heads as he roared!

The little girls eyes widen as she teared up and before fainting said, " Baka-oni-chun?"

Miharu got down and put her ax into her bracelet as she picked her up " wait I know her she's Hazuki Minami's little sister what she said was her old nickname for our leader."

Junior rubbed his chin, " not that I'm not happy someone thought I was my dad but why would she call him that? That's anything but an idiot!" he then picked up the dead lizards and said, "At least we have the extra meat to help feed to former slaves. Dad saved."

He then looked up and saw a winged small blood golem of his dad holding a bottle of hair, "And there's the last part of the fertility potion."

Miharu then carried Hazuki and said, "How did she get here?

Burasato smiled and said, "I mean you and Kubo go here? And Yuuko and Hideyoshi, so clearly there is another portal!"

Miharu then point to the head lizards, " or may be the lizards did some shit!"

They all then walked along back to the base as Supesei said, "it doesn't matter we have to wait for her to wake up!"

Later on Hazuki woke up in a cave looking at Junior and Ogrehisa and she screamed, "SAVE ME FORM THE MONSTER BAKA ONI-CHUN!"

Junior and Ogrehisa then said, "But my son/ dad isn't me!"

Hazuki blinked in confusion and Ogrehisa said, "Hazuki while my son looks like me he's not me. I'll prove it Son what was the name of the fox plush I got her?"

Junior then blinked and asked, "The fuck is a plush? In a moment his wacked him on the head with on the head with his normal arm, " Don't; curse in front of childrens! I didn't curse while you where young!"

Junior rubbed his head, " ouch dad! Ouch!"

Hazuki looked between them confused, before just yelling "WHAT THE'S GOING ON!?"

Ogrehisa then cleared his throat and said, "Simple this is another world those who's lives are cut short home come back to life here as one of the race here it's your basic fantasy world. So let me introduce myself under my new name Ogrehisa, the Ogre king of the Goblins, and default ruler of the forest.

Hazuki smiled and hugged him, " ogre like sh…." Before she could finish Ogrehisa covered her mouth and said, "no no. We do not speak his name!"

Hazuki then blinked, "but how I mean you only….." she then teared up unable to say it, " six months ago"

Junior then said, " Monster age faser, heck your older than me Hazuki."

Hazuki was confused by that as she said, "But you…. My head hurts?" she held her head witch felt like it was spinning. " I'm confused."

Ogrehisa then said, "then we'll get you into the rest of this world slowly but Hazuki how did you get here come on I hate to ask bit how did you end up here on the run form the lizardmen?"

he got down to try and be her level but he was still taller as he said, "please Hazuki think."

Hazuki held her chin, " Well now I was at the school helping big sister with that fund raising festival. Then big bright light then I run form lizards yelling they want to capture me! And one of them bruned by leg!"

Ogrehisa looked at her and said, "Hazuki can I see it?" She then lowered her stocking to show a brand of a lizard on her left leg above her knee crying.

Ogrehisa's eyes widen as he too ka deep breath, " it's nothing to worry about that I'll go send our doctor Seiji to heal that for you." He then messed with her hair as he walked out with Junior.

Junior then blinked and said, "wait wasn't that a…"

before he could finish Ogrehisa growled, " yes it was a slave brand! Looks like war isn't over! We have lizards to kill! There will be no slavery on my kingdom! Junior go gather your girls, Sato's forces and Ogrekichi and his team! We have a race to all but wipe out!"

Junior smiled as he ran off, " yes sir."

Meanwhile in the Sternbild Kingdom.

the first queen was sitting on the throne bored, " well my rebellion against my husband for sending people to their deaths because he want to kill monsters not save our baby girl is over and won!"

The Queen then said," no matter what life I can't seem to find a man who isn't a total piece of shit! Now where is my baby girl Rubiria?"

in a moment a knight ran in and said, "you majesty horrible news!" he then hand the queen a scroll and she read it out loud.

The queen teared up, " for dethroning our true ruler we the thieves guild have taken your daughter she shall remain uninjured but you shall net see her again till you approve for her ot marry our leader and step down as royal so he may be king!"

The queen gasped in horror the knight then said, " We tried to fight them but they ran and hid near that forest. That cursed forest!"

The queen smiled at that as she hand the knight another message, "then she will be saved after all A fellow otherworlders runs that place and it's not a forest anymore it's Paradellum!

the knight read her note and gasped in shock the queen then pulled out a talking band and said, "hello someone on the other end My daughter has been kidnapped and is near you guys!"

in a moment Junior's voice came over saying, " We'll handle it as soon as we can the Lizards are trying to start a civil war! It's next on the list grandma!"

to be continued.


	14. wrath of the demon ogre!

Ogrehia's point of view.

I marched holding my Halbert and my staff leading a small army of hobgoblins a few ogres and half lords, My son and his girlfriends.

I growled as I marched leading my force to the lizard village! I am bloody pissed why? Because instead of rescuing a sister who could honestly care about her brother I'm off to murder lizard people to put an end to slavery in my kingdom!

I growled as I yelled, "your only orders are made them hurt as much as possible!" they all nodded as I heard a scream and turned to see lizards leading some humans I recognized as old school mates in chains.

I let out a roar! as I made energy spears pop out braking the humans chains as my small army charged out to handle the lizard.

I then walked out Halbert over my shoulder staff pointed on the ground as I walked out and looked to kids I know as Class A students dressed in rags I then combined all my intimidation skills and my Reilly cry! So it didn't effect my own guys I could hear the humans and lizards scream as my army finished them off in seconds.

between Sato blood blades Supesei's magic and my own son's rage I didn't need to get my hands dirty in this small battle.

I smiled as I watched my Son adjust his helmet as he fired his magic gun at a running lizard, I then turned to the scared humans form Class A, and looked at Aiko and simple asked, "so what ever happened to Kouta Aiko?"

Aiko was shivering and shaking and pale, "How do you know me Mr. Monster?" She was shaking and I crossed my arms holding my weapons

I smirked as I said, "fun fact those who die tragically in your world are reborn in this on, and I do believe being knife murdered by Himeji was tragic enough!"

there was a lot of gaps form them as they screamed, "Akihisa!"

I then said, "It's Goblin empire Ogrehisa king of this forest now!" I then turned to my son and said, "Son!"

Junior removed his helmet making the humans gasp again at how much he looked like me, "Yes dad?"

I then said, "Take Miharu, Supesei Burasato, and get this humans back to the goblin village! The rest of us continue this march there is no slavery in my forest!"

Junior put his helmet back on and said, "you got it dad! Ok come on freed slaves you'll get you some new cloths and a meal!" he point the large spiked club that was his magic gun and said, " this thing shoots fire balls no running now get a move on!"

between his club and Burasato's now numbering in the hundreds blood swords the class a was being horded, as Supesei said, "I swear we're the good guys!"

Miharu looked between Junior and the two older goblins, "I don't know who I'm more attracted to at this moment!" She then waved to Aiko who's eyes bugged, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

in a moment Skull ran up startling the humans as Junior petted him, " there you are boy! Where were you!" he then noticed a bigger version of skull leading a forest looking strangely happy and he said, "Ok that's a female….. Oh! Puppies."

the animal then got up and licked juniors face as he said, "ok boy ok knock it off!"

Class-A was stunned as Shouko was shaking said, " I want my Yuuji!"

I rolled my eyes as I continued the march with my army as I said, "Come on now!" I picked up a piece of lizard man tail on my staff and eat it improving my swimming, and lizard man langue skills, I also notice scale armor.

I wonder if I can combo that with my exoskeleton armor? I then then summoned my Exo-skeleton then turned on scaled armor in a moment I noticed the armor getting darking and thicker as on top of the bug armor plates were now scale like chain pale.

IT looked more creepy and organic it then used the axe blade on my Halbert to look at myself my face was now covered leaving only my eyes and the hair coming out the back of the helmet visible. My mouth was covered by a grill my head with a helmet modeled after a lizard skull. I had my horns coming through the helmet but now longer and more twisted, my eyes had a bright red glow.

I looked like a demon! I love it! I turned to my army who said, "Now then me shall we teach this lizards what happens when they enraged the black ogre!?"

They all cheered as we continued the march I looked at my metal arm even it was covered in the scales.

we then came to the water fall where the villages made there home and more humans in rags and chains and in a moment The Hobgoblins who had magic or I gave an item with the lighting blast ability to fired on the village making them all turn as I knocked down a wall with a simple slash of my Halbert.

I then screamed in their own langue, "you have slaves! I the black ogre out lawed that! For this crime your race now ends!"

in a moment my army charged in and I noticed something the lizard chief holding a human girl as he tried to run it was Minami!

in a moment thanks to a buff and me combining all my speed skills together I appeared before the lizard summoning my blood golems form the blood already being spilled, I had two half sized ones who grabbed the lizard.

I looked at Minami I may not have feelings her, but she was scared beaten in rags and chained I roared as I used the scythe blade of my Halbert to brake her cuffs and doing my best impersonation of my old human voice said, "Minami get out of here your free!"

Her eyes widen and teared up as she said, "Akihisa?"

I then noticed lizards behind me trying to Impale me on there rusty swords in a moment I summoned my tentecles but harden them to a point making massive spikes on my back that impaled the lizards killing them as I yelled to her, "I SAW RUN BITCH!"

Minami then screamed and ran as I moved my hand making my blood golems go join the raid, I also summoned my black skeletons and made them dog pile on the lizards king.

I combined this skeletons with my building skills and I smiled as the bones became a cage with legs trapping the king with out the use of his skills and as I walked the four legged cage followed me as I spoke in lizard, "you could have kept your people save if you just played ball with the rules! But no you had to brake them! Look around all this death the end of your people's history is all your fault!"

the king was in tears as I said, "For your crimes of slavery you will watch as the goblins and ogres completely destroy your ancestral home a long with ever Adult male lizard! We have a code the women and children will live as prisoners of war till the day they earn their freedom form their cages by denouncing you there history, and culture to join my emperor!"

I noticed the king was about to speak but a skeleton hand covered his mouth as I moved my hands making the wooden buildings all burst into flames despite the water in the air this flames where red! I took the humans holly fire and using my monster status altered it! " Behold your village covered in the flames of hell!"

I covered my staff in the hellfire and summoned massive hell fire covered spikes destroying the stone buildings I could hear the screams and cry of the newly dammed and the fear of the captured humans who were scared and confused.

I then spoke in human and said, "I'm throwing around hellfire looking like a got dam demon, and I'm the good guy here! What the hell does that say about you dumbass lizards?"

I summoned two tentacles to hold my weapons as I put a hand on my chest, " I mean look at me? I'm the good guy! And I look like a fucking demon!"

The lizard king then broke the bone hands, "How! How can goblins grow so strong! You're the button of the feedchain! How can you become the apex predator!?"

I laughed as I said, "I happened! A goblin born with a blessing! A blessing I used to raise my race up to the top of the food chain! It this is my destiny! All who cling to the past are fated to die by my kinds hands! You have lost!"

I summoned more skeletons and in moments every child and women Lizard were captured in the bone build cages in a circle held by a mix of my army blood golems and black skeletons.

in the center was me and the king, my army had the humans all gathered up as I switched off my armor returning to my normal ogre self with just my pants on my weapons still held by the tentacles.

I then spoke in human while my golems spoke seconds later in lizard and goblin so all understood my words, "I am Ogrehisa the black ogre and true ruler of this forest! I allowed you all to live as your own government so long as you followed the law! You held slaves and broke the biggest law of all! Your king approved of slaves all that has happened is his fault!"

As they heard my words in lizard the lizards all teared up mothers holding there children strange how the females look like blue skinned human girls with elf ears lizard tails and scale skin. It makes no sense.

I snapped myself back to focus as I summoned my spear of the end and said, "but fear not prisoners of war. You will live you will remain in cages like you kept the humans till you truly turn your back on your people's ways and history to start over as part of Parabellum!"

I noticed the humans smiled there sick sense of revenge kicking in, I noticed Yuuji and said, "and humans you have my word I will make this king pay for hurting all of you! you have my word as an other worlder. I was a human who died in your word and was reborn here as a goblin, but I'm no longer human so I shall no not pretend to be!"

there was gasps form the lizards as I heard Minami scream, "Akihisa?" "

I then crossed my arms and turned to the king saying, "in a past life! Now lizard king! This will hurt!"

I smiled he was out of the cage but tied in my new golden webs unable to move as I summoned my spears of the end and stabbed them into his legs making the spears explode out blowing off his legs!

my power to use others blood as my own made his blood not spray out as I said, "I am also a trained heal king so your public execution will be brutal and an all day event!"

the lizards screamed while the humans looked away.

I summoned a hammer made of stone up from the ground with my earth control and in a moment I smashed it into the lizard kings ….royal jewels if you get my meaning, making all the men look away in pain as I said, "You need to become a listen to all who dare try to own slaves in my kingdom!"

I grabbed my Halbert and stabbed him In the tail with the spear in as I fired up it's lighting power charging it with my own making him scream as he was shocked.

the lizard women held their children close crying, " you should be thankful I have enough mercy to let some of your kind live king! Remember this is what you asked for the moment you got slaves!"

I then used the axe part to slash off an arm once more no blood spraying thanks to my power in crossed my arms making blood spikes pop out of his other arm ripping it to shreds "that was your own blood!"

I the noticed the king was about to die from pain so I grabbed him by the neck with my metal arm and forced his own blood out a wound back into his mouth, " my blood is healing potion and I can use others blood as my own!

as planned the king was still limb lose but perfectly healthy now as I smirked, "You don't get to die yet!"

I continued on like this for hours till I finally let the son of a bitch die!

and I turned with my army leaving carrying the prisoners and humans all of them where kids form the school they kidnapped children form another world to be slaves.

I have no remorse about this! I looked To Yuuji who looked away he was green and pale shaking as I looked forward and said, "I am a king and a parent I will not allow slavery and slavery of children to happen!"

I spoke in human making Yuuji look forward as I said, "yes I'm married I have nine wives in fact four are currently pregnant!"

I heard a German scream... "MOVE ON BITCH!" I then heard a gulp as someone said, " I guess suffering in the past life does equal rewards in the next!"

I rolled my eyes, as I said, "when the portal to your world we know of opens in eight months you humans will be returned home till then you can stay but you will earn your keep!"

when I was back I hopped on my bear, formally a hind bear now ranked up into a bigger stronger feaster horned grey furred bear known as an Oniguma.

I raced for my kingdom gates, "I trust in my son and Ogrekichi to keep the piece will I go save his human aunt!" I pulled out a communicator sand said, "Mother I've finished with my kingdom's internal problem going to get my little sister now!"

I growled four of my wives are pregnant and I'll be gone six days round trip! "FUCK!"

once I was out of the forest out the gates I chose to try something new with my metaphorizes skill in a moment my form shape shifted back to my old human self and I summoned my normal exoskeleton this time it made me look like a knight!

I looked at my now human sized hand and then at my human face in a puddle of water….. " What a fucking lie! But sadly, this is stealth mission! Hold on little sister! Big brother is coming! And he will smash the skulls of all who kidnapped you!"

little did I know that after today I would have then heard something over my communicator a message form my mother saying, "if anyone can do it it's you my son, the dark demon ogre."

I smirked, " Dark demon ogre! I like it!"

to be continued 


	15. saving the princess!

Ogrehisa's point of view

I walked through the town's street a three day round trip almost week, as I came to a guarded tower the locals seemed scared of.

I looked at my human's form reflection growling in rage, "I hate having to be this fucking lie!" as I growled I walked to the tower and asked one of the guards, "is this were the princess is being held because you're the rebellion who doesn't want a women to rule?"

one of the guards then smiled, "What you want to join us kid?"

I smirked and said, "No just confirming this is where I'm being paid to slaughter assholes!" in a moment earth spikes popped out of the ground impaling both guards I heard people screaming as I said, "My job is to get the princess home and kill all who took her form her mother's arms. Not my fault I fucking love what I do!"

I then summoned my staff using it's power to summon spikes impaling all the rebels I could as quickly as possible, I'm going to speed run this shit!"

I made the energy spear heads vanish I rolled my eyes at the corpses, normally I would take what they had but they kidnapped a child I don't want to make my self sick by eating so horrible rotten to the core meat!

I continued this as more knights with there kingdom's flap paint over with a red x charged out only to be impaled as I walked along the walls stairs and checked every room to find the princess.

I then roared in rage as I couldn't find her I then saw one charging at me so I charged back knocked him into the wall I grabbed him by the skull with my metal arm, "TELL ME WHERE THE PRINCESS IS AND I MIGHT JUST LET YOU LIVE!"

the former knight panicked and said, "she's in a basement hidden by magic in a magic proof room with the boss! The only thing that works is blessings down there!"

I smirked and said, "then good thing I have five blessings! And remember how I said I might let you live? Well you kidnapped my sister I chose to not let you live sorry!" I then crushed his skull in my hand killing him and covering me in blood.

I then walked down form on top of the tower to the bottom floor looking around at the blood stained walls and corpse filled floor, "Let me see now I can either clean up and find the right way in to the hidden location…. Or I can take the fast way!"

I then punched the ground making it cave in below me so I fell into the basement were I took back on my ogre form. Right I can only use magic that revolves around my blessings

Let's see that leaves me with my eat it get it's powers power, fire based magic, war kindness and love!

I growled fire magic only it is! I looked to my spear I should have switched to my Halbert! To late now!

I then heard something and walked up to see the scared princess and a man in armor standing before her.

Rubiria the princess looked at me she was blinking in shock, "Wait I can't read your mind! That only happens with family!"

I shoulder my weapon and said, "Kid mom's another worlder I'm another worlder and I just called her mom to the simple math sis!"

I saw the princess's eyes widen as the knight charged with his sword and I blocked with my spear as he said, "Another reason why she shouldn't be in charge!"

I growled, "and the ass who kidnaps teenage girls to try and get their mothers to marry him and said teenager should? You make me fucking sick! Flaming leo!" in a moment my body was covered in flames.

The knight jumped back as his sword was melting form the heat as I said, "I have the blessing of the god of fire! My flame magic is unaffected by this barrier witch you know I kind of like this barrier! It has potential and seeing as I have the power to gain the powers of anything I take a bite out of! I'm going to eat one of your fingers!"

I then moved my spear into my normal hand and I covered my metal hand with more flames as I charged using my blazing claw to melt through the knight's chest blade and stab him in five places as I said, "Call it payback for trying to force my little sister to marry you! I mean you have to at least be fifty you sick freak!"

in a moment my spear slashed off one of his hands and speared it as I removed my claws and gave him a flaming back hand to the head knocking him into a wall.

I then took a bite out of the hand and I heard the sound of, "Skills gained anit-magic barrier and blessing god of storms divine protection!"

I looked form the box to the man as he held out his only hand and yelled out, "I'm just forty five!" in a moment a massive burst of wind water and lighting hit me I crossed my arms my flames burning bright as I moved slowly to him.

I could see in the corner of my eye my sister's look of shock and horror as I said, "I only steal the powers of the enemy trust me little sister your safe with big brother the black ogre Ogrehisa! Emperor of the goblin nation of Parabellum!"

She smiled she may not be able to read my mind but she can tell I'm not lying. Soon I made it ot the knight and rammed my blazing claw through his neck! Killing him, "I should have just done this earlier! But I want to show boat for my sister! Thanks for the new blessing!"

I then turned off my flame Leo buff and walked over to my tied up sister and cut her free I looked her in the eye she looked scared for a moment as I said, "Mom asked me to take you home but I have to return to my kingdom four of my wives are pregnant please little sister!"

I got down getting eye level with her, "I can contact mom and she can send someone to come pick you up, or I can take you back to Parabellum for a few weeks till my wives give birth then take you home. It's your chose!"

I sighed I'm giving this princess the chose to know her ogre brother or go right back to her castle riches and spoiling I sighed I already know the answer it was going to be call someone to come and get her by the look of fear on her face.

….Wait what?"

point of view change to third.

Rubiria stopped looking scared and hugged Ogrehisa making him look stunned, shocked and confused he put a hand on her back and said, "ok little sister."

The ogre then got up his sister hopping on one of his shoulders as he spotted the stairs and head to them punching the locked door down and coming to a room filled with the corpse of the rebels.

Ogrehisa then closed the door the front of it looked just like part of the stone wall, " No wonder I couldn't find the door!"

Rubiria looked around pale as Ogrehisa said, "I have no mercy for an enemy who's plan involves using children little sister. They could have been fellow ogres and this would still be there fate by my hands."

He then walked off smashing a hole in the wall before stepping out people running screaming, "No need to pretend to be human using magic anymore the enemy is dead!"

they then made it to his oniguma bear and got on it and he said, "little sister off my shoulder it's not safe for a human to ride on an ogre's shoulder while he's riding on a demon bear!"

Rubiria got off and sat behind her brother hugging him as she said, 'I wonder how many times that's been said!"

In a moment they were off as Ogrehisa "three more days son I hope you can hold the place together for three more days!"

to be continued.


	16. While Senior is away, Junior steps up

Days later

While Ogrehisa was away Junior was stepping up to his place as prince.

Junior was walking with his magic gun over his shoulder when he heard something and turned to investigate.

He spotted what looked like members of class 2-A refusing to work yet still demanding there fair share.

Ogrehisa junior let out a growl, "no free meals you guys want to survive long enough to go home you will work for your fair share!"

Shouko crossed her arms, "as if I'm going to listen to a little freak who's not even a year old!..." in a moment She gasped as Ogrehisa junior lifted her up by the neck making her gas for breath as the other Class A students screamed as skeleton's with weapons showed popped up out of the ground.

junior looked the shaking shivering struggling to breath Shouko in the eye and said, "I am an ogre! You clearly for got what that means, even though I'm half human I'm still a mother fucking ogre! A large powerful monster that can literally brake you in half! Plus I am a prince! I don't know what a school is but if it makes you think your out rank a prince because of a meaningless number you are grouped into then it's a good thing we don't have the shit!"

Junior then let go of Shouko's throat as he noticed the class a students who refused to work start picking up farming tools and helping tend the fields as he said, "See now that's the smart thing to do when you're around things mightier then you."

Shouko was rubbing her neck as Junior looked at her pointing the magic gun right at her face as it glow and as he said, "Remember we have no need for you! goblins infertility has been cured thanks to help form grandma! You have no real survival skills and any skills you do have my father can just take by eating you like he's done so many a stuck up human!"

Shouko's eyes widen as she shivered she want to back away or scream but she couldn't she was frozen with fear her pale skin and trails of tears showed it.

Junior smirked as he said, "We are only keeping you away form the savage beast by my fathers mercy! You spit on it you'll die before the portal reopens! And it will be no lost for us! Remember that human! Remember it! Also I image you would taste quit well after a good lemon basting and fire roasting. You would be a meal fit for a king or prince!" he licked his lips.

A wet spot formed in shouko's skirt as he removed the weapon and turned to leave, "remember what has been said Shouko remember what has been said! Now get to work you can clean you the piss off yourself when you've earned a bath!"

as he left the Skeletons remained watching over the class of trouble makers.

as he left he spotted some of the lizards they captured wearing the callers that stop them form betraying us or lying many of the lizards wanted out of the cages Ogrehisa smirked

but he returned to focus he had places to be. He then came to the mines wear he spotted what looked like members of class b on strike.

the leader of the strike Kyouji tried to say something but before he could Ogrehisa bitch slapped him to the ground knocking out a good bit of the man's death and making a side of his face a bloody mess.

the students on strike shivered they knew he was alive as he was still breathing Ogrehisa then looked to the strikers and roars his roar sound demonic.

the students then quickly went back to mining picking up the their normal pace to make up for lost time.

Junior then spit on Kyouji and said, "useless son of a bitch! Wait sorry that's an insult to your mother! So correction useless asshole!"

he then went to go check in on the cave systems to see Class 2-c happily cooking for the members of the village on lunch brake and Junior said, "Clearly I am not need here!"

He then left to see Miharu running her old class through boat camp hell as she yelled, "IF YOUR NOT ALMOST DEAD YOU AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE!"

Junior growled making Miharu turn around grab him and kisses him and yell, "there's my prince charming, Me Supesei and Burasato have a surprise for you tonight!"

Some random class d girl now in samurai armor made a grossed out face, "EEEEE! That's nasty!"

Junior held out his magic gun out at the girl making her continue running with a scream

Miharu seemed to cuddle up to him as she said, "So hot! My sexy beast man!"

Junior dipped her and kissed her and said, "I wish I could say with you but I have to check on the rest of the humans! How the hell did father ever put up with them?"

Miharu smiled and said, "goodbye till tonight me and your other two girl friends shall be waiting, in very little" she then gave him a wink.

Junior blushed and headed off coming to a new hut that was set up in it class 2-e who were being lead by Kubo were making healing potions.

Junior smiled, "you know Kubo I never told you how much I like this idea I know dad bleeds healing potion. But that's just ….yuck!"

Kubo then smiled as he adjusted his class, " yes and with the assimilable line formation it's going fast! We'll have more then we know what to do with! Now if only I could get a jar of elf blood! That would make this stuff beyond great!"

Hiromi was crying as she said, "That's gross I just want to go home!"

Kubo then said, "we only know of one portal back! And it's closed for a while! You'll go home you just have to wait till then look on the bright side!" he then pointed to a random ogre walking by the window, "Ogres! Tall strong muscular ogres!" he was red as he said, " you should see them while in a training spar it's heavenly!"

Junior stepped back as he spotted Kubo having a perverted nose bleed, "Ok now… moving on!" he then left and went into the caves to spotted the medial wing.

in it he spotted Minami in a nurse outfit making junior blink, " you don't have the hips to make that work!"

Minami then hit her head on a stone wall.

Hideyoshi then walked up and said, "and that's what my day has been like and Fu the sweet smell potion has backfired your body turned it into a worst stink!" he then pitched his nose.

Down the hall Fu said, "I guess I'll be stuck with the stink till I rank up next, …. Seiji Kouta and Yuuji fainted again!"

Hideyoshi then fanned his nose and said, "I have gone nose blind thanks to love as has Seiji!" he then left and said, "Fu get out of the room the ghoul smell is to strong!"

Junior was holding his nose as he chose to left, "I'm just going to go I can smell Fu form here!" his left eye was watering.

He then spotted his mother Yuuko walking and ran up to hug her, "Mom!"

Yuuko smiled and hugged her son before saying, "I've been hearing you've been stepping up to feel in for your dad while he's away he's going to be so proud!"

Junior smiled as he said, " yeah I hope so!"

Ogrekichi then walked up and said, "Also this just in the scouts report in spying Ogrehisa's riding his bear with the human princess."

Junior smiled as he said, "about time you got back dad. "

to be continued. 


	17. birth of the new royals!

Days later Ogrehisa's point of view.

I smiled as I stood in a room in the cave system as I watched Spinel Fean covered by a sheet holding a completely human baby with blonde hair she named Nicola, she seemed to have a mark similar to my mine on her stomach and I tickled her chin making her giggle she's human the rarest outcome for a mix species relationship.

It pretty much means Nicola's younger siblings will be older then her But Fean was smiling kissing the little girls head.

I then turned to see Felicia holding a half ogre baby girl named Auro I smiled and looked at the girl also having blonde hair most be from my mother I smiled as I noticed the baby's hand to see she had a golden ogre orb on the back of right hand. I smiled as she smiled at me.

I then turned to meet Auro's cousin slash brother. I turned to Alma like wise covering in a sheet holding a half blood orge boy unlike Fean and her sister Alma seemed to be tired as she held the baby boy Argento. I smiled he had my silver white hair and he had a silver ogre orb on the back of his left hand

I smiled as I moved to the last bed last child to meet Emery was a sleep holding her baby ogre boy Oniwaka now while the half ogre babies where bigger then a goblin or human baby Oniwaka was bigger then most ogre babies.

I rubbed my chin Why was he so much bigger? I then noticed Goblin grandpa walking into see the new young ones as he looked right At Oniwaka, "A high ogre!" he rubbed is beard, " never thought I would see one of those, I thought the idea of some Ogre's being born bigger and stronger then others was a myth but no there is one. You can tell form how he's bigger then a normal ogre baby should be."

He petted Oniwaka's head and the baby slapped his hand away making Goblin grandpa bite his lip and hold his hand witch was now out of place, my eyes widened as Goblin grandpa walked away clearly to go scream in pain with out scaring the babies.

I then looked to my third born son and said, "you are going to beat up everyone aren't you?" he just seemed to smile and giggle and touched his dark hair.

I looked between him and his half ogre siblings I would say he was twice there size now so those that mean Oniwaka will be twice the size of an adult ogre? .. Born stronger then the rest .. just like his old man.

At that moment Junior came in to meet his younger siblings and his eyes went right to Oniwaka and he said, "No wonder mama Emery is passed out! Do you see the size of him? I mean .. darn!"

I then petted his head, "your little brother is a high ogre meaning he's born and will always be twice the size of an ogre of his age should be, twice the size twice the brute force.' I then smiled and happily added, " born better then the rest just like his old man."

It was at that point Rubiria then walked in to meet her new nieces and nephews, she want to go home but I couldn't miss the birth of my children and I have to stick around so they remember me when I leave and return they don't ask who I am.

.. Why most monsters grow so fast But My little sister was more then willing to wait as was mother.

Rubiria went straight for Nicola and smiled while tickling her making her giggle, "She looks just like me and mommy!"

I smiled figured she would lash on to the one that's human I could see Junior greeting his new ogre siblings happily as well.

I smiled and turned to leave Wish I could stay but we have other things to do.

Return to third person point of view.

outside Burasato Supesei and Miharu where out side in the garden area where some humans where farming as they talked.

Burasato smiled, "So a new batch of princes and princess have been born I even hear we have a high ogre!"

Miharu looked confused so Supesei said, "an ogre born twice as big as a normal one and they keep that twice as big thing for life"

Miharu then jumped and said, "that just sounds painful!"

outside they cave system they noticed some of the saved ogres banging there chest outside howling.

supesei blinked and said, "I thought wild ogres doing that when the alpha's children are born was a myth but they do howl to welcome the future leaders of the tribe. Kind of cute at least they are doing something unlike most of the humans!"

Miharu then shoot a glare to one of the farmers and he yelled, "Who cares of the baka made more baka babies!" A moment said farmer was whipped by a hobo goblin who was watching them to make sure they did the work.

The hobogoblin " you will never insult our king!"

Miharu crossed her arms and said, "Class A idiot!"

They then noticed Ogrehisa walking to the gates of the village, he opened it to reveal elves holding barrels lots of barrels as the Elves bowed and the leader said, "Oh Ogre emperor we come offering you barrels of our finest liquor as a give to honor the birth of your children."

Ogrehisa rolled his eyes, "So let me get this straight I'm having a baby so you give me enough liquor to get me black out drunk for a month of a gift? Do you understand how stupid that is?"

the head elf coughed and looked nervous and said, "yeah we're sorry but we didn't really have anything else to offer, that you didn't already have, The chief only settled for this as we ran out of time to think of a better gift sir. Please don't eat me I'm just the messenger!"

Ogrehisa rolled his eyes, " bring it around back there is a small cave I keep liquor in. it's reinforced by magic so it can't be broken so only someone small can go in and get it, keeps me form drinking it all and keeps the rest of the ogre's form being black out drunk."

the elves nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as they walked off and Ogrehisa rose a hand making the gate rise, "Now for the next thing on my list.

he then rose skeletons and had them combine and change shape to form what look like a wagon with spider legs with no top he shock his head and made it fall about and rebuilt into a longer smaller wagon with human like bone legs.

Ogrehisa face palmed and made it fall apart as he tried again as he did that Ogrekichi walked up and said, "What's up man?"

Ogrehisa said, "the people want to see the new babies and Emery was a high ogre! Even if she wasn't tired form giving birth she still couldn't hold her son and walk at the same time, he's to big. And I'll be needing a wagon to meet with my reborn mother in a few weeks so I figured I would kill two birds with one stone and make a prototype wagon so the girls can rest and the people can still see the babies."

Ogrekichi then said, "then how about wheels instead of legs?"

he then looked to him, "I've tried wheels they can't get traction bone build things need legs."

Ogrekichi then rubbed is chin, " have you tried making a bone horse to pull it?"

it took Ogrehisa a minute be fore he raised and eye brow in surprise, " Now there's an idea my friend!"

his next bone wagon looked like a normal one with wheels for the most part but in front there was the front half of a horse made of human bones there and it took a step pulling the wagon just fine and Ogrehisa smiled. " well now that works and it's the perfect creepy to send a message."

Ogrekichi then smiled and said, "yes but is it art" he then laughed as Ogrehisa rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you be with Asue right now?"

Ogrekichi then said, "she told me to get lost as she can't get any work done if all she can think about tackling and kissing me"

Ogrehisa petted his friends back as he said, "Ogrekichi I no matter what you will always be my best friend and rival."

Ogrekichi smiled and said, " yeah Asue is happy we've finally got that fertility potion she just hopes it works like we hoped."

point of view change to Ogrehisa.

I thought it over it's been a week sense we completed that potion to fix the sterile female problem the goblins have, ever generation of females would have to take it as it does not fix our DNA just the damaged parts that our genetic normal give as a side effect.

It's like my pushing the elf slower aging and added years power into a band a make up for a bad hand my people are dealt.

but I've gone over the numbers I mean we had one hobogoblin girl confirmed to be pregnant the first reported female goblin pregnancy in goblin grandpa's twenty five years of life. So the potion is working but Ogrekichi raised a point with out realizing it.

if the potion worked like we had hoped there should be more then just one pregnant goblin. There should be more. Maybe it's a delayed affect or maybe there's a margin for error meaning it doesn't work all the time.  
I shock my head no this isn't the time for that, only time will tell if the potion works like we hoped.

I have other things to do.

later on I was walking beside the wagon as Emery, Spinel, Felicia, and Alma ride in it holding there babies.

Emery seem to be the only mother having trouble holding on to her baby, well not trouble just more like she it looked like her arms where going numb.

Oniwaka was sitting in her lap and she was holding him around his waist clearly the easiest way to hold him for her but he was moving around wanting to get a better look around so in a moment I took him and held him on my hip like a normal baby he wasn't to big for me to handle.

He smiled as I looked at him holding him in my only remaining natural arm. But he looked to my metal arm then to the Halbert I held in the metal hand he seemed to reach for it as I said, "you're to young for one of this son, but don't worry you'll be big enough soon."

Around us the goblins who we passed by bowed along with the Kobolds who bowed with there weapons laid down in front of them with one hand on it.

the humans didn't bow at all but I did think I saw a human women crying for a moment.

Return to third person.

Hazuki smiled, "big sister did you see the size of Ogre oni-chun's baby he was so big!"

Minami was crying and said in Japanese, "why couldn't I be on of those mothers!"

She then held her nose and turned around there was Fu who said, "because you hit the one you love who wants to be in a relationship where one of your partners hits you?"

the ghoul then walked away as she said, "Now if you don't mind I'm leaving I don't want the wind to change and my stink scares the babies."

Junior held his nose as she passed him, "I know ghouls lose the stink as they rank up, but hurry up and rank up girl! And in the mean time take a bath most of that isn't your natural stink!"

to be continued.


	18. Orc clean up! the flying ogre vs sky gem

Junior's point of view.

I was leading a match with Miharu at my side some goblins and ogre's behind me with Mother Therese at my side she and Miharu where growling in rage beside me.

Well I'll recap what happened yesterday dad left and this morning we got a call apparently some Orcs got away left the forest raid a human village and a set up a new base in the mountains behind it capturing all the women of the village.

Dad always being one to clean up his messes contact us telling me to lead the charge to kill the orcs remains and return the women home to their families, after all he said and I quote, "this won't have happened if I had made sure they where dead!"

we made it to the mountains and I could smell the pig stink and my hearing could hear the captured women crying to go home some sound .. horrifyingly young!

I growled and out of instinct let out a loud rally cry it sound just like my dad's roar making Mother Therese looked at me strangely.

I then charged in with the ogre's falling me as I roared in rage!"

point of view change to Therese.

My eyes widen when I heard Junior's roar. The hate the rage the anger the pain! The horror! It was his father's roar slash battle cry it even had the same affect I spotted allies cheering as they charged in as the orcs. I could see the fear on there faces.

I was frozen just like the orcs the memory of being on the enemy side of that roar horrifying us, I drew my sword and charged in Unlike the orcs I'm on the ally side of that demonic ogre scream!

I then heard Junior yelling something that made my eyes widen, "ORCS YOU WERE SHOWN MERCY BY MY MOTHER IN HE LET YOU GET AWAY TO LIVE YET YOU STILL COMMET THE SAME CRIMES! FOR THAT YOU SHALL NOT GET THE SAME MERCY FORM ME HIS SON! I AM OGREHISA JUNIOR SON OF THE BLAKC ORGE OR WAS HE WAS KNOWN WHEN HE FORCED YOU OUT THE BLACK GOBLIN!"

I spotted the orcs crying and shaking I would too if someone said they wouldn't get the same mercy the black ogre would give!

I love him but he is still a monster and acts like it While the black ogre may be more merciful then a human, he still twist it.

I then stabbed an Orc in the chest my sword going through it's body to the other side making it's eyes widen as it died.

Return to junior's point of view.

I was just roar as I ran in swinging my magic gun smashing orc heads and shooting fireballs at the ones trying to run as I screamed, "NO MORE GETTING AWAY! YOU COULD HAVE CHANGED LIKE WE GOBLINS DID AND LIVED BUT YOU REMAIN THE SAME SO YOU ALL DIE! YOU CHOSE DEATH NOW FACE WHAT YOU'VE CHOSEN ORCS!"

I then slammed the ground making Skeletons in armor and axes appear form below and charge out in to the battle field we were dominating. The orcs weren't even trying to fight they were trying to run but for every goblin they could see I had five more waiting around there base they were trapped no matter where they ran a goblin was in wait to kill them!

They would go extinct this day! Like they deserve! I then once more let out my father's roar it echoing around the mountains signaling to all orcs there death was this day.

I then heard the screams and cries of human women and walked towards it into the mines before long I found a cell crying women hiding and shaking at the site of me I was crying this is what father saw when he meet my human mothers.

I made a fist as then in a moment ripped the cell doors off and said in human, "relax I'm half blood! I'm half human and we're here to take you home!"

the girls looked up shocked and tearful smiles.

I then felt something stab me in the back as the girls screamed in a moment I spun around I heard wood snap as I spotted an orc holding the remains of the weapon I then smashed his skull in with the magic gun before I ripped out the weapon like it was nothing a simple spear.

As if that would do a got dam thing against me!

the women's eyes were wide but I smiled at them and in human said, "Relax my healing is no great for that to have done anything"

the mine then became filled with the smell of roasting pork as the orc screams stopped it was over and done! The orcs were truly death I tapped the ground signaling the women to follow me as I lead them out of the mines.

an hour later I was smiling as I watched the women being embraced by there families back in there village.

I saw a man hugging his wife and daughter crying as he said, "Thank you goblins!"

I smiled a human thanking goblins, I then turned to leave as I said, "Ok everyone we're leaving!" the human's looked shock so I looked back and said, "the orcs escaped form our forest in a right world we would have messed up and let this happened. Sense it was our mess we simple cleaned it up for free!"

the humans smiled as we left back to our forest home, Miharu grabbing my arm as I smiled. I did it dead! I lead an army to victory this day. I am your son after all.

Return to third person point of view.

Therese put a hand on Junior's shoulder, "Well Junior you have made you're father very happen this day you have proven yourself a worthy heir to the legacy of the black ogre!"

Junior just looked at her and gave a smile a I know because everything went according to my plan smile, his father had.

Therese froze as she saw Ogrehisa's face over juniors for a moment as she gasped, "you truly are your father's child!"

elsewhere

in the bone wagon Ogrehisa was With Yuuko Dhammi Asue Ogrekichi, some nameless hobogoblins and Rubiria.

Ogrehisa was eating some of the meat form the animals they hunted mostly the two winged eagles he then summoned four bird wings to his back before replacing them with his normal bug wings, "No not armored enough! They would be a target while I'm in the air.

Rubiria then jumped and said, "then hunt the jade Eagle big brother!" in a moment the four who knew Ogrehisa looked at her.

As Ogrehisa turned and said, "Go on!"

Rubiria smiled and jumped "It was once a falaise eagle till it flow into the eye of a raging wind storm and it's courage impressed the god of storms so much he blessed the bird!"

She then held out her arms, "It grew double it's former size so it stands 12 foot tall with massive wings it's father became shining sharp jade armored and shining in the light in the skies like they could cut anything, it's talons and beak made of diamonds. And the power to fire the same storm it braved form it's mouth, and fire it's blade talons like knives! It terrorize the area even my kingdom fears this predator of the skies."

Everyone who listened were wide eyed and nervous looking as Ogrehisa rubbed his chin thinking, "sounds like the that bear a boss creature. And just like the bear no one has killed it so I most!"

All the goblins and Yuuko's jaws dropped in shock while Rubiria jumped happily ," yay my brother is going to beat the jade Eagle!"

in a moment a storm came in as the eagle form the storm came on the scene and Ogrehisa smirked and summoned his exoskeleton and took off into the air "So you came form all the eagle I killed Show me what you have I have the same blessing as you so wind won't work on me!"

In a moment the bird opened it's mouth firing a tornadoes form it's mouth witch Ogrehisa flow right through.

Only for the to flap a wing sending off a feather to slashed off Ogrehisa left leg.

Yuuko screamed as she swung a sword at a six foot tall two wings eagle that appeared with the boss, "HIS LEG!"

the bird then charged in using it's wing to slash off Ogrehisa last remaining limp but Ogrehisa laughed.

in a moment his tentacles appeared and grabbed his still falling body part the new limbs brought them to his mouth and to the horror of the on lookers Ogrehisa began to eat his own arm and leg.

Asue jumped in to Ogrekichi's arms and said, "THE FUCK IS HE DOING?"

in a moment to everyone's shock the eaten limbs reappeared on his body he was whole again.

Dhammi adjusted her glasses as she pulled out her bow and fired, "He eat his limbs to use the slimes power to put them back on himself!"

The jade eagle turned shocked as Ogrehisa smirked, "You can't eat me the same way the bear fought me to a draw!" he then pulled out his Halbert in a moment the staff was covered in blue holly fire.

As he charged and swung it saying, "Fire beats wind!" in a moment the thing tried to fire a wind blast but it just boost the power of the fire as Ogrehisa slashed off the left upper wing making the thing fall out of the air.

In a moment Ogrehisa grabbed and eat the jade feathered winged in a moment his exoskeleton changed the wings morphed in to copies of the jade eagles his forearms gainted jade fellows his metal arm morphed to appear to be made of a metallic green jade. Diamond claws appeared on the his organic fist as diamond talons appeared on the feet

over all the exoskeleton looked less demonic more angelic making Ogrehisa appear like a fallen angel.

the black orge then said, "Skills gained Feather arrow predator of the sky divine protection of the storm god boost, complete wind resistance adamantine claws and sonic flight!"

In a moment he charged down making a sonic boom as his hit the ground his claw going right in to the jade eagle's neck killing it!

Everyone's eyes was widen while Rubiria jumped happily , "Big brother did it! He killed the jade eagle!"

One of the nameless hobogoblin was shaking having seen all the monster here now looked to Ogrehisa the way his exoskeleton looked a hero and a monster at the same time!

in a moment Ogrehisa noticed something in his hand a gem, "A soul gem? You could buy a nation with one of this!" put it in his storage unit trunk as he smirked and said, "I can't be beat!"

To be continued. 


	19. arival at the kingdom

Ogrehisa stood in front of the wagon walking Yuuko Dhammi and Rubellia behind him sitting in the wagging his sister Rubiria on his shoulder as he came to the gates of the Sternbild kingdom the guards panicking in fear.

In a moment the princess jumped off Ogrehisa's shoulder and yelled, "NO YOU LISTEN HERE THEY DID YOUR JOB! AND SAVED ME AND BROUGHT ME BACK HOME WHILE YOU WHERE SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING AS PRINCESS YOUR FIRED AND BANISHED HAND THE KEYS OVER TO ONE OF THE HOBOGOBLINS IN THE BACK BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUR REPLACEMENTS!"

the guards gasped as two nameless hobogoblins took there keys and Ogrehisa growled making the former guards run.

One of the Hobogoblins opened the gate as Rubiria walked in followed by the Goblins.

Ogrehisa's point of view.

I looked around the city people were scared and gasping In shock thinking my little sister had control over me, but I looked around and noticed orphans suffering on the street and not one orphanage in this place That won't do That won't do at all. It's like this place doesn't want humans who have no parents. Will if they don't want them then I have a plan.

I whispered to a hobogoblin with stealth, "Gathered up the orphans in one place give them food new cloths and medicine. Show them the humanity this human city has not!"

The goblin nodded and vanished form sight of all but me, my stealth is better but I am need.

I then came into the castle and all left the wagon, as we walked inand spotted the Frist Queen sitting on the throne in a moment she Ran Rubiria and came and hugged me and shocked everyone as she said, "My son's reincarnation returns! I knew I could trust you unlike this assholes who let my daughter be kidnapped in the first dam place!" she said yelling in rage at the event. "

return to third person point of view.

Rubellia bowed and happily said, " as one of your son's wives allow me to Say it is an honor to meet you."

The first queen looked at her and said, "have you birth me a grandchild?" She asked and as the red haired nodded no the queen said, "Then do not talk to me till you have!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "so then only I can talk to her as the rest are back home with there children!"

the first queen then pulled Yuuko along happily, "Come tell me about my grandbabies."

The royal guards where stunned and stared at the Ogre so Ogrehisa cleared his throat roared making them run out scared like the chicken shit they where.

Later on Ogrehisa was walking around when he stopped, "hero of darkness I know your spying on me!"

A creepy female voice then said, "then please go take a shower! So I can get the full view!"

Ogrehisa then sighed and said, "Great now I have to kill a bitch!" the creepy voice then said, "do it with no shirt on and it's a date!"

Ogrehisa's eyes widen as he growled as he said, "Great another Himeji!"

Later on Ogrehisa was meeting his mother's rebirth.

Ogrehisa's point of view.

I crossed my arms my metal arm stained with the hero of darkness's blood as I said, "Sorry but your short a hero I had to kill a stalker know as the hero of darkness as I don't want to die by another stalker's hands mother!"

Her eyes widen in horror when she finally heard how I died and she was frozen as I smirked got her. "I'll be quick about it I hate your kingdom mother."

she gasped but before she could speak I said emotionally , "you leave orphans on the street to die! They are children with out parents like I was! Because you had to drink till your liver died in Vegas!"

She gasped and shivered saying, ":You weren't alone you had your dad.." I cut her off saying ," he never returned so no I didn't!" I yelled angry!

she then tried to bring up my sister so I whispered what she tried to do to me and her eyes widened in tears as she fell to the ground and I said, "And unlike you humans Goblins care for there young! My generation may not have had parents but there was still an adult looking after us! Taking care of us! Making sure we didn't get sick and die ! teaching us how to survive!"

I walked around my crying mother and said, "I hate to say it but we monsters care about our own something humans in my personal experience mostly lax!"

I smiled down at my sobbing mass of a mother as I got down, "And I care about every child! So here is what is going to happen I already have some guy taking care of the orphans they are happy and smiling now because for the first time another living thing cares if they live or die!"

She gasped not believing it but I grabbed her and in a moment Vanished reappearing in an area out side of the city I smiled thank you short range teleport!

I watched my mother's eyes widen the orphans once sad starving sick and about to die where healthy no longer in rags playing around as goblins cared for them.

I looked at her stunned face and said, "as I said before We monster care of children something most humans lax. So look at them they hate humans for leaving them to die, yet they love us for wanting to make sure they don't die! They are coming with me and my group when we leave!"

I then warped us back to the room and turned to leave not even listening to my mother as I growled and turned to look at her one last time, "you thought this would be a happy reunion after you left me? Well I'm sorry mother but that died when I saw children about to die on the fucking street!" I yelled angrily.

I turned not even paying attention to her cries as I growled, "and here I though she changed." I growled as I muttered, "She no looks strong enough to get the black ogre to do her dirty work!"

I then walked to a bed room to join my three wives that came with me as I laid down closing my eyes for the night as I did so I heard a voice yelling in my head "rank up!"

Return to third person point of view

Elsewhere The sage form another world was putting blood in a potion, "Sorry hero of darkness but I need the blood of a hero slain my a monster, It will be a shame to waste the black ogre he has my same believes on caring for orphans, but he is a monster and most be removed. I pity his lost of humanity as an other worlder myself.

the old man then carried the potion over to the bones of a dragon and smiled as he watched flesh blood and organs slowly returning to the dragon as he slimmed on to the bone's neck a caller.  
the sage smiled happily as he clapped, "goody my revived dragon shall end this and I can get the crown! No more weak willed queen, no more monsters, and my word will be law the orphans will love this!"

To be continued. 


	20. Apostle lord!

The next morning in the castle.

Rubiria running around, "Big brother? Big brother oh where are you?" she yelled out only for Mi to walk out now a vampire noble she smirked happily.

Mi smiles as she said, "Me and your brother ranked up in the night, it's Kanami"

Rubellia then stepped out and happily said," Now welcoming the newly ranked up Goblin emperor! Apohisa!"

Apohisa then walked out shirtless hearing the pants his pieces can only wear he was more humanized his three horns giving him the look of a crown his eyes blood red there was clearly an ogre orb buried into his chest and elbows, hinting he was many times stronger then he was as an ogre.

He smiled," My knees also hold ogre orbs little sister I'm five times stronger and a lot faster!" He smirked happily

Rubiria just stared wide eyed and said, ".. but now how am I going to ride on your shoulders?" she then turned teary eyed.

Apohisa then patted his sister's back and said, "Don't worry it'll be ok!"

there was then a roar of a beast that made Rubiria scream!

Kanami then ran off, "shit I best go look after the orphans!" she ran panic filling her as she ran, worried about the children!

Rubellia then pulled Rubiria close and happily said, "I'll watch your sister dear!"

Apohisa then punched a wall and jumped out the whole to see a large red dragon being riden by a mage and he looked to the mage and said, "I thought you where loyal to this kingdom!?" He yelled.

the mage looked at him, "I am that is why I must take leadership away form that women who would work with monsters! I most protect the orphans!"

Apohisa smirked a cocky smirk as he held his staff and halberd as he point at him with the staff and happily said, "you say you care about the orphans but what have you done for them?"

Aophisa's point of view.

I watch the mage growl as the dragon breath fire on me! I walked right through the fire having enough resistance buffs and perks so this didn't do anything to me in the slightest, I summoned my new exoskeleton and flow up into the air and looked down on him smiling at his face of fear form having a monster something he views as below him towering over him. "My people sense we got here have been tending to the orphans giving them food clean cloths and medicine! While you clearly are all just talk!" I growled at him

He growled back and fired off a magic blast but avoid it and held out my hand holding the halberd and fired off a tornado down below in a moment the dragon set fire to it on fire and made it cover the both of us but I flow through it down it right for the mage!

the spinning burning winds around the dragon leaving him stuck with me as I landed on the dragon smirking.

I walked to him slowly as he backed away firing off energy blast that hit me but did nothing as I laughed and said, "So pathetic!" I said sounding as condescending as I can. "you humans so quick to panic when you have been called on your double standards and so stupid to think you can challenge my kind! We are monsters we are stronger! The only reason you ever beat us is because you where smarter but thanks to me that isn't the case anymore!"

I kept walking closer till a gave a burst of a speed, dropping my staff as I grabbed the mage form another world by the neck! I looked him in the eye as he panicked and was shaking in fear, "and you make me feel dirty to be an other worlder."

In a moment he screamed as I slashed his head off with my Halbert, all the while maintaining eye contact the whole time!

I then picked my staff up and crossed it and my Halbert and made a burst of water to put out the flaming vortex I then walked over to the dragons neck and slashed a collar with both weapons making it fall off. "there you're free!"

I then jumped off the dragon landed before it as I looked at it, "Do what you want to do with your life now!" I said happily only for the dragon to then bow close it's eyes and nuzzle against me.

My eyes widen in shock as I petted it, "Ok looks like you chose to serve me, .. I'll call you Tatsushirou."

I then looked to the whole in the castle wall " Rubellia dear gather everyone and the orphans we're leaving!"

She nodded and said, " yes love!"

Later on we where leaving the Wagon now altered by me to be attached to our new massive dragon after all it only made sense to use him, to fly us home faster.

In the wagon I could hear the Orphans happily chatting and playing smiling about leaving for a place where they would be treat like people instead of trash, I could relate.

I sighed as I looked to the kingdom only to wave at my sister the tomboy princess as I said," feel free to come visit me when you like sister but I think I'll staff out of this kingdom!"

Rubiria looked down and said, "curse you mage form another world for being a raciest! I PROMISE TO COME SEE YOU WHEN I CAN ONI-CHUN!"

I smirked as I got on and the dragon took off with us.

return to third person point of view

elsewhere back home.

Junior was standing around some corpse he had ranked up the top of his armor removed, he was a lot more human sized, his eyes where red his skin dark tan, his hair dark brown looking like his father's when he was human

his left shoulder had a purple ogre orb singling his blessing form the god of compassion, the left shoulder had an orange one singling his blessing by the demi-god of lighting.

under his left eye was an upside down purple triangle and on his right check was an orange triangle.

He stretched as he grabbed a butterfly out the air and eat it and turned to a large red minotaur, "Well minokichi that handles the rebellion!" he smiled happily as he said that.

the minotaur smiled and said, " yeah and coagulations on ranking up into a mixblood lord Junior!"

Junior smiled, "Yeah I think just junior would be a good enough name for now, but come along we have to inform the protection team the rebels are all read!"

Juniors point of view.

I looked at my hand as I walked with Minokichi not one person we cared about was hurt! Just go to show how far the so called lowest on the totem pole goes as gone! Those bastards my father saved them for slavery and this is how they repay him! By trying to take his kingdom!

I growled as I whipped my mouth I guess they thought I was just like a human prince weak unskilled just sitting back doing nothing getting everything hand to me!

Why would I want to be a spoiled weak idiot? Honestly! I am my father's son the heir to his legacy! The next demon goblin king of the monsters! Why would I be a push over!?

I growled as we came to the cave and I yelled, "It's safe to come out now everyone!" I said as they where cheers.

I smiled best part is this rebels died knowing it only too two goblins to beat them!

to be continued.


	21. To grab the bull by the horns!

In the goblin village Junior in his new half blood lord form was roaring against the newly ranked out Kichi.

he was larger with hooves for Feet and a bull like head he then roared breathing fire into the air, he was now Minokichi!

Both where armorless just in pants as they charged while the others in the camp roared cheering it on.

the two monsters charged.

Junior covered his left fist in lighting as he went into punch Minokichi in the stomach only for the minotaur to grab it, the shock not evening bothering it.

the minotaur then opened his mouth as fire began to fill it and Junior smirked and jumped head butting him in the jaw making his mouth close as he was about to breath fire.

flames came out of Minokichi nose and ears as he stumbled backwards, a bit and gasped making smoke come out of his mouth, "I have to make a note of that! It hurts like hell!" he said in pain. Before shaking his head and charging in much faster then something his size should be able to.

Junior jumped putting a hand on MinoKichi's left horn as he did so, to make sure he land on the Minotaurs back and he smiled and said, "Time to grab the bull by the horns!" he said happily.

Miharu crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as the fight turned into Minokichi dropping to all fours trying to shake him off, "When did this become a western?" she asked in confusion.

Asue who was now a full earth lord yelled, "YOU CAN SHAKE HIM OFF HONE!"She yelled happily before touching her slightly larger belly, "WE'RE CHEERING YOU ONE!" She said happily.

Hideyoshi smiled as he crossed his arms, "So the fertility potion worked, Now Goblins can have a stable population." He was happy as he looked to Kubo and said, "Nice job mixing it!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he dusted off his robe, "I'm just honored to have complete the job our leader trust me with!" he said happily before turning back to the spar between the two newly ranked up warriors.

Junior was holding on to the horns barely holding on as he yelled, " WHY ARE YOU JUST RUNNING AND BUCKING? YOUR NOT AN ANIMAL!"

Minokichi face palmed before rolling over forcing Junior to jump off him, and while in the air, the minotaur was on his back and opened his mouth.

in a moment a jet of flames hit Junior as he fell to the ground.

Junior growled as he charged through the flames his pants burned a little as he roared the kind of monstrous roar that would make his father proud!

Junior's fist became covered in lighting as he went in to Punch the downed Minotaur only for Minokichi to roll out of the way and flip up to his head, so All Junior did was punch the ground.

Junior got up and smashed his lighting covered fist together firing off a lighting bolt at the Minotaur only for it to breath fire, and in a moment magical fire breath and magical lighting bolt where holding eachother back!

Yuuji was watching as he crossed his arms and said, "this is so anime!" he sound happy to be here watching it!

in a moment the two magical attacks explode in the middle forcing Minokichi and Junior to brake apart form eachother so they where on opposite sides of the ring.

Both panted for a moment.

Minokichi smiled happily and said, "you're a real chip off the old block junior your dad is going to be so proud!" he said happily.

Junior smiled as he heard young kid's cheering and turned to see his younger siblings Oniwaka Auro Argento all by there mothers looking just like kids Hazuki's age cheering happily for there big brother!

Junior smiled as he and Minokichi charged at eachother both going in for a left hook there fist meet in the middle making a small shock wave as both roared at eachother ,before braking apart!

Minokichi's left hoof became covered in fire as he went into Kick Junior making him duck to avoid the flaming hoof kick.

while he was down he notice Minokichi opened his mouth to spit a fireball making Junior roll to the left to avoid it!

that is when Minokichi brought down his right fist making Junior back flip to avoid it and get back to his feet, where he held out his left hand and made a bright but lower powered burst of lighting that made Minokichi cover his eyes and back away roaring in pain.

Minokichi covered his eyes as he yelled in pain, "YEP SMART JUST LIKE YOUR DADDY THAT'S SOMETHING HE WOULD HAVE DONE!" he said almost happy.

A moment later Junior charged in hitting the minotaur in the gut with a left legged round house kick knocking the larger monster back.

the minotaur slide back a little way before he uncovered his eyes and rubbed them as he said, "ok not blinded anymore!" he then opened his mouth and start spitting fireballs

Junior just slammed the ground with his fist rising a wall of earth fore him to hide behind it! A moment later he felt something breathing on the back of his neck! He turned to see Minokichi who had grabbed him by the neck as he said, "Well played!"

in a moment Junior was slammed into his wall of earth braking it before the minotaur pulled back and throw him down into the ground making a small crater.

Junior growled, "in a real battle I would have more use of my skills but we agreed only natural and blessing given abilities!" he then back flipped back up as he looked to the minotaur and roared.

Minokichi roared back, as they charged again, Kichi covered his fist in fire as he tried to Punch Junior but Junior kept on avoiding the blows.

Junior then smirked as he opened his hand throwing some dirt in his opponent's face making him cover his eyes and stumble back as Junior covered his fist in lighting and punched him in the chest with both fist knocking him back!

Minokichi then sniffed and point his head where he smelled junior and breath fire making the smaller monster jump back to avoid!

Minokichi got up banging his chest as his eyes teared up to clean themselves, "this is truly like fighting your father!" he said happily and cheerful about this.

Junior smiled as he got into a fighting stance as he growled making the minotaur growl back!

the Kobold cheered.

A kobold shaman happily said, "the shogun's son will truly be able to follow in his father's footsteps!"

A Kobold spear solider smiled as he looked to him and said, "yes but general Minokichi isn't a push over either! After all the only one stronger them him is the Shogun!"

watching was goblin grandpa rubbing his beard, "My race at the top with stable population ruling over other monsters, never though I would see the day but I'm happy I lived to see it!" he said smiling happily before adding in, "I will die happy now!"

the half blood lord and the Minotaur where now avoiding eachother's fists, then Junior stomped the ground making an earth pillar appear below Minokichi, only for the minotaur to jump back avoiding it.

Minokichi laughed and said, "trying to upper cut me with the ground, That is so classic your dad!" he said happily as he remembered all the spars he and junior's father had with a smile, "We've all come so far!"

In a moment hobgoblin ran up yelling, "THE KING HAS RETURNED AND HE RANKED UP!" crowd then ran off.

Junior then said, "and looks like this is a die!" he then ran off with his siblings to go see his father's new form!

Minokichi smiled happily as he walked to Asue and said, "yeah and dear be careful!"

To be continued. 


	22. The end of one story start of another!

Months later Apohisa point of view.

I was standing on a hill with a pregnant Rubellia hugging me nuzzling me I was watching the humans form my old world marching into the portal.

Only Kubo Miharu, Yuuko and Hideyoshi were staying the rest where leaving in a need single file line through it. Hard to believe it's only been a little over a year sense my rebirth.

But I sighed and turned away with Rubellia following me now it's not the time for focusing on my past, I most live in the here and now I have a new member of my family on the way, and my kingdom needs improvements the temporary shelter we built in the stone of the mountain and around them won't hold our growing numbers now that the females are fertile.

Also going to need a bigger nursery our current one isn't' set up for two royal babies

We then returned to our village it's the capital of my kingdom it needs to grow and be come a place worthy of that title!

Point of view change to third

As Apohisa walked younger goblins and hybrids and other monster young where waving and cheering at there King.

Apohisa then passed by a smiling Goblin Grandpa who smiled at him, as the old goblin happily said," I know that young whipper snapper could do it! I know he was made for great things the moment I saw him moving around while all the others laid down around not doing anything."

Weeks later back in Akihisa's old world.

Yuuji was in his school uniform looking at Akihisa's grave rubbing a slash scar on the back of his right hand, "the scar is hurting it'll probably rain, Anyway I know it's weird to talk to the grave of a guy who's alive but not like I can just pop in for a visit there old buddy. Yeah we all didn't say a word and claimed amnesia of where we were not like anyone would believe we were kidnapped by lizard people and went to a magical world." He sound sad and it clearly showed.

He put his hands in his pocket, "Well the FFF went down quick thanks everyone's new fighting skills. They got real sick of being beaten up in return. Also It turns out potions work here, I know I made one to make it so the drinker can't get within ten feet of me and tricked Shouko into drinking it. It worked so I'm safe form the yandere now!" he said kind of proud, "And I bet a lot of other kids are using there new magic skills to get ahead too. We've kind of formed a secret society now."

Yuuji laughed and said, "I am kind of doing your job about it making sure no one exposes us and they use there powers right and don't fight in!" he sound happy as he laughed, "but it's not like I'm making a kingdom out of waring tribes or anything grant like you! Also the first thing we did back at school was trade equipment so everyone had the same average equipment grade showing all the teachers, and the principle is freaking out about no summoner test wars."

Yuuji smiled and cried, "You made us one group divided into units to work together to take down bigger targets we're not in fighting in school anymore."

Yuuji crossed his arms and in a sad sigh, "I think you can hear me as you've done weirder, anyway Kouta's new stealth and thief skills are coming in handy he and the others with his skills are stopping crime in ninja costumes while avoiding the media. Tale tails of modern ninjas defending the streets are being viewed as stupid by the police if only they did there jobs!"

Yuuji then sad down and looked at the grave, "Minami doesn't want any part she's pretending it didn't happen, Hazuki on the other hand is always drawing pictures of all the monsters we meet her art teacher says she has a golden imagination."

Yuuji then stood up and left some sake on the grave and said, "Well I have to be off!" he sound sad as he added, "I have a date with Yuuka who is leading the group of us who Volunteer at the hospital to use healing magic and potions to secret heal all the people scientist can't. We're meeting to talk about weather we should try bring in new people, or keep new members to just our descendants"

He then left looking back and smiling and happily adding "And thanks for the help man you made us a lot happier and better then we where before my dude! Enjoy being the goblin king or should I say Emperor of all monsters! Who am I kidding! You'll probably rank up into a demi-god at least!"

Months later at Fumizuki Yuuji turned a corner and saw a second year student being forced to load heavy boxes he had green hair and purple eyes he and his avatar where struggling to stack them. When he tripped making him drop the box and land face first on it making him fall back Bleeding on the head.

He was about to scream but Yuuji put a glowing hand to the boys head, "Relax man I got this!" the new probationary student then touched his head no blood he then looked in a window not even a scar as he backed away in shock, "HOW!?" he said in shock.

Yuuji held out his hand and smiled and said, "Magic is real kid, Now you can either move away and forget what you saw or Take my hand and as a friend I'll show you what the students and future graduates of this school keep hidden form the world, the real reason we all vanished, and a lot more!"

the kid looked scared but in a moment he took Yuuji's hand as he helped the kid up and Yuuji smiled and said, "Well Yuuka will be happy to see a new member. But Enough about my girlfriend. Welcome to the secret society, it's named after a kingdom you probably never heard about. It's named Parabellum!"

The kid looked confused as he said, "Your right I never heard of that kingdom" he said confused as Yuuji put a hand on his back and lead the boy as he said, " That's because it's not of this world, and it's not alien either, it's a long story but it all start the day that girl went crazy and killed that boy.."

Yuuji then began to tell the story to his new friend as he happily welcomed the new face into the group.

The end.


End file.
